The Untamed Mischief of the Son of Asgard
by My Sweet Sanctuary
Summary: A young woman torn from Asgard has now been brought back to her home. The only problem she doesn't remember the life she left. Now she has to come to terms in remembering her past and not only that she has to deal with a certain god of mischief who is far more interested in her then she can ever imagine. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was a sunny day in Pasadena California while a young woman with long dark brown hair and blue eyes was yelling after her sister as she grabbed her purse.

"Chloe come on! We're going to be late!"

She then heard her baby sister yell in her room. "I'm coming Adriel! Sheesh you are so impatient!" The young girl said as she walked out and rolled her eyes. Adriel glared at her little sister and crossed her arms over her chest. "Chloe I don't want you to be late for school plus I have to do my rounds in less than 45 minutes and we're already late!" Chloe sighed and slowly shook her head. "You know when Mom and Dad were alive they didn't…" Adriel then immediately became agitated and glared at her sister.

"Mom and Dad are not alive anymore! It's my responsibility to take care of you and make sure that you live a good life! Just please give me a break Chloe!"

Chloe frowned; she knew that Adriel was under a lot of stress after their parents died. However, she just wished that Adriel would lighten up when it came to her. It seemed that everything was a hassle or an issue with her and even though they had three amazing neighbors living next to them, who helped them out with every chance they got it still was a difficulty. She knew that Adriel was finally finishing up her residency at Cedars Sinai however, the long hours and stress had definitely taken its toll on her.

Chole knew that there were days that she took her anguish out on her older sister but it's just because she misses how her sister used to be before their parents died.

Adriel was always so much fun and full of life that Chloe always wanted to be around her and used to want to be just like her but that all changed after the accident.

Ever since Adriel had learned that she now had complete full guardianship over her sister it was like a 360 change. Adriel acted as if she was more Chloe's parent than sister and as much as Chloe thanked every day that Adriel decided to keep up the guardianship it was very obvious that her sister was getting more and more overwhelmed. She just wished that Adriel got a break, something to just ease her nerves so she could learn to have a little bit more fun and not stress over work and trying to be a good guardian. She looked over at her flustered sister as she grabbed her white coat and keys then looked right over at her.

"Are you ready?"

She asked, Chloe silently nodded and grabbed her backpack. "As ready as I ever will be." Adriel smiled at her sister and walked up to her, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look very pretty today."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her sister's compliment and giggled. "Thanks!" Adriel began to laugh as well and nodded at her. "Alright sweetie let's move it or lose it!" Chloe nodded as she followed her sister out of the apartment and rushed down the stairs.

Once they got into the car they immediately noticed the terrible storm that was going on outside. The thunder rolled loudly, the rain pouring as if it was a monsoon and the lightening scattered across the sky. Adriel quickly turned the car on and the wiper blades as they pulled out of the garage. She quickly flipped on her lights and started to head down the road towards Chloe's school.

"Man the storm is insane today!"

Chloe said as she stared outside the window, Adriel nodded as she kept her eyes on the road. "No kidding! I don't remember the weather channel saying anything about severe thunderstorms in our area. I guess it's just a fluke." Chloe nodded as they were now stuck in a traffic jam.

Adriel sighed out of agitation obviously because they were going to be late once again, but suddenly the lighting started to get worse as there were shrouds of electricity flying across the sky, the rain and wind were getting heavier and heavier. Chloe started getting more worried as the traffic slowly moved. Adriel then jumped as lighting strikes close to their car.

"Chloe try not to get too close to the window!"

Chloe then glared over at her.

"How am I supposed to do that!?"

Adriel glared back at her sister and was about to say something until flashes of lighting surrounded their car. Chloe yelped as Adriel held both hands on the wheel. The lightning engulfed around the car but never touched it.

Adriel's heart was starting to race in fear as the wind shook the car, the lighting showering down before them and the rain now starting to turn into hail. She then quickly grabbed her sister's hand as her eyes widened in pure shock and in a small second she immediately looked over at her sister in fear.

"Chloe…"

She whispered as a flash of light appeared before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Character's of Thor only just my own. I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for taking the time to read it. :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Adriel's eyes opened and closed a couple of times to figure out where she was. All she saw was gold and bright lights as her vision started to become clearer. She then immediately looked around to take in her surroundings. It looked as if they were in this large golden dome. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and immediately caught sight of her sister who looked just as stunned as she was. Adriel immediately walked up to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

Chloe was shaking and gently nodded her head. "Are you?" Adriel nodded as she gave her a small smile. "Just fine." She then looked around again and started to laugh. "However, something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." Chloe chuckled and gently nodded her head. "Something tells me your right."

Just then they heard a booming voice speak before them causing them both to jump in the instance.

"Adriel…"

The two girls immediately looked towards the voice and saw an older man with white hair and beard, wearing an eye patch on his right eye. Adriel's eyes widened at the sight before her, somehow this man seemed so familiar however she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"My goodness how you have grown."

The older man smiled as he walked upon the platform. It dawned on the two girls that they were before what looked like the lead warriors of this man who were standing side by side behind this powerful being. Chloe then immediately looked over at her sister in pure confusion.

"How does he know your name?"

She asked quietly, Adriel looked back over at her with a deer in the headlights look and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She whispered back. She then slowly turned her head back towards the man and gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry but it must be a different Adriel you are searching for because I have no recollection of who you are."

The older man chuckled as he continued to walk towards them.

"My dear girl I do know that it is a complete fact that you are the young woman I am searching for. Adriel Coleen Demarco. The daughter of Rodmar and Cassandra Demarco, older sister of Chloe Elizabeth Demarco. You are currently a Doctor in the Midgardian world. Your family had passed in a car accident 3 years ago which led you full guardianship of your sister. You work extensively long hours just to keep up the rent in your building and you have 7 dear friends who help you with the care of your sister. Am I missing anything else?"

Adriel's jaw dropped in complete shock as to how much this man knew about her and gave him a confused look. "How could you possibly know all this?" The man smiled at the young woman and walked up towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear girl I know everything about you. Your father and I were the dearest of friends."

Adriel nodded trying to take everything in. "How is this possible!? Where are we?" The man grinned as he removed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Asgard my dear, your father was my most trusted warrior and friend. We grew up together, played together as children and when we grew older your father fell in love with your mother a Midgardian and that is when all this started. Your mother and father had you here. This is where you were born, this is where you grew and this is where you played as a child. However as time passed your mother was growing more and more homesick and your father thought it would be best for you all to go back to your mother's rightful home. I granted him this and allowed him to become mortal. Since then you have lived your entire life in Midgard with your family until now."

Adriel furrowed her brows and shook her head. "What do you mean until now!? I have no intentions of living here! Now send us back!" The man sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry but I cannot, at least not now." Adriel glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not?! We don't belong here! How could you just take us from our home!? This is nothing but complete insanity!"

Suddenly a young woman dressed in armor glared at her and started to step towards her. "You will watch your tongue before you speak to your king." The older man halted the women, giving her a stern look. "Lady Sif you will stand down." The woman scoffed and glared at Adriel.

"If you excuse me Allfather she has no right to speak to you in such an ungrateful manner."

Adriel then glared back at the woman. "You try being ripped away from your home and being told that you can never return then we'll talk about ungratefulness!" Sif sneered at her while Odin halted her. "Lady Sif you will cease at once." Sif scoffed, while Adriel smirked at her and arched her brow.

"You heard him!"

Sif gritted her teeth at the young woman while Adriel looked back over at him. "I apologize for my rude behavior however you must understand my uneasiness when it comes to this situation. Why did you bring us here? Who are you?" The man smiled at her understanding completely as to why she was so on edge and gave her a reassuring look.

"My name is Odin I am the Allfather and I brought you here because of a deal your father and I had made when you were just a child."

Adriel didn't understand, their father never mentioned a place like this nor has he ever mentioned a man named Odin. It confused her, why had they never told them? Did they expect nothing to happen to them so they never saw the need? She didn't know. She then slowly moved forward noticing the man with golden horns. His green eyes burned into her soul and for some reason she felt like she knew him more than any. Why couldn't she remember? Why was this all so familiar, yet she could barely remember any of these people? She then finally looked back at Odin and gave him a serious look.

"What deal was this?"

Odin smiled at the young woman. It amazed him how much she looked like her mother it was practically uncanny. He then slowly moved down the steps as the young woman protectively placed her sister behind her. It was obvious that this woman was very protective of her sister and knowing the fact that this woman was so protective elated him even more.

"If anything happened to your mother or father we would be become your guardians."

Adriel scoffed and shook her head.

"Well thank you for stepping in but your three years too late. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and my sister and do not need any guardians whatsoever."

Chloe frowned and then looked over at her. "I donno Adri maybe this could be a good thing." Adriel then immediately looked over at her. "Chloe we have a life back at home! I'm just getting ready to finish up my residency and…" Chloe then cuts her off. "And I never see you! You're never home! You are working like a dog just to keep ends meat and you barely have a life! Maybe this is your chance, why don't we take it?" Adriel sighed and looked over at Odin who was smiling at her.

"I know that this is a bit much to take in right now but trust me that you and your sister will be happy here."

Adriel sighed and gently nodded her head. "Alright we'll stay but if I or my sister decides that we want to go back then you will send us back." Odin nodded giving her a warm smiled.

"Absolutely my dear, now why we don't show you girls to your rooms. We have everything provided for you two that we believed that you would need and once you two are settled in you will join us for dinner so we can become better acquainted."

Adriel arched her brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright…" Odin smiled at her and guided Adriel and her sister towards the horses. "Do you know how to ride?" Adriel's eyes widened in complete surprise and shook her head.

"Can't say that I do."

Odin smiled over at her and nodded. "I figured as much." He then looked over at the larger warrior and nodded his head towards him. "Would you please help Lady Adriel upon your steed?" The man nodded and gave Adriel a warm smile. "Shall we?" Adriel sighed and looked over at the large horse.

"Yeah I guess."

The man smiled and helped Adriel up on the horse and climbed up and sat right behind her, holding onto the reins. Chloe was then helped up by one of the other warriors as well. Once everyone was settled on their horses Adriel then felt the large man tap his heels against his horse and felt them go running off.

At first Adriel was caught off guard but then all that had changed once she caught sight of the beautiful city before her. It seemed that they were on a large rainbow bridge that looked to be shooting electricity within it and when she finally looked up her jaw dropped at the beauty before her.

Asgard… the city was large and gorgeous. The castle was made of golden pillars and the city was filled with beautiful golden buildings. Some were floating while others stayed upon the ground. This place was absolutely magnificent that Adriel couldn't help but stare in complete awe.

Once they had finally made it to the castle the large man then jumped down off his horse and helped her down. Odin then finally jumped off of his horse as well and pulled off his helmet and threw it towards the closest servant. Odin then gestured a young woman with fiery red curly hair to come forward.

"Polaris please escort these ladies to their rooms and make sure that they are comfortable."

Polaris nodded and gave Adriel and Chloe a large smile. "Please come follow me." She said sweetly. Adriel looked back over at her sister and hesitantly took her hand into hers and followed after the young woman.

Once the girls were out of their sight Odin sighed and gently shook his head. "I thought she would've handled this a lot better than she did." Frigga gave her husband a sympathetic smile and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Odin this is all a huge shock to her, she will come around eventually." Odin nodded giving his wife a sad smile.

"I thought once she had come here she would at least feel at home here. She doesn't seem to be reciprocating all this information well." Frigga chuckled and shook her head.

"Adriel was only 5 years old when they left. She doesn't remember anything of this world and is scared. Odin give it some time."

Odin nodded and then looked over at his sons who stood stoically waiting for their father to address them. "It is your responsibility to make this young woman feel welcomed." The young men nodded while saying in unison. "Yes father." Odin smiled at his boys and took his wife's hand. "Good, I will see during supper tonight." And with that he escorted his wife out of the king's court.

As soon as their father was out of hearings length Thor then looked over at his brother and smirked at him.

"You like her."

Loki glared at his brother and scoffed. "You honestly believe that?" Thor grinned at his brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Your eyes never left her, you were intrigued."

Loki rolled his eyes while Sif shook her head. "I think she is a nuisance. She is worth nothing to us." A man with short golden blond hair and mustache then grinned as he placed his hand on his hip. "I think she's worth a bit of something." Loki then glared at him.

"I highly doubt that she would even be interested in your exploits."

Fandral then grinned at him. "And you honestly think she'd be interested in you and your childish tricks Loki? I think not, she obviously is interested in a real man and a real warrior." Loki sneered at him and was about to move forward until Thor stopped him.

"Enough! Our responsibility is to make this woman feel at home and that is what we will do! Let us try and be friends with her. I'm sure she's more than what she seems."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Character's of Thor only just my own. I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for taking the time to read it. :)**

**Chapter 3:**

The girls were now being led to their rooms by Polaris who was grinning at them excitedly. "You must tell me what it's like!" Adriel arched her brow at the young woman as they turned what seemed like the 11th corner to get to their rooms. "What's what like?" Polaris then giggled. "Midgard of course!" Adriel shook her head in complete confusion. "I'm sorry I don't understand. What is Midgard?" Polaris then looked over at Adriel and Chole strangely only to see that they both wore the same look of confusion.

"You know… Earth!"

Adriel then finally understood what she meant and started to laugh. "Oh Earth! It's, it's nice. Busy with lots of people, very beautiful and full of life." Polaris grinned at them and happily clasped her hands together. "I always wanted to go there, I hear so many amazing tales of your home." Chloe nodded giving her a small smile. "Yep it's amazing!" Adriel then smirked over at her while she smirked back.

"So what's the deal with this All Father is he like a king or something?" Chloe asked.

Polaris nodded as she finally stopped in front of a door. "Yes I suppose you could say that. Your father and he were the best of friends and I suppose he felt it was his responsibility to take you two in. Wait till you meet his son's they are literally night and day difference." Adriel looked over at Polaris as she opened the door.

"How so?"

Polaris shrugged as she pushed the door open and gestured for them to come to follow her. As soon as they walked into the first room their jaws dropped. The room was large with beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls. There was a large cherry wood canopy bed with red and gold bedding.

The floors were covered with beautifully elaborate rugs and across from the room was a vanity, a huge armoire and a dressing screen. The room could literally fit their entire apartment and maybe some more.

As Adriel walked up towards the vanity she found a beautifully decorated silver mirror and gently picked it up and examined it. Polaris smiled as Adriel examined the small object.

"That was your mother's." She whispered.

Adriel then immediately turned and looked at Polaris in complete shock. "What?" Polaris then grinned at her. "This room used to be your parent's room and the room next door used to be your room when you were a little girl." Adriel's eyes widened and immediately looked over at Chloe. "No way!" Polaris giggled and nodded.

"Yes indeed! This will be your room Adriel and the dresses in that armoire are your mothers and some are tailored especially for you so please feel free to wear them if you would like."

Adriel nodded as Polaris looked over at Chloe. "The room next door will be yours and we have some clothing for you in there as well that should fit. Supper will be ready very soon and I will come to retrieve you both soon." Adriel nodded as she watched Polaris walk off. "Wait! You never told me what's the difference between the two brothers!" Polaris smirked at her as she opened the door.

"You will see."

And with that she walked out of the room. Chloe scoffed once Polaris closed the door. "That wasn't cryptic at all!" Adriel nodded in agreement. "No kidding." She then looked over at the armoire and sighed. "I guess we better get ready." Chloe immediately grinned and rushed over to the armoire and opened it. "Adri look at these dresses!" She said excitedly, Adriel walked up behind her and saw all kinds of outfits that their mother used to wear and smiled.

"They are beautiful."

She then gently pulled out a purple dress and suddenly a vision of her mother wearing this dress came to her, causing her to slightly jump. Chloe looked at her worriedly as she hung the dress back. "Are you ok?" She asked softly; seeing Adriel staring out into the distance. Adriel suddenly realized that her sister was talking to her and immediately nodded.

"Yeah! Just fine!"

Just then Polaris knocked on the door and smiled. "I'm sorry I know I just left but the Allfather and his family are ready for you to join them for supper." Adriel sighed as she pulled off her blazer revealing her gray dress pants and a form fitting white button down blouse that had ruffles on the top part of the shirt. She then looked over at her sister who had the same matching dark hair and blue eyes to see her wearing an aqua blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans and black converses.

She was still very much a little girl in Adriel's eyes and ever since their parents had passed she had made it a vow to protect the family she had left. She then looked over at Polaris who was waiting for them idly. "Let's go." Polaris smiled and gestured them to follow her.

As they went down the numerous halls, Chloe stayed close to her sister. She was nervous for them but at the same time extremely excited. Maybe this is the life they were meant to have. Sure she was going to miss their friends but maybe they could make some new friends, stranger things have happened.

As soon as they made it towards the dining hall Polaris smiled and gently bowed in front of the two girls. "My ladies, once you open these doors you will enter into the dining hall. I shall leave you two from here to continue on your own." Polaris then walked away, leaving the girls by themselves. Adriel sighed as she and her sister entered the room and was in complete shock and awe by what they saw before them.

The dining hall held a large table that could seat at least 12 people and there were gold and red tapestries covering the stone walls. There was also a large ornate carpet with gold and red designs covering most of the floor with two large chandeliers hanging from the decorated ceiling.

She then looked over to see steps leading up to a rather large balcony showing all of Asgard in its glory and as she looked over at the large wooden table she saw beautiful Asgardian flowers in elaborate vases while the room was glowing with soothing candle light. The plates were set perfectly and precise as they were waiting for their diners.

Adriel realized that the royal family hasn't shown yet and decided to walk up the steps and look at the beautiful scene before her while her sister walked around. She had to admit that Asgard was astonishingly beautiful and she honestly would love to venture out and see what it really was about.

However, her mind then suddenly moved back to her life back at home. How long could she put up with this? She had her job, her sister to think about, their life and their friends. Would she be able to give all that up for this? She didn't know.

Just then, the Allfather himself walked in with his wife and what she believed to be his two sons. The men were both extremely tall and literally could tower her. However, Polaris was right they were complete opposites.

One had golden blond hair and stubble around his chiseled face with pretty blue eyes while the other had slicked back black hair and green eyes and a clean shaven face. They both wore armor which she assumed was normal wear for them.

The blond hair man had a red cape and metal armor around his large muscular arms and chest as he wore black pants and boots. The other brother wore all green and gold armor that made her think that he might be more of a strategist than a warrior considering his thin but well-toned frame.

It was indeed a fact that these two men were very different and it made her almost wonder if they were actually brothers in the first place. Odin then looked over at Adriel to see her standing on the steps and smiled at her.

"Please my dear come join us."

Adriel hesitantly moved down the steps as she watched her sister sit down across the two brothers. She then walked over towards the table and took the seat next to her sister while the older man grinned. "Thank you for joining us." He said softly. Adriel couldn't help but smile, this man seemed so kind but it was just very hard for her to accept this. "Thank you for having us." She said softly, Odin chuckled as he clasped his hands together. "I would not have it any other way. Please let me introduce my wife and my sons to you and your sister." He then gestured to his wife and took her hand into his as he kissed her palm.

"This is my wife Frigga."

Adriel smiled and gently bowed her head. "It's a pleasure meeting you." Frigga grinned at her while Odin then gestured to the man across from her, the one with the black hair.

"This is my son Loki. He is the youngest of my two boys and masters in magic. He is a fine warrior and a fine son."

Loki nodded his head at her. "Pleasure to meet you." He said in a soft quiet tone, Adriel then instantly grinned at him as she leaned forward in her chair out of excitement. "Master in magic? You will definitely have to show me that sometime." Loki then smirked at her as the servants poured his drink for him. "You interest in magic?" Adriel then started to laugh.

"Who isn't? My dad used to do little magic tricks all the time but seeing the real thing now that's something I have to see."

Loki couldn't help the smile that was forming upon his lips. Finally someone was interested in what he did and not of what his more popular and more successful brother did. "Perhaps later." He responded, Adriel then grinned at him. "Promise?" Loki chuckled and nodded. "Promise." Odin smiled at this and then gestured towards his other son.

"Now my dear this is my eldest son Thor. He is by far a very exceptional warrior and a promising leader to our kingdom."

Adriel could tell that Loki was starting to get irritated by their father's description of Thor and almost wondered if there was a little bit of sibling rivalry going on here.

"Nice to meet you."

Thor grinned at her as he held his glass and held it up to her. "The pleasure is most definitely mine." Adriel nodded and then looked over at her sister.

"Well my name is Adriel and this little mini me over here is my little sister Chloe."

Chloe shyly waved at everyone as they all said hello. "Adriel please correct me if I am wrong but from my understanding you are a medicine woman in Midgard correct?" Frigga asked as she took a sip out of her drink. Adriel nodded and gave her a shy smile.

"Yes I am. I am actually just finishing up my residency as we speak."

The older woman gave Adriel a confused look as she placed her glass down. "May I ask what is a residency?" Adriel looked up at her and cleared her throat. "It's a stage of graduate medical training. Basically I practice under medical supervision by fully licensed physicians in hospitals or clinics and once I complete that I will be able to treat patients on my own." Frigga then nodded. "So you are still training so to speak." Adriel shrugged her shoulders as the servants placed the plates of food before them.

"Yes under supervision of licensed doctors however I am a doctor myself I just need to complete this before its official. It's like one more last hurrah before everything is set into place."

Frigga smiled at her while Loki looked up at her. "Is there a specific part of the body that you take most interest in studying?" Adriel was about to answer until Thor's big booming laughter had cut her off. "Honestly brother she is a medicine woman she interests in the entire body!" Loki rolled his eyes while Adriel smirked at Thor.

"Actually Thor you can specialize in a specific part of the body if I would like too but I would have to do a fellowship for that which I am considering on doing. I am really interested in the heart or the lungs so I might go into that."

Chloe then smiled over at her. "You want to take care of matters of the heart?" Adriel then smirked over at her.

"Not that kind of the doctor sweetie."

Chloe then started to laugh while Adriel grinned at her. "However I will make an exception for you." Chloe scoffed as she grinned over at her. "What is that supposed to mean!?" Adriel chuckled as she playfully shoved her sister's shoulder. "It means that you are boy crazy and usually I am the one who has to fix your broken heart." Chloe then smirked over at her. "At least I go out! When was the last time you had an actual date with a guy?!" Adriel then rolled her eyes.

"I haven't had time! I had school! I had work! I had to take care of you! It's not that simple to just take time for a date. I have to make sure we have food on the table that you have clothes to wear; bills need to be paid and make sure we have a car to drive so I can get you to school. Chloe you are my main priority I would give everything up just to make sure you were happy."

Chloe couldn't help but frown at her as she placed her napkin on her lap. "But I told you I would get a job!" Adriel then immediately shook her head. "No! I told you that the only thing I want from you is to concentrate in school and get good grades so you will be able to get into a good school that's all I want from you." Chloe sighed and shook her head while Frigga asked. "Didn't your family leave you girls anything?" Adriel looked up towards the Queen to see concern upon her face and gently nodded.

"Yes they did but then there are funeral expenses for two people and we used the money to pay for part of my school and I put half of it in an account so I can afford to put Chloe through school. So we're tight on money right now but it won't last forever. We are fine where we are at."

Odin clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "It seems that you have everything figured out for yourself." Adriel shrugged her shoulders and took a sip from her drink. "After our parents died I didn't have much of a choice. She's my responsibility and I want to make sure that she is happy." Odin nodded as he smiled at her.

"You are very much like your mother. You are very selfless."

Adriel couldn't help the smile that was forming upon her lips once she heard this. She desperately missed her parents and wished more than anything in the world to have them back in her life again but she knew that will never happen. She then gently looked over at the older man and gave him a serious look.

"Thank you. Life without them has been very trying and I appreciate your compliment very deeply."

Odin smiled as Thor chewed on a bread roll and started talking. "How is it that you do not have a male bounded to you yet? You are of the proper age to have a mate." Adriel immediately looked over at him completely shocked. "I'm sorry?!" Thor then smiled at her as he continued to chew.

"A woman of your age and of your beauty should be bounded to another by now."

Adriel arched her brow while Chloe then burst out into laughter. "She was going to be bounded but it didn't work out." Adriel glared at her sister as she grinned back at her. Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then looked over at the young woman. "Why did it not work out?" Adriel shrugged her shoulders and diverted her gaze away from him as she took another sip from her glass. "It just didn't. Can we please talk about something else?" she asked in hopes to try to move away from this conversation. However Thor would not let up. "Why not? Was he not faithful? Were you not his ideal bride? Were you not faithful to him?" Adriel then immediately cuts him off, getting really irritated with the constant questioning.

"Because he used to beat the hell out of me that's why!"

Suddenly the whole table grew quiet as she placed her napkin onto the table and then looked over at Odin. "I'm sorry but I am not hungry can I please be excused?" Odin silently nodded while Adriel rose up from her seat and looked over at Chloe. "Are you coming with me?" Chloe then shook her head. "I was going to finish up if that's ok?" Adriel nodded and gently ruffled her hair. "That's fine. I'll see you in a bit." Chloe nodded while Adriel walked off.

Once Adriel was gone Chloe then looked over at Thor and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that… It's just that is a real heated topic for her. Eric was not the best guy and after mom and dad died it just got worse. She didn't have enough time for him so he automatically thought that she was cheating on him which she wasn't and he would stalk her and question her and anyone she would talk to and he would slap her around and hit her to the point where she would have to go to the hospital and she just couldn't take it anymore. This man that she loved so much was also the worst person for her. So she broke off the engagement two years ago and hadn't looked back since."

Thor nodded not realizing how serious this topic was and automatically felt horrible for his constant pestering. "I apologize for pressing I was just merely curious." Chloe smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's ok, she just needs to go blow off some steam." Loki then looked over at his father and asked if he could be excused. "Absolutely." Odin said softly, Loki then rose up from his chair and bid everyone a good evening as he left the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Character's of Thor only just my own. I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for taking the time to read it. :)**

**Chapter 4:**

Loki was now strolling down the halls and made his way towards the guest quarters. He was severely annoyed by his brother's antics and the fact that he just kept pushing on such a sensitive subject only irritated him even more. He could tell that she was getting uncomfortable and wished that his brother would stop but he wouldn't.

Loki then turned down another hall and softly smiled to himself. He figured that the less appeal his brother looked to her then maybe he would have a better chance in getting to know her. He remembered her when they were children, he remembered how she was his only friend and when her parents decided to move back to Midgard he was devastated in losing his best friend.

However, regarding the circumstances he was happy to see her again but couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she had become. His heart literally stopped once he saw her and when she looked up at him he felt his body shiver. He was also enraged after hearing about this man harming her the way that he has, it severely angered him that anyone would dare touch her in any sort of way.

He then finally made it up to her door and gently knocked while the guards bowed towards him and moved away. He smirked at them as the door quietly opened to show the woman he was searching for. Her eyes were blood shot obviously from crying and her hair was ruffled probably from her running her fingers through it. Even in her saddest moment she was still a beauty to him and he couldn't help but give her a hesitant smile.

"Hello."

Adriel sniffed her nose and gave him a small smile.

"Hey…"

Loki shifted his weight on his feet as he cleared his throat. "May I come in?" Adriel gently nodded and moved the door open enough for him to come in. She then closed the door and rested her back against it while he examined the room. He remembered playing with her in this room; he remembered so much of her that it seemed like just yesterday.

He then looked back at her and saw her resting her hands behind her back as she laid herself against the door, she was tempting he had to admit but he knew that in order for her to trust him that he would have to pace himself.

"I apologize for my brother's actions he can be quiet an insensitive creature when it comes to certain things like that."

Adriel smiled at him and gently shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, I'm sorry for over reacting. You'd think after two years that I would be able to break away from this but I can't." She said softly as she made her way over towards the balcony, opened the doors and then walked outside to see all of Asgard glowing against the night sky.

Loki followed after her and rested his elbows against the railing while she stared out at the entire city. "It's so beautiful here." She whispered, Loki smiled and slowly turned towards her. He then gently placed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and suddenly a beautiful glowing red rose appeared in his hand as he moved his hand away.

Adriel's eyes widened in complete surprise as Loki grinned at her and held out the flower for her to take. "This rose will never die. It will wilt while you are sad but glow and bloom beautifully while you are happy. It is your rose to keep." Adriel's heart started pounding in her chest as she took the rose and looked up into his green eyes and couldn't help the smile that was starting forming upon her lips.

She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly against her. Loki then gently wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

Loki smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. "You are most welcome." Adriel then pulled away from him and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just a little emotional and that has to be the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time." Loki bowed his head and started to fiddle with his hands. "It is quite alright, I do not mind." Adriel smiled and shook her head.

"So tell me about you."

Loki arched his brow at her while she leaned her back against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest. "What would you like to know about me?" Adriel shrugged and smirked at him. "Anything, I just want to get to know you." Loki sighed and leaned against the railing right next to her.

"I am Loki the god of lies and mischief. I am the son of Odin and the youngest brother of Thor the god of lightning and thunder."

Adriel then immediately shook her head and stopped him. "No I don't care about who your father is or who your brother is. I care about who you are. What do you like to do? What are your hobbies? Do you have a favorite color? I want to know what you are all about." Loki looked at her astounded. Never in his life has anyone ever cared about what his wants and needs were.

Sure, there have been women in his life but they were a mere fling to say that they were with the prince of Asgard but for some reason this woman was so much more different from them.

"I love magic, I love being able to be in control and I like to play jokes on people. However, most people think I'm childish and immature but really I understand so much more than they can imagine."

Adriel chuckled as she watched him. "I highly doubt that you are immature." Loki shrugged as he grinned at her. "I'm not a very trustworthy man. I am known to have a silver tongue and I am a man who knows what he wants and will not stop until I get it." Adriel smirked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but to be honest I think you are more than just that."

Loki snickered as he moved off of the railing. "You do not remember do you?" Adriel immediately looked up at him, completely confused. "I'm sorry?" Loki grinned at her as he moved around to face her. "When we were children we used to play together. You and I were considered really good friends." Adriel furrowed her brows and examined him even more. Sudden realization came to her as she stared at him. "You're the little boy in my dreams!" Loki smirked at her as she continued.

"I always have this dream about a little boy with black hair and green eyes. It would always start out with us playing together but then it would show us clinging together as we were before this big golden dome on this rainbow bridge. I usually would wake up at that part but every night I would always have that same dream reoccur. It used to annoy Erik like crazy!"

Loki's expression completely changed once he heard her speak of this other man. It enraged him that someone dared to hurt her in such a way and he really honestly wanted to do more than just have a few brash words with this man. "Why did you allow him to harm you this way?" Adriel shrugged, her expression changing from playful to sad.

"Honestly I don't know, I suppose I never had anyone like him before and I fell in love almost instantly and was afraid that I could never have anyone like him to love me. I was afraid of being alone especially after my parents died but I just couldn't do it anymore. My sister was my main priority and I was putting her in danger so I broke it off with him. Of course he was angry and yeah I was in the hospital for a couple of weeks but knowing that she was safe is all I cared about."

Loki gave her a deadly glare as he slowly moved closer to her. "If he ever loved you he would never dare touch you in any sort of way that harmed you. You should've left when he first began this insanity." He said in a dark whisper, Adriel glared at him and moved away from him.

"You can't help who you love Loki! I honestly tried but I couldn't! I was literally heartbroken for a year! I could barely function but I had to because of my sister! If it wasn't for her I would've probably done something that I might've regretted." She said softly.

Loki then immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him, her body being pinned between his and the railing. His green eyes blazing into hers, his face was only mere inches in which she began to tremble as he placed his hands on her hips.

He gave her a very dark and terrifying look making her wonder if everything he said to her was true.

"Never, ever think that way again. You may have loved him but you are more than what you think. He was a coward and could not handle the thought of you walking away from him so he tried to break you down and he did. That is the only reason why he continued and if he ever comes near you again I will make it a point to come to Midgard and kill him myself."

Adriel furrowed her brows and gently shook her head. "Why are you so hyper about this? It's not like I will probably ever be able to see him again." Loki sighed and slowly looked away from her. "You were my best friend, you were my only friend and if anything happened to you I would regret it forever." Adriel's eyes softened once she heard this, how was it that she couldn't remember him? What did he mean by her being his only friend? Surely this man had many friends! He was a prince after all! Sure she could care or less if he was a prince or not but she was not most people.

She could see something in those green eyes of his, something of sadness and loneliness, something of betrayal and heartbreak. Why was he feeling these feelings? It seemed that his father and mother loved him; it was obvious that his brother was more favored when his father announced them to her but she always thought that was typical.

This was all way too confusing for her however at the same time she couldn't help but want to be friends with him. He seemed to have a fun personality when he wanted to show it and she figured that maybe since she has all this time on her hands that maybe she could make him come out of his shell even more.

"Well luckily nothing happened so you do not have to worry. Now… you never told me what your favorite color is."

Loki looked at her strangely until he noticed the playful smirk appearing on her lips. Loki couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "Green." Adriel gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "I would have never guessed! But honestly it's a good look for you; the color really brings out your eyes." She said softly as she moved away from him.

Loki followed after her as she walked over towards the vanity and picked up her mother's mirror and examined it. "I still can't believe that this used to be my life here, this used to be my home." Loki walked up behind her as she glided her fingertips over the engraved letters that spelled her mother's name.

"This is your home now and it will be indefinitely."

Adriel sighed and slowly looked back over at him. "What happens if I don't want this to be my home?" Loki stared at her as he moved towards her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I'm sure you will change your mind." Adriel shook her head as she walked towards him. "I don't know… I have so much back at home; I don't think I can do this." Loki then glared at her. "What is it on Midgard that holds your heart so dear to it? Is it that man you speak of before? The one you planned to be bounded with?" He asked spitefully, Adriel glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No it's not because I want to go back to him! I have a life at home, I have my friends! I have my job! I have my little apartment and all my things that I have worked so hard to have! My parents are there! Even though they are not alive they are still there!"

Loki then rose up, towering her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "It will get easier to accept this place as your home. I promise." Adriel frowned and looked away from him. "I don't know how easy it's going to be. I don't have anyone other than my sister." Loki then grinned down at her and shook his head. "You also have me as your friend." Adriel couldn't help but smile at him and start to laugh.

"Yes… I do have you as my friend."

Loki moved closer to her and was about to say something until the door began to slam open. Adriel quickly jumped away from him as they both looked over towards the door.

As soon as they did this, Adriel smiled once she saw that it was her sister. "You seriously missed a great meal! This place just keeps getting better and better!" Chloe said excitedly as she rushed into the room. She then noticed that her sister seemed a little ridged and then looked over to notice that Loki was in the room with her.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She said softly, slightly embarrassed.

Adriel grinned at her then walked over and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You were not interrupting. I'm glad to hear that you are having a good time." Chloe then smiled over at her and then looked back over towards Loki. "Oh trust me I am but I gotta ask. What cha guys doin?" Adriel chuckled, while Loki arched his brow at her. "We are just getting acquainted." Chloe then scoffed. "Is that what they call it these days?" Adriel rolled her eyes and bumped her hip into her sisters while Loki was giving them both a confused look.

"No it's not! Now come on you need to get some sleep, we need to regroup for tomorrow."

Chloe sighed and looked over at Loki once again. "See how pushy she is! Even on a different world I still have a bed time!" Loki couldn't help but smirk while Adriel glared at her. "Don't start Chloe! I'm still in charge of you and you will listen to me especially in a different world." Chloe sighed and shook her head. "Fine…" She exasperated and walked off towards the balcony to look over Asgard.

Adriel shook her head and then smiled over at Loki. "Kids… can't live with them and you can never tell them to go to bed without an argument." Loki chuckled as he started to walk towards the door.

"I suppose I should leave and allow you two to rest."

Adriel looked back at her sister who was resting on the railing as she walked Loki towards the door. "Yeah… I guess that would probably be a good thing." She said laughingly as she opened the door. Loki then turned around to face her with a large smile on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow Lady Adriel and I promise to show you some tricks as well."

Adriel immediately grinned up at him as if she was a small child. "I will be looking forward to it!" Loki then gently took her hand into his and placed a soft kiss on her palm, his eyes burning into hers as he did this.

"Good evening Lady Adriel."

Adriel couldn't help the blush that was starting to rise to her cheeks and started to giggle. "Good evening to you too. Prince Loki." Loki smiled at her and gave her a slight bow before he left the room.

Once he was gone Adriel closed the door and rested her back against it, biting her bottom lip. Chloe finally came back into the room, closing the doors behind her. "I'm sorry but he is so into you!" She said with a bit of laughter in her voice. Adriel glared at her little sister as she moved away from the door. "What are you talking about?" Chloe smirked at her sister as she plopped down on the bed.

"He had his eyes on you the moment we got here and once you excused yourself he makes a bee line over to your room and you really don't know why he would do that?"

Adriel rolled her eyes as she pulled back the covers. She was hoping that tomorrow would be an easier day to try and grasp all this craziness. Chloe then pulled the covers back too since she was still nervous to sleep in the next room on her own. As the two girls were finally settled into bed Adriel then finally answered Chloe.

"Apparently he and I were best friends when we were children. According to him other than his brother I was his only friend so I suppose he just wants to rekindle that friendship or see if it was even still there."

Chloe arched her brow at her sister as she rested on her pillow. "Do you remember him?" Adriel shrugged as she rested her head in her hand as she lies on her side.

"Remember those dreams I would have about me being a little girl and there was always this little boy with black hair and green eyes? It used to drive Eric crazy?"

Chloe immediately nodded while Adriel continued. "I am starting to think that those dreams weren't just dreams I think they were memories." Chloe then smiled at her as she snuggled into her pillow. "This is so cool Adri." Adriel sighed and gently shook her head.

"No Chloe it's not. We need to find a way to get us back home, we have a life there."

Chloe sighed and looked away from her. "But we can start new here." Adriel frowned as she blew out the candles on the night stand that lit up the room. "We'll talk about this tomorrow alright?" Chloe nodded as she blew out her candles and sighed begrudgingly.

"Alright…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to give out a huge thank you for all the alerts and reviews I have received so far. It really has meant a lot to me since it's been a really long time since I have wrote anything. I really hope you all are enjoying this story as it has been fun for me writing it. I promise another chapter will be out soon and with that all said I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning has come as Adriel awoken. She gently rose up from her bed to notice that her sister was no longer there. She quickly looked around the room and realized that her sister was no longer in her room.

Just as soon as she was about to panic the door then opened to show Polaris walking in with a large smile upon her face. "Good Morning!" Adriel quickly pushed the covers away as worry crossed her face. "Polaris where is my sister!?" Polaris smiled as she walked over towards the drapes.

"Your sister is fine; she is with the All Father and his Queen enjoying breakfast."

Adriel sighed in relief as Polaris pulled open the drapes allowing the light to shine brightly into her room. Adriel squinted her eyes as Polaris opened the elaborate doors of her armoire and then quickly turned around and smiled at her.

"What would you like to wear? We had some clothing customized to your measurements so you would feel comfortable in your own clothing or we have your mother's clothing if you wish to wear them as well. Your sister chose the customized clothing."

Adriel nodded as she gently rose up from the bed and gave Polaris a small smile. "The customized clothing will be alright." Polaris grinned as she grabbed a pair of black form fitting pants with a pair of black boots that went up to her knees. Polaris then pulled out a white off the shoulder linen peasant blouse.

Once all of Adriel's clothing was pulled out Polaris then smiled over at Adriel and gave her a slight bow. "I will leave you to change miss." Adriel thanked Polaris as she picked up the clothing and began to walk towards the changing screen.

As soon as Polaris was gone, Adriel began to get changed and once she was finally dressed she then walked over towards the vanity and began to fix her long, dark wavy hair. She finished this task and ended up finding a beautiful emerald pendent necklace that used to be her mothers. She softly smiled as she thumbed the smooth emerald and decided that she was going to put it on.

She stared at the reflection before her. For once she felt like she could finally let go of all the tension of all the stress that was bearing down on her shoulders and finally be able to feel good about herself.

She then made her way towards the door and opened it to see a large stone hallway. She tried to remember how she got back here last evening and decided to take a right. It seemed like forever as she tried to locate her sister and just as she was about to go into the dining hall she then heard voices and immediately stopped. She didn't mean to intrude but recognized that the voice she just heard belonged to Loki.

"Lady Sif would you join me and be my escort to the Asgardian Ball?"

Adriel heard the woman scoff in irritation.

"Loki why do you put me through this? I am not interested in going to a ball with you. Please let us just be honest with one another and admit to each other that neither of us would have a good time. You'd be miserable and I'd be obligated to stay at your side. Do you really want this?"

Adriel clenched her fists, the more and more she listened to this woman the more aggravated she was becoming. Who was she to talk to the prince of Asgard in such a way? Not even a prince how dare she talk to anyone that way?!

"Is it because you strive for my brother to ask you? He won't you know. My brother has no intentions of becoming bounded with you Sif. He only views you as his dearest friend."

Loki countered with a bit of hurt and anger in his voice. She could tell that Sif was growing more irritated with Loki's remark and heard her say.

"That is not what I search for. However it's time to stop this childish infatuation with me and move on. Loki you are not a man but a child and what I search for in a partner is a man."

Adriel felt a pang of rage sear through her heart once she heard this. Why was this woman so hostile towards him? Loki wasn't a bad looking man at all and he seemed to be kind hearted, why did she act this way towards him?

"You think me as childish!? My brother is more of a child than I ever am! He's arrogant, foolish, and reckless! He is a brute while I am a strategist and the one who always cleans up his mess! And you dare tell me that I am the childish one!?"

Adriel knew Loki was furious now and felt bad for him; it was obvious that no one took Loki seriously and thought of him more as a nuisance than as a friend. As if he was the annoying little brother who always tagged along with his big brother and friends.

It really did upset Adriel because even though Chloe would get on her nerves she would always go out of her way to make her feel special. It was obvious however that this family didn't feel the same way.

"You were always jealous of your brother Loki. It's time to accept that your brother will become king and place this jealousy to rest. It's time to move on."

She could hear movement and she assumed that Loki moved closer to Sif in rage.

"Do not tell me how to handle my life and do not sit here and make assumptions that I am jealous of my brother! I love my brother more than anyone and would support him over any of you! Now get out of my sight!"

He said with so much venom, she didn't hear any movement which made her think that Sif refused to move and that is when she heard Loki shout. "NOW!" Adriel jumped as she heard his booming voice and then heard footsteps rushing out of the dining hall. Sif quickly ran past Adriel not even noticing her standing there and ran down the hall. Adriel allowed out a large sigh of relief and quickly peeked into the dining hall to see Loki now walking up the steps to look over all of Asgard.

"You can stop hiding now. I know you heard everything."

Adriel's heart jumped once she heard him speak and slowly made her appearance known. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was really trying to search for my sister." Loki slowly looked back at her and was going to come up with some sort of smart retort but he halted himself once he saw her.

She was extremely beautiful even in her new clothing he had to admit that she was a sight to be seen. Her long dark brown wavy hair cascaded down her back, her small but curvy body held her cloths so admiringly, her tan skin glowed against the light and her beautiful sapphire eyes were more hypnotizing than usual.

How was this woman not bounded to a man yet? He thought to himself. He remembered all their times together as children, how they used to play and laugh and enjoy their time with one another. He remembered through thick or thin that she always stood by him even when everyone was standing with Thor.

He knew his brother always admired her to and valued her friendship just as much as he did however he was the most heartbroken when he saw his best friend leave once and for all.

"No worries it's not like this would be the first time I am talked to in such a manner."

Adriel frowned as she gently climbed up the steps and stood next to him. "You don't deserve to be spoken to that way. They have no right." Loki then scoffed at her as he turned to look back into her sapphire eyes. "No they do not but they do it anyways. My brother will always be much more acceptable than I will ever be." Adriel frowned at him and gently placed her hand onto his arm.

"Well for what it's worth. I would be honored to go to the ball with you."

Loki's eyebrows rose completely in shock. "You would?" Adriel nodded and gave him a small smile. "I would." Loki then immediately glared at her and stormed up to her, literally towering her.

"Do not do this for me out of pity. I am not a pathetic swine who thrives for company!" He growled.

Adriel smiled at him and shook her head. "I am not doing this out of pity I am doing this because I want to go with you and have fun! It's been so long since I have done anything for myself and I figured you and I could use a little bit of fun. So what do you say Prince Loki would you join me to the Asgardian Ball?" Loki couldn't help the smirk that was forming onto his lips, she genuinely wanted to go with him not because of pity or remorse but because she wanted to have an enjoyable time with him.

Maybe things would get better after-all. He then placed his hands behind his back and gave her a genuine smile. "I accept Lady Adriel." Adriel beamed at him and happily danced on her feet. "Great! So what color are you wearing for the ball?" Loki gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"What color am I wearing?"

Adriel nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah so that way I can look for a dress that will match your attire." Realization dawned on him and he started to laugh. "Oh! Um I suppose my usual armor. It is customary for us to wear it at all times in case of danger." Adriel smiled at him and took in his attire.

He was wearing green and gold which she had to admit suited him very well and brought out his piercing green eyes and black hair. She then looked back up at him and tilted her head to the side to examine him. "So green and gold then?" Loki chuckled and held his arms out as he looked over his attire.

"Yes I suppose."

Adriel giggled as she looked over at Asgard. "It really is a beautiful place." Loki nodded as he looked back over at the city. "It is… I wish you could've lived here longer; I've missed you every day when you left. I knew it was out of your control but I did miss you." He said softly as he looked back at her. Adriel sighed and gently shook her head.

"I wish I could remember you, I wish I could remember all this. I just have dreams which I'm starting to believe are memories."

Loki gave her a small smile as he took her hand into his. "We were very young when you left but to this day I still remember. I think I just wanted to hold onto those memories more because you were my only friend." Adriel gave him a sad smile as she gently placed her palm on his cheek.

"Well now we can make new memories as friends."

Loki smiled and took her hand into his and kissed it. "That we can do." Adriel blushed just by that small action and gently took her hands back and cleared her throat. "Well I better find my sister before she gets herself into trouble." Loki chuckled as he followed her down the steps. "I will help you search for her." Adriel smiled appreciatively as they both walked out of the dining hall.

"What is life like in Midgard?"

He asked as they continued to walk down the large elaborate halls together. Adriel looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's wonderful but it is what you make of it. There is so much beauty but there is so much ugliness and ferocity in it as well. Its home… it may not be as magnificent as Asgard but it's still our home, it's still the place where we learned to love, learned to play and have fun, learned to become strong and learned to forgive. When my parents died I felt so alone even though I had Eric I was still alone. And once I got rid of him it was just me and Chloe. We moved into this small apartment with barely any money and with little hope for anything and ended up making the greatest friends we could ever ask for. My three neighbors ended up becoming my best friends and would help watch Chloe for me when I had to work night shifts and their friends ended up becoming our friends because they were around so much and we all became one big happy family. I don't know what I would've done without them."

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, a sense of jealousy tingeing within him. "I would like to see Midgard." Adriel smiled up at him and shrugged. "Maybe one day you will." Loki smiled down at her as they turned a corner. "Promise?"

Adriel giggled and nodded.

"Promise."

Just as they walked into another room she then heard a loud booming voice. "Lady Adriel, I am glad that you have come to join us!" Adriel immediately looked up to see Thor grinning at her as he made his way towards her.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground into a large bear hug. Adriel couldn't help but laugh at this action and started to feel her lungs constrict from the way he squeezed her.

"Thor… I can't breathe!"

Thor immediately released his hold on her and placed her down on the ground gently. "I apologize my lady I forget my own strength." Adriel chuckled and started to wave her hands. "It's alright really." Thor grinned down at her as he moved slightly closer to her, not realizing that Loki was becoming furious with the scene before him.

"I also apologize for my actions last evening. It was very out of line and I do hope that someday you will forgive me."

Adriel smiled at Thor, the man really was a large teddy bear but she could feel Loki's eyes blazing into the both of them. "Thor its fine, I forgive you. It was just a really touchy subject." Thor nodded as he gave her a closed mouth smile.

"I understand and please allow me to make it up to you. There is an Asgardian Ball in a few days and I would be honored if you were my escort."

Adriel smiled at Thor and then looked back at Loki who was glaring at his older brother. "I would love to Thor however your brother beat you to it." Thor looked utterly surprised as he looked over at his brother. "Really!? Loki you asked Adriel to the Asgardian Ball?" Loki glared at his brother and nodded.

"Yes I did. Is it honestly that unbelievable?"

Thor grinned at his brother and shook his head as he walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Not at all! In fact I am elated that you have an escort especially one as lovely as this one." Loki nodded, a small smile starting to form upon his lips by his brother's approval. He then walked up next to Adriel and smiled at her. "Thank you brother." He said softly and then looked back up at him.

Adriel finally looked around to notice the room was lit by candle light and a large fire pit that sat in the middle of the room with a couple of couches surrounding it. She then noticed the three warriors.

One was tall and with long red curly hair with a matching long red beard, the shorter man next to him had short blonde hair with a matching blonde goatee.

The other man next to him had black hair and a very stoic expression and next to him was the woman she has already became accustomed to and was very displeased with at the moment. Thor grinned and wrapped his arm around Adriel's shoulders and pushed her forward with him.

"Adriel please let me introduce you to our friends."

He then pointed towards the red haired man. "This is Volstagg the Voluminous." Volstagg smiled at Adriel and gave her a slight bow. "It is a pure pleasure my lady." Adriel smiled at him and started to laugh.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

Thor then pointed over at the blond hair man who was grinning at her from ear to ear. "This is Fandral the Valiant." Fandral then slowly walked up to her and took her hand into his and leaned down to kiss the top of her hand as his eyes stayed glued to hers.

"The pleasure is surely mine my dear. Tell me are you interested in seeing my sword?"

Adriel smirked at him as she arched her brow. "Excuse me?" Fandral grinned at her as he pulled out his sword and began to examine it. "Perhaps help me polish it as well?" Adriel's eyebrows rose as she looked at the sword and couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"I would love to but it seems that you polish your sword quiet well and really do not need my help."

Fandral frowned at her while Thor and Loki began to snicker. "Better luck next time Fandral." Volstagg said with laughter in his voice. Fandral glared at him while Thor then introduced the man next to him. "This is Hogun the grim." Adriel smiled and gently nodded her head. "It's really nice to meet you." Hogun gave her a slight nod as he stared back at her.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

Adriel smiled figuring that he was probably the quietest of the both and probably was known to be the voice of reason. Thor then gestured to Sif who was already glaring at Adriel with her arms crossed over her chest. "And you have already met Lady Sif." Adriel nodded as she held out her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure…" Lady Sif then cuts her off. "Spare me." She said angrily. "Please do not waste my time with your fake pleasantries." Adriel frowned at her while Thor glared.

"Sif this is no way to speak with our new friend."

Sif then scoffed.

"She's an ungrateful little being."

Loki then sneered at her. "Watch your tongue Lady Sif and know your place. Our father brought her here because she belongs here." Adriel was getting tired of this hostility from this woman and decided that she was going to speak up about it.

"Look I do not understand why you do not like me and I apologize if I seemed ungrateful. I'm not familiar with this place and was scared. I have all these responsibilities at home and being told that this is my home now threw me under a whirlwind, I have my sister to think about and my main priority is making sure she is safe and secure and I felt threatened at the time. I don't want to be your enemy Sif and I hope one day we can learn to be friends. But until then let's try and be civil to one another."

Sif frowned at her but gently nodded. "I would like that; it would be nice to have another female around." Adriel smiled at her and nodded. "I could definitely use another friend." Lady Sif gave her a small smile and then looked over at Loki.

"So you asked her to be your escort?"

Loki nodded as he gave her a warning glare. "Yes I did." Sif did not look pleased with him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I see." Loki gave her a sarcastic smirk as he walked over towards Adriel and gently placed his hand on her arm.

"We should probably continue your search for your sister."

Adriel's eyes widened in realization and quickly look back at him. "Oh shoot! Your right!" She then looked back at Thor and his friends and smiled. "It was nice meeting you all formally I hope we will be able to get to know one another soon!" She said with a genuine smile on her lips as Loki was gently pushing her out of the room. "The pleasure was ours my Lady." Volstagg said with was a large smile. Adriel grinned back at him as Loki now finally escorted her out of the room.

Once they were both gone, Volstagg sighed and gently shook his head. "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into with him." Thor arched his brow at Volstagg in confusion. "She is fine in his care old friend. Loki is just attached to her because she was his dearest friend when they were children that is all." Hogun crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over at Thor.

"I believe that it is more than friendship that he seeks with her."

Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly what could they have in common?! She's from Midgard and is probably not even in the slightest interested in him or his antics." Fandral shrugged as he looked over at her. "I suppose time will tell." Thor then chuckled as he placed his hand on Volstagg's shoulder.

"Trust me my friends Loki may be a nuisance every once in a while but he is a dedicated man and will make sure her stay here is more than adequate. However I believe that she only values friendship and that is all at this moment in time." The warriors three rolled their eyes while Sif silently shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I just want to say thank you again for all the adds and reviews. I deeply appreciate them and I am so glad to see that people are enjoying this story! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and promise the next one will be out soon! :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Adriel and Loki roamed the halls still searching for Chloe. Adriel then looked over at Loki who was silently walking along side with her, his expression hard as stone. "Your friends are very interesting." Loki then scoffed as he finally looked over at her. "They are only my friends because of my brother." He said agitatedly, Adriel stared at him curiously as they rounded another corner.

"They seemed like they considered you as a friend."

Loki glared down at her as they passed by a couple of guards. "They believe me to be a nuisance; they value my help when they need it however they only befriend me because my brother insists of my presence." Adriel nodded as they were now standing in front of another door.

"Your brother seems to love you very much."

Loki nodded and then gently bowed his head. "My brother is my best friend. Next to you he always stood by me however he takes me for granted as well. Considering I'm the youngest brother he thinks that I need to obey every word he says." Adriel started to laugh, this sounded all too familiar when it came to her and Chloe.

"I completely understand. Chloe and I get in arguments all the time. I think it's just an older sibling thing because we've been through it already and we're really not trying to boss around we think we know what's best and try to enforce it on our younger siblings. But sometimes it comes across as being forceful but at least for me it's not intentional."

Loki nodded as he opened the door to show Adriel a large and grand library. The walls were completely covered with books with latters leading up to balconies to stand upon to retrieve even more books. There was seating near a large and elegant fireplace with beautiful rugs covering the floors. Adriel's jaw literally dropped from the sight before her not even noticing a young girl shouting her name.

"Adri! Isn't this place amazing!?"

Adriel nodded as she looked around some more. "Yeah it really is." She said softly and then finally snapped back to reality, immediately glared at her little sister. "Chloe where the hell have you been!? I've been searching for you this entire time! You know better than to run off like that!" Chloe frowned at her sister while they all heard a female voice speak.

"Please forgive me Adriel after breakfast Chloe stated her love for books so I figured I would show her our reading room."

Adriel's eyes widened when she realized it was the Queen speaking and looked over at her kind and smiling face. "I apologize your majesty I'm just very protective over her that's all and I was starting to grow worried when I couldn't find her." Frigga chuckled at Adriel and gave her an understanding smile. "I completely understand my dear. Family is a very important piece to a person's life." Adriel nodded as she looked over at her sister and smiled.

"Especially if they are all you have left."

Chloe then walked over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you even though you're crazy." Adriel chuckled as she squeezed her tight. "We come from the same tree sweetie but thank you for the sentiment." Chloe laughed and then noticed Loki standing behind them with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Loki!"

Chloe said excitedly and became very amused by the fact that Loki was with her sister and kind of elated that Adriel formed a friendship with him. Loki gave her a closed mouth smile, it was obvious that he didn't know what to make of her yet but she figured with due time that he will eventually warm up to her.

"Hello Lady Chloe."

Chloe grinned while Frigga walked over to her son. "Loki…" Loki nodded at his mother, the same serious look on his face as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello mother."

He said softly as he hugged her back. "How are you my son?" Loki shrugged as he glanced over at Adriel. "I am well mother." Frigga grinned at Loki as she released him. "Are you treating our guest well Loki? I hope you are not up to any mischief." Loki rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes mother I am treating her well." Frigga nodded in approval as she placed her hand on his arm.

"My dear I know you do not enjoy when I do this but I have found you an escort to take with to the Asgardian Ball. I understand that you do not like when I interfere but I do believe that this young woman would be a nice fit for you."

Loki glared at his mother, he was sick of her constant match making and interfering in his life. He loved his mother dearly, however because Thor was to become King of Asgard he had the right to choose who he wanted and their mother felt that Loki needed to be kept preoccupied and that is when the match making began. He hated it and always insisted that he was capable of choosing his own mate and luckily his father always sided with him when it came to this topic. It seemed like that his mother and father always favored Thor before him.

Thor was always the golden child while he was the one who they had to tolerate. He knew that his mother tried her hardest to make him feel loved and accepted but it was obvious to him that Thor will always rank highest over him. "Mother I really wished you didn't, I already have an escort for the ball." He said agitatedly, Frigga looked at him completely surprised but at the same time elated.

"You do!? Loki that is wonderful! Who is the young woman you are planning on taking?"

Loki started to fidget with his hands and slowly looked over at Adriel who was smiling at him. "I have asked Lady Adriel if she would like to join me." Frigga looked ecstatic and immediately rushed over to Adriel and took her hands into hers.

"Oh my dear this is wonderful! Come, we must help you prepare for the ball!"

Before Adriel could even get a word out Frigga was now pulling her out of the reading room. "Come Chloe we must find your sister the proper dress to wear for the ball!" She said excitedly, Chloe grinned and looked over at Loki who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Thank you." Loki looked at her oddly as she started to make her way towards the door. "For what?" He asked incredulously, Chloe shrugged as she was now leaning against the door frame smiling at him, with her arms crossed.

"My sister hasn't had a date in two years since Eric and you are the first guy she is willing to go on a date with since then. So thank you for asking her and taking a chance with her. After everything that's been going on, she deserves to have a little bit of fun and happiness in her life. When mom and dad died it was like the whole entire world fell on her shoulders so just please promise me that you will help her have some fun, help her smile and enjoy herself. She really needs it."

Loki gave her a serious look and gently nodded his head. "I promise." He said in a whisper. However, deep inside he was elated once he heard this. He was really hoping that Adriel would soften up to him and that their friendship would become closer and that way she would favor him over his brother. He noticed Chloe grinning at him, she was literally Adriel's little mini me. Same long dark hair, tan skin and blue eyes but she was much more petite than her sister. Chloe then walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you!" She whispered and then quickly ran off to catch up to her sister and his mother.

Once she was gone he couldn't help the smirk that was forming onto his lips. Everything he had planned for was going exactly the way he wanted it to. Ever since Adriel had come back to Asgard he made it a point to figure out every way possible to make sure that she would be walking into his arms. He'd be damned if Thor took the only thing that he had that was good in his life and he'd be damned if he allowed everything to fall apart now.

He knew that Adriel was around the corner when he was talking to Sif and he knew Sif would immediately turn him down. However, he didn't expect to have an argument with her the way he did but he was elated that the argument worked in his favor.

He was honestly planning on asking her on his own but was completely surprised when Adriel asked him instead. Everything was finally going into play and now the only thing he needed to concentrate on was to make sure that his brother did not interfere and that is something that will become a task in itself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! I just want to say thank you again for all the adds and reviews. I deeply appreciate them and I am so glad to see that people are enjoying this story! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and promise the next one will be out soon! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

"Now this dress looks magnificent on you."

Frigga said excitedly as she and Chloe watched Adriel come out from behind the changing screen. Adriel smiled as she walked up to the platform that had large elaborate mirrors that were hanging on the walls.

The dress was truly beautiful but it was a sapphire blue and she really wanted to wear a green dress for the Asgardian Ball so she could match Loki. She saw the dress maker look at her expectantly hoping that she would like her work and then noticed Chloe standing there excitedly. "Yeah Adri this dress is beautiful!" Adriel smiled over at the three women and then looked back at the mirror.

"It's beautiful but there's only one problem with it."

The dressmaker looked at her with a saddened yet irritated expression as she waved her hands anxiously. "What could possibly be wrong with this dress!? This dress is perfect for you!" Adriel smiled as she looked back at the dressmaker.

"It's amazing however it's not green."

The dressmaker frowned while Frigga smiled. "I understand now." The dressmaker scoffed while she placed her hands on her hips. "Well I am glad that someone does because I don't understand the significance of the color!" Adriel chuckled and gently shook her head. "My date is wearing green." Chloe smirked and looked over at Frigga who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Your date!?" The dressmaker said completely confused.

Adriel chuckled and gently nodded her head. "Yes my escort is wearing green and I would like to match him." The dressmaker sighed and then looked over at her various gowns that she had brought. "I believe that I do have one green dress that would look very elegant for you to wear." She said as she walked over to her large variety of dresses. Frigga walked up to Adriel while they were waiting and gave her a warm smile.

"I appreciate you taking such an interest in this ball." She said softly.

Adriel looked over at her and grinned. "Well I am looking very forward to attending." Frigga placed her hands on Adriel's shoulders as they both looked into the mirror staring at their reflections. "Loki has a good heart. He's just very misunderstood but he means well. I think he is quite taken with you, he usually does not warm up to anyone but he has with you." Adriel gave her a confused look, her nerves starting to fire up. "How do you know?" Frigga chuckled as she looked back at her.

"You are the first woman he has asked to attend this ball without my meddling. That means something."

Adriel smiled, she didn't want to let out that she really asked him however she assumed that the fact that he even agreed to going with her meant something and couldn't help but be slightly excited by that notion. Just then, the dressmaker came back with a green silk dress.

"Here my dear I think this would be the ideal dress for you."

Adriel thanked her and gently took the dress from her hands and walked back to the dressing screen. She then pulled off the blue dress and started to put on the green one.

Once she had the dress on she couldn't help but smile. The dress had a classic look that hugged her form perfectly. The dress also had a racer-back that was filled with gems that added elegance to the dress.

There was a sequined band wrapped around her waist with a pendant under the bust and it also had a high slit which gave a seductive feel to the dress. She knew that this dress was perfect for the ball however she just hoped that his mother and her sister approved.

"Come on Adri! Let's see it already!" Chloe yelled.

Adriel then shyly walked out from behind the dressing screen to hear the women gasp. She started to become nervous when she didn't hear anyone say anything and started to fidget with her hands. "Well…? What do you all think?" Chloe placed her hands up to her mouth excitedly while Frigga was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look astonishing my dear. My son will not know what to do with himself."

Adriel smiled and was about to say something until they all heard a deep booming voice. "Mother there you are! I have been searching for you!" Thor said happily as he entered the room.

Just as he did he immediately stopped once he caught sight of Adriel. She looked absolutely stunning in the gown she had on however, there was one problem it wasn't red it was green to match his brother's attire. Thor was silently kicking himself for not asking her to be his escort first and felt slightly irritated that his brother got to her before he could.

"Thor my darling what do you think of Adriel's dress for the Asgardian Ball?"

Frigga asked as she walked up to her son and placed her hands on his arm. Thor smiled at Adriel as she started to become slightly intimidated. "It's lovely however it's the wrong color." Adriel arched her brow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really? And what color should it be?" Thor grinned at her as he moved closer. "Red of course." Adriel chuckled and gently shook her head.

"Well I think I am wearing the right color; red is an overused color anyways."

Thor chuckled; he liked this woman's fire. "Be that it may my lady however it is a very flattering color and would look exquisite on you." Adriel smirked at him as she started to walk away from him.

"It may look exquisite however I was never a fan of the color red. Green has always been my favorite color anyways."

She said with laughter in her voice as she walked behind the changing screen. "Well then please make me one promise then." Thor called out as Adriel began to change. "What's that?" she asked, Thor grinned as he crossed his arms. "Save a dance for me." Adriel sighed once she had all her clothing on and picked up the dress. "I think I can do that." She said softly as she finally walked out.

"Adri I think that dress is the one you should wear for the ball! Loki is going to lose it when he sees you in it." Chloe said excitedly.

She also wanted to throw Loki's name in there as well because it was obvious to her that Thor was hitting on her sister and to be honest she was starting to favor Loki for her sister more than Thor. Adriel smiled at her sister and looked over at the dressmaker. "I think this will be the one." The dressmaker grinned happily as she took the dress from Adriel.

"Wonderful! I will make sure that the dress, shoes and jewelry will make it to your room by this evening."

Adriel thanked the dressmaker while Frigga looked over at Thor noticing him watching her. "What was the reason in seeking me out my son?" Thor immediately looked back at his mother completely forgetting the reason. "Honestly mother I cannot remember now." Frigga nodded understandingly. "May I give you some sound advice my dear?" Thor nodded while the two sisters were talking excitedly to the dressmaker. "Of course mother." Frigga sighed and gently pulled her son with her so the two sisters could not hear them.

"Your brother has become very attached to her. I suggest that you tread carefully."

She whispered, while Thor then scoffed and shook his head. "Mother trust me it will not become anything. Loki will eventually rack her nerves and she will grow tired of him." Frigga sighed and gently shook her head. "Thor have faith, your brother is a very charming man and if there grows interest between the two of them I do not want you to interfere do you understand me?" Thor sighed and gently nodded his head. "Yes mother." Frigga smiled and then looked over at the two young girls.

"Darlings why don't you come and join me for lunch we have much to discuss about the ball."

Adriel then looked over at Chloe and then back at Frigga. "Yes your majesty." She said softly as they both followed her out of the room. Thor gave Adriel a small smile as she smiled back at him.

Once the women had left Thor allowed out a large sigh. He found Adriel to be such a spit fire and was slightly irritated that his brother has befriended her before he could. He then slowly walked out of the room and started to head down towards the throne room to speak with his father.

As he began to round another corner he saw his brother in the magic room practicing one of his spells. Thor cleared his throat and made his way towards his brother.

"Loki how fare you my brother?"

Loki then stopped what he was doing and looked over at Thor. "I am well dear brother how are you?" Thor shrugged as he started to walk around and examine the room that Loki had made for himself. "I am well. I just recently ran into mother, Lady Adriel and Lady Chloe." Loki arched his brow at his brother, wondering where he was going with this. "Really? How are they?" Thor smiled at him as he picked up one of Loki's books.

"Well… Lady Adriel was trying on dresses for the Asgardian Ball."

Loki smirked once he heard this and then began to practice one of his spells. "Mother must be enjoying this immensely. Once she heard that Adriel and I are going to the ball together she became immediately excited." Thor sighed as he swung his hammer around.

"She is quite exquisite isn't she?" He said mindlessly.

Loki slowly nodded starting to figure out what was going on. "She is… I have enjoyed our time together so far." Thor nodded as he threw his hammer into the air and caught it.

"Brother do you really think it's wise to go to this ball with her? I mean you are not the most personable being and you do have a tendency to be rather irritating at times."

Loki glared at him as sparks started to appear within his hands. "From what I have gathered brother is that she enjoys her time with me and considering that she turned you down when you asked her tells me that she prefers me over you." Thor glared at him while Loki immediately smirks at him.

"That's what this is about. It irritates you that this stunningly beautiful human prefers me over you. Well brother there are some battles you just cannot win and this is one of them."

He said smugly, as he walked out of the room. Thor scoffed and followed after him. "I wouldn't get too cocky brother she did reserve a dance for me after my request." Loki then glared at him. "It's just one dance while I will have several with her." Thor chuckled as they both walked down the hall. "Not after she is done dancing with me brother." Loki was starting to grow furious with him.

Thor had everything he ever wanted! Popularity, Fame, Charisma, Friendship, Love, the rights to the Throne! Loki only dreamed to have majority of that and knowing that he was taking the one girl who made him feel like he belonged to the ball was something he felt was a great accomplishment on his part and he'd be damned if his brother tried to take this away from him. "We shall see brother." Thor chuckled and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yes brother we shall."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! I just want to say thank you again for all the adds and reviews. I deeply appreciate them and I am so glad to see that people are enjoying this story! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and promise the next one will be out soon! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

Later that night Loki was back in his magic room practicing with his apprentice. "You must embrace your abilities… do not take it for granted." Loki said softly to the young blond haired woman. "I don't think I could ever be as good as you Loki." She whispered, Loki chuckled as he started to walk around her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Nessa you just need to try harder. Like I said embrace it."

Nessa sighed as she gave him a small smirk. "I might be more confident if said Prince invited me to the Asgardian ball." She said suggestively, Loki smiled at her and gently shook his head. "Sorry Nessa I already have an escort to join me for the ball." Nessa frowned at him as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I did not know that you had already chosen an escort." She said sadly, Loki sighed and was about to say something until he heard a familiar voice come into the room.

"Wow… so this is the magic room."

The young woman said as she entered the room. Loki immediately looked towards the door and grinned once he saw Adriel slowly walking in with an expression of awe and amazement. "Lady Adriel welcome to my magic room. Is there anything I can help you with?" Adriel smiled as she looked around and then looked back over at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah there is I'm kinda upset with you right now." She said with a smirk on her lips.

Loki grinned at her as he walked up towards her, completely forgetting that Nessa was even there. "Really? And what could you possibly be upset with me about?" Adriel shrugged as she began to laugh. "Well I recall a certain Prince promising me that he was going to show me some tricks today and never did." Loki allowed out a soft chuckle as he held out his hand.

"Will my lady forgive me for my rudeness?" He asked.

Adriel laughed and gently placed her hand into his. "I think I could." Loki smiled as he pulled her with him. Adriel then noticed the young woman standing in the room and saw the penetrating glare that she was receiving by said woman.

"Hello." She said in a friendly tone.

The woman's glare grew even harder towards her as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you think it's rude to walk in on a teaching session?" Adriel's eyes widened and then looked back at Loki. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Loki glared over at Nessa and then looked back over at Adriel.

"It is fine… You are not interrupting."

Adriel frowned noticing the young woman looking at her angrily. "Are you sure?" Loki smiled at her and nodded. "Absolutely." He then looked over at Nessa and gave her a stern look. "You can leave now… Our studies are completed for today." Nessa frowned at him, giving him a pleading look.

"Please Loki! We cannot be finished now! We have so much to cover!"

Loki sneered at her, starting to grow even more irritated. "I said we are finished." He said in a dark grim whisper, Nessa sighed and gently nodded her head. "Whatever you say my Prince." She said softly and stormed out of the magic room.

Once she was gone Adriel frowned over at Loki who was irritably rubbing his forehead. "You didn't have to be so harsh with her." Loki sighed as he looked at her. "She was not obeying my command." Adriel arched her brow at Loki and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you're saying that if I didn't obey your command you would talk to me like that too?" Loki sighed and looked away from her.

"It's different. She is my student you are…"

He then stopped himself in mid-sentence, realizing that he almost slipped. Adriel moved closer to him and took his hands into hers. "I am what Loki?" She asked curiously, knowing that there was more to that sentence than what he was leading onto. Loki then looked back at her with complete seriousness and gently pulled her to him, placing her back against his chest. Loki then wrapped his arms around her as his hands covered hers and his fingers lacing with her own. He then rested his chin on her shoulder and softly whispered in her ear.

"Relax."

Adriel sighed knowing that he was not going to answer her question, so she deiced to relax her shoulders and allow him to take control. "Okay." She whispered. Loki smirked enjoying her body against his and slowly looked over at her. "You are going to feel some strange sensations but do not panic it is natural alright?" He said softly, Adriel gently nodded her head somewhat excited and nervous at the same time. "Okay." She whispered, Loki chuckled and gently closed his eyes.

"Here we go…"

Just as he said these words Adriel felt a tingling sensation run through her body and before she knew it sparks of electricity started to shoot across her fingers. Adriel's eyes widened once the sparks grew larger and before she knew it the sparks of electricity were starting to form into a small ball before her. She immediately smiled once she saw it and then all the sudden the ball shot away from her and grew larger. Loki slowly opened his eyes and smiled as the ball was growing in the middle of the room.

As Adriel continued to stare in complete awe she then noticed figures appearing within the ball as if a movie was playing before her. She saw two children running around playing with one another with wooden swords. One boy and one girl, the boy had black hair while the little girl had soft curly dark brown hair.

She heard the children laughing as the young boy shouted. "I will defeat you!" The girl began to laugh as she ran away from him. "You will never defeat me!" She yelled, Adriel smiled as the boy chased after her and immediately tackled her down onto the ground both of them laughing with one another. "No fair!" the girl cried out as he started to tickle her.

"It is completely fair! I told you that you were no match for me!"

The young girl continued to laugh and wiggle away from him. "Loki let me go!" Adriel's eyes widened once she realized that the two children were them. "Not until you promise!" He grinned, the little girl sighed as she smiled up at him.

"I don't need to promise because I know that we are going to be friends forever. It's not a promise it's a known fact."

The boy smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "You are my best friend." The little girl smiled as she squeezed him back just as hard. "And you are mine." Loki noticed the look upon Adriel's face and grinned.

"Are you starting to remember?"

Adriel silently nodded as she continued to watch. Before her now were the children playing with what seemed like the younger version of Thor and then the scene flashed to them being in a room with her mother. Adriel slowly moved closer to the electric ball, placing her hands upon her mouth as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"It's time for bed my dears." Her mother whispered.

The little girl looked at her mother pleadingly as she and a young Loki were sitting on the bed. "But mother we are not tired!" The mother smiled at her daughter and gently smoothed her hair. "I know baby but it's time for sleep." She said softly as she pulled back the covers.

The little girl pouted as she and a young Loki climbed under the covers as her mother tucked them in.

"Alright my darlings get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a big day." She said in her whimsical voice.

The children gently nodded as she leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead. "Sleep tight." She whispered as she made her leave.

Once she was out of the room, the young girl turned onto her side and looked over at the young boy. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked, the young boy shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at her. "It's my brother's day not mine." The girl gave him a small smile and gently shook her head.

"It is your day too Loki! And you are going to do wonderful I promise."

Loki smiled at her as he snuggled closer to his pillow. "Thank you Adriel." He whispered, Adriel smiled back at him and held out her pinky. "Best friends forever?" She asked, Loki chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Best friends forever." He whispered.

The scene before her now flashed to the two children now clinging to each other as they stood before the Bifrost. "Please don't go!" The boy cried. The little girl was clinging onto him for dear life. "I have too! Mommy and Daddy said we have to leave." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. The boy looked at her with watery green eyes and gently sniffed his nose.

"What am I going to do without you? You are my only friend."

The little girl then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I will always be your friend no matter how far away we are I will always be your best friend." The little boy gave her a small smile as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Promise to never forget me." The little girl smiled at him and nodded.

"I promise."

Suddenly the large ball of electricity clashed causing a blue explosion happen before her and automatically disappeared. The room was completely silent as the candles glowed illuminating the dark room. Adriel slowly turned around to see Loki staring at her with such ferocity. It was all coming back to her, the memories, and their childhood together.

It broke her heart that she had forgotten him and she could not understand why he was not furious with her. He had grown so much, he was handsome and strong. He may not have been as physically strong as his brother but he held strength within him. Her heart started to race as tears ran down her cheeks.

He stood there before her with his arms behind his back, waiting for her reaction. Adriel could not help herself; she immediately ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her as she started to cry.

Loki was surprised by this reaction but then gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, Loki rested his chin on top of Adriel's head and sighed. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered. Adriel clung to him burying her face into his chest.

"I should've remembered, I promised you that I would have but I didn't! I would keep having these dreams about a little boy and all along that little boy was you!"

Loki chuckled and moved back so he can kiss her forehead. "See you did remember, just not in the way you wanted too." Adriel looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Will you forgive me?" Loki chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "There is nothing to forgive. I was never angry with you, I knew one day you would come back and it would all come back to you." Adriel rested her head against his chest as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Loki smiled a genuine smile and kissed the crown of her head. "No thank you." He whispered. They held each other for a long time until they finally broke apart. "I believe that it is time for you to get your rest." He said softly, Adriel frowned at him and gently shook her head. "But I have so many questions!" Loki smiled at her as he took her hand into his and led her out of the magic room.

"We have all tomorrow to talk. I planned on taking you and Lady Chloe to the market so you can see all of Asgard."

Adriel smiled at Loki as she gently walked with him down the halls. "Why are you not angry!?" Loki arched his brow at her while she looked at him with a confused look.

"I suppose you are referring to your lack of remembrance. I expected you to not remember since you and I were very young when you left and your father wanted you to live a normal life in Midgard and had to alter your memory a bit, I suppose remembering me was part of it."

Adriel frowned and stopped him by walking right in front of him. "Why would my father stop me from remembering you? We were obviously very close." Loki smiled at her and softly laughed. "I highly doubt he was trying to make you forget me, your father was never one for magic he was more of a warrior and since he dabbled in this so you could have a normal life I suppose that is what happened. It's nothing I would grow angry over." Adriel nodded as Loki gently led her back down the halls.

"So have you always liked magic?"

Loki chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back. "Yes considering that I am not as athletic as my brother or the warriors three I decided to dabble in something that I know I can rank superior in and that is magic." Adriel smiled at him as they finally stopped at the front of her door. "Well you are very talented." Loki bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you I hope you enjoyed your evening." Adriel smiled and nodded her head. "Very much so, thank you." Loki stared down at her, giving her a serious look.

"You are most graciously welcome."

Adriel stared back up into his green eyes and couldn't help but feel the shiver run down her spine. "I am looking very forward to spending the day with you tomorrow." Loki smirked at her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I as well milady." He whispered.

Adriel blushed and looked away from him as Loki gently pushed her head back to have her look back at him. She looked up into intense green eyes and noticed that he was leaning closer to her and she started to realize that she really didn't mind him doing this at all.

Just as he was about to close in, her door immediately opened to show her sister on the other side. "There you are! I was wondering…" She then immediately cuts herself off once she saw how close Loki and Adriel were.

"Oh… um sorry! I'll leave you guys to it." She said quickly and immediately shut the door.

Adriel started to laugh and moved herself away from him. "I guess that's my queue to go hit the hay." Loki looked at her with a confused look. "I'm sorry?" Adriel laughed, realizing he didn't understand her metaphor. "Sorry, it means to go to sleep." Loki nodded now understanding and gave her a slight smile. "I suppose you will have to teach me some of your Midgardian figures of speech." Adriel smiled at him and nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow."

Loki took her hand into his and kissed her wrist, his eyes glued to hers. Adriel softly sighed and couldn't hide the smile that was growing upon her lips. "I will see you tomorrow." He said as he towered her, giving her a serious look. Adriel giggled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered.

Loki smirked at her as she opened the door and slipped inside. Once she was completely gone he then started to roam down the hall to his quarters. He was so elated with how things were going between he and Adriel and he was more than pleased that he was able to show her their memories when they were children.

He missed her every day and now that he has her here he would do what it takes to make sure that she will stay by his side. Just as he was about to enter his room he heard his brother's loud booming voice call for him.

"Loki!"

Loki sighed as his hand rested on the handle and slowly looked over at his brother. "Yes brother?" Thor grinned at him as he walked towards him. "I seek for your advice." Loki sighed as he removed his hand from the door knob and slowly looked over at him. "What advice do you seek?" Thor smiled at Loki as he crossed his arms.

"I was contemplating on taking Lady Adriel to the warrior training grounds to watch us train. I believe she would enjoy that immensely."

Loki arched his brow at his brother, did he really think that Adriel would want sit and watch them practice fighting techniques majority of the day? Of course not! She'd be bored out of her ever loving mind if she did so.

He then shook his head and smirked at Thor. "She already has plans brother." Thor frowned and gave his brother a confused look. "What sort of plans?" Loki chuckled as he began to open his door.

"We planned on going to the market so she and her sister can see what Asgard is really like beyond castle walls. She seemed most excited about it when I mentioned it to her."

Thor sighed and slowly shook his head. "Brother why don't you just save yourself the effort?" Loki chuckled as he looked over at his brother. "I do not need to Brother considering the fact that she and I are growing closer and closer as the days go by. I honestly have no worries." Thor grinned at his brother as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well then why don't I join you all then?"

Loki glared at him, his hand gripping the handle even tighter. "It's not necessary." Thor then grinned at him. "How is it not? I would like to get to know the woman you are escorting to the ball and learn about her life in Midgard. I find her fascinating as well." Loki sighed as he gritted his teeth.

"Brother you can have any woman you desire why can you not leave this one for me?"

Thor noticed how upset his brother was becoming and gave him a serious look. "This woman has really caught your heart hasn't she brother?" It was now Loki's turn to give him a serious look. "Would it matter to you if she did?" He sneered, Thor knew that Loki was starting to become more defensive and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Loki you are my brother and my best friend. If this woman has truly taken your heart then I will stop these games. I thought it would be a friendly brotherly competition but I can see now that this has become something more serious."

Loki furrowed his brow at him and gave him a confused look. "So this means that you will back down?" Thor grinned at Loki and nodded. "That I will." Loki started to grin, shocked that Thor was doing this for him and gave him a sincere, serious look. "Thank you." He whispered, Thor chuckled and playfully shoved him.

"You are most welcome. However, next time when you desire a woman please notify me before we get into this again."

Loki chuckled and slowly nodded. "I promise." Thor grinned and started to laugh as he moved away from him. "Well I suppose I will leave you to your dreams." Loki smirked at him and nodded.

"And I will leave you to yours."

Meanwhile, Chloe was now giving Adriel the 5th degree. "So what was that?" Adriel looked over at Chloe with a confused look. "What was what?" Chloe glared at her while Adriel sat down in front of the vanity and took off their mother's necklace.

"Don't be coy Adriel I know what I saw! Loki was about to kiss you wasn't he?!"

Adriel smirked over at Chloe causing her little sister to squeal. "Oh my God Adriel you have to tell me everything! I knew he was hot for you but I didn't know he was going to make a move this soon!" Adriel rolled her eyes as she rose up from the chair and walked towards the bed. "He's not hot for me Chloe… However, I can't lie that I'm starting to develop something for him." Chloe grinned excitedly as Adriel sat down on the bed.

"So what happened then?"

Adriel sighed as she leaned against the headboard and stretched her legs. "Well I went to go look for him and he happened to be in the magic room. So I was teasing him about how he promised that he was going to show me some magic tricks and then he requested his apprentice to leave which now I have a feeling that she doesn't like me very much." Chloe then cuts her off. "She probably has the hot's for Prince Loki." She said as she snickered. Adriel rolled her eyes as she continued on.

"Well he then pulled me against him with my back to him and grabbed my hands and made this electricity come out of it. Suddenly this big electric ball formed before us that begins to show clips of our past together when we were children. It was so surreal Chloe it's like all my memories are coming back and are just flooding me."

Chloe smiled as she started to cross her legs in front of her. "So what happened after that?" Adriel sighed and rested her head on the headboard. "We talked and he walked me back here and was telling me that he was planning on taking you and I to the market so we can see Asgard in its true form and I told him I am looking forward to seeing him and that is when he started to lean in." Chloe then smirked at her. "And that's when I made my big entrance." Adriel started laugh and nod. "Yup so that was it." Chloe sighed dreamily as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"This is so exciting!"

Adriel arched her brow at Chloe. "What's so exciting?" Chloe then grinned at her. "That you are starting to develop a relationship with him." Adriel then glared at her. "I'm not developing anything!" Chloe then scoffed. "Adri if you weren't he wouldn't have tried to kiss you tonight! You have it bad for him and he has it bad for you." Adriel couldn't help the smile that was forming upon her lips.

"Chloe I'm not going to rush this. The ball is in his court, I am not going to make myself look like a fool. So if he wants to make this turn into something then he's going to have to do something about it."

Chloe arched her brow at Adriel and crossed her arms. "So you're saying that if he does try something with you then you may not fight him?" Adriel shrugged as she started to blush. "Maybe, I mean if he tries to take advantage obviously yes but we'll just see where the road takes us okay?" Chloe nodded as she snuggled under the covers.

"Okay!" she says happily as she turned over to go to sleep.

Adriel smirked at her sister, knowing that Chloe will obviously be up to something but decided to let it go just for now. Figuring whatever will be, will be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor characters other than my own, this story is only made out pure fun and entertainment. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, adds and alerts to this story! I cannot tell you all how appreciative I am of all of you. The next chapter should be out really soon and once again thank so much for taking the time to read this story. Now on with the story! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning had come rather quickly and Polaris immediately opened the door and strolled inside the room and opened the curtains. "Rise and shine my lady! Our Prince awaits for your arrival!" Adriel groaned against the pillow and hid her head underneath it. "5 more minutes please!" She cried out as Polaris rolled her eyes and grabbed her pillow.

"You have had plenty of sleep my lady and our Prince is waiting for you so you must rise now before he gets anxious."

Adriel sighed and rose up from the bed and looked over at the clothing Polaris pulled out for her. "Your clothing is laid out for you, get changed. Your sister is already ready and waiting patiently for you." Adriel groaned and agitatedly rose up from the bed as she looked over at Polaris. "Alright I'll get up, can you please tell them that I will be down in a minute?" Polaris smiled at her and gently nodded her head. "As you wish my lady." She said laughingly and made her way out of the room.

Meanwhile Chloe and Loki were waiting patiently in the reading room for Adriel to come down. They both sat it chairs opposite of one another in complete silence. Loki began to look around the room while Chloe was beginning to grow tired of the constant uncomfortable silence and looked over at the man before her.

"So Loki what is going on between you and my sister?" She asked.

Loki immediately looked over towards her in complete surprise. "I believe that is none of your concern." He said agitatedly, Chloe smirked at him as she crossed her leg over the other. "Well considering that you guys have been spending a lot of time together and I almost caught you trying to kiss her last night something tells me that you are more interested in being something more than just friends." Loki sighed and shook his head. "What interest of this is yours?" He asked, Chloe gave him a serious look as she leaned forward in her chair.

"It's a huge interest of mine because if you really care for my sister then you better make sure that you do not break her heart or mess with her mind because she is all I got and I'm really trying to root for you. I don't want you to become the bad guy."

Loki's eyebrows rose in complete surprise by her words. "You are rooting for me?" Chloe gave him a sincere smile and nodded.

"Well yeah! You are the first guy Adriel has actually allowed herself to be open with since Eric. That says a lot Loki. I mean yeah we have friends that are guys but it's nothing compared as to how she is with you. You make her smile and not the fake smile she usually puts on to appease people you give her a genuine smile and that is huge in my book. Eric used to do that too until he became a major ass!"

Loki glared at the young girl; he was elated to hear that he was able to make Adriel truly smile however he was getting very tired of hearing about her last love. He wanted that man to be in the past and stay in the past. "I am nothing like that man you keep comparing me to and you will cease to do so." He said agitatedly, Chloe grinned at him and started to laugh.

"I know that! It's just I want you to know that if you do try to get closer with my sister just remember that she's been through a lot and I don't think she can handle one more heartbreak. So if you're not sincere about this walk away because I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces. But if you really like her and you want this to go somewhere then I just wanted you to know that I am rooting for you."

Loki arched his brow at her; he didn't understand this young girl. She seemed so excited by the fact that he and her sister may have something together and it made him completely curious. "Why do you root for a man you barely know?" Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"You seem like a decent guy. I mean you're not arrogant to the extent like your brother, you went after her that night when you thought she was upset and tried to make her feel better. It's just when I see you I see the real you. You are who you are and I respect that."

Loki slowly smiled at the young girl and was about to say something until they both heard a familiar voice. "Ok guys I'm ready!" Adriel said urgently as she rushed into the room. Chloe looked over at Adriel and smirked at her.

"Took you long enough!"

Adriel glared at her and crossed her arms. "I got lost okay? You need a map to get through this place!" Chloe started to burst out into laughter as Loki rose up from his seat and greeted her. "Lady Adriel." He said with a hint of a smirk on his lips. Adriel smiled at him as she walked further into the room. "Prince Loki." She said playfully while Loki chuckled and shook his head. "I suppose the formalities are a little much." He responded as Adriel chuckled and nodded her head.

"Just a little, how about this you just call me Adriel and I'll just call you Loki."

Loki smiled down at her and nodded. "I believe that I could make an exception towards that proposal." Adriel gave him a kind smile and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good!" Loki tightened his lips as he cleared his throat and looked over towards Chloe then back at Adriel.

"Shall we depart?"

Chole happily nodded and grabbed her sister's arm. "Yes we shall! Come on sis, we are already breaking daylight!" She said hastily as she pulled her sister along with her. Adriel sighed and looked back at Loki who had an amused smirk grace his lips. "16 year olds!" She exasperated, Loki chuckled as he followed after them.

Once they were outside the castle walls Loki stressed to the two women that they should stay by his side at all times. As soon as the doors closed Loki then looked back at the girls and smiled. "Follow me." He said softly and started to head towards the bustling Market. Adriel and Chloe were astounded by the busy town of Asgard.

There were little huts that carried numerous objects that were made by the people of Asgard. Adriel couldn't believe how much this reminded her of what it was like back in the old ages. She looked over at Loki who was walking next to her stoically with his hands behind his back. She noticed all the towns people were watching them, staring at their Prince and wondering who the two young women were walking alongside with him.

Chloe obviously took notice of this as well because she moved closer to her sister and leaned towards her and whispered. "Everyone is staring." Adriel nodded as she arched her brow. "I noticed." Chloe sighed and slowly shook her head. "I don't like it." She whispered. "It's weird!" Adriel laughed and gently nodded.

"Can't say that I don't agree with you on that."

Chloe snickered while Loki looked back over at them. "Is there something the matter?" He asked, Adriel looked back over at him and shook her head. "No nothing it's just people keep looking at us and it's kinda weird." Loki chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"It's because the people of Asgard are dying to know who this mysterious woman is that is accompanying their Prince."

He whispered, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I highly doubt that." She said softly, Loki snickered as he led her towards one of the booths. "Trust me, the people strive to know what is going on in our lives and you are an enigma, a secret that none of them can figure out. They do not realize you are who you are." Adriel frowned at him while Chloe looked at him curiously.

"So people are watching us because they don't know who we are?" Loki nodded as he smirked over at the young girl.

"Precisely."

Just as Chloe was about to respond a large robust woman appeared behind her curtain. "Welcome! Welcome! What can I do for my fine young Prince and his friends?!" Loki smiled at the woman and gently placed his hand on the small of Adriel's back and gently pushed her forward.

"We are in search of a necklace." He said softly.

Adriel furrowed her brows and quickly looked over at him. "We are?!" Loki smiled over at her nodded. "Yes we are." He then looked back at the merchant and gave her an award winning grin. "Also a bracelet if you do not mind." The merchant grinned happily towards him and quickly rushed off to get her finest jewels. Adriel gave Loki a curious look as he watched the merchant.

"That's nice of you to get some jewelry for your mother is it her birthday?"

Loki chuckled and smirked back over at her. "The jewelry is for you and your sister." Adriel's eyes widened in surprise. "Loki you don't have to get us anything." Chloe elbowed her sister and scoffed. "Adri! Don't be rude if the Prince of Asgard wants to get us a gift let him!" She grinned; Adriel rolled her eyes and glared over at her sister. "Chloe don't start." Chloe frowned while Adriel looked back over at Loki and gave him a small smile.

"Loki its real sweet that you want to buy me and Chloe something but it's really not necessary. We enjoy spending time with you. Not because you can get us stuff but because we like being around you."

Loki grinned and walked up to Adriel and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "As satisfying as it is to know that you feel that way and enjoy my company I still intend on getting you and your sister something." Adriel sighed and gave Loki an earnest look. "Loki you really…" Loki then immediately cuts her off.

"Adriel I am a Prince of Asgard and if I want to buy your sister and yourself something then I will, you understand?"

Adriel sighed and gently nodded her head. "Fine." She said begrudgingly causing Loki to laugh. "I promise you that receiving a gift from your Prince isn't really that bad." Chloe started to laugh as Adriel rolled her eyes.

"So some would think."

Loki chuckled and turned back to the merchant who finally came back with numerous jewels. Loki examined all of them while Chloe and Adriel stood silently as the Prince tries to make a decision. As Loki sifted through the many necklaces he finally found one. He allowed out a large smile as he thumbed the beautiful necklace.

It was a gorgeous floral medallion pendant that was made from gold and detailed with genuine emeralds in round and marquise shapes. Vine-like swirls surround the emerald stones, and an open circle shape, accented with polished silver dots and a genuine diamond accent that frames the design.

He thumbed the medallion and then gently turned towards the girls and smirked. He then slowly walked up to Adriel and unclasped the necklace and placed the chain around her neck and clasped it. Adriel arched her brow at him as he examined the necklace and smiled. "I will purchase this." He said as he stared at Adriel.

Adriel looked up at him and then back down at her necklace. "Loki I…" Loki then shushed her by placing his finger upon her lips.

"Adriel please allow me to buy you something. This necklace looks beautiful on you, as if it was made for you."

Adriel sighed and examined the necklace and had to admit that it was very beautiful and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was so adamant to give it to her. "Thank you Loki." She whispered as Loki grinned at her and then looked over at Chloe.

"And now for the little Demarco what can we get for you?"

He said with a smirk on his lips as he turned back towards the merchant. Chloe grinned at her sister and started to bounce on the balls of her feet. "This is so cool!" She whispered while Adriel shook her head but couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips. Loki skimmed over the many bracelets that the merchant carried and found one that was perfect for Adriel's sister.

The bracelet was crafted in gold and it held a continuous circle of pear-shaped green amethyst gemstones. Each stone displayed a beautiful clarity and a subtle wash of pale leek green color. The stones were mounted in a four-prong basket setting of polished sterling silver and linked together for a beautiful drape around the wrist.

He looked up at the merchant and nodded his head as he turned back to Chloe and smirked at her. "Little one come here." Chloe hesitantly moved closer to Loki as he fully turned around and smiled at her. "Let me see your wrist." Chloe gently held out her wrist while Loki clasped the green bracelet around her small wrist and examined it.

Once he moved her wrist around to make sure the bracelet was a good fit he smiled with satisfaction and looked back towards the merchant. "Perfect. How much would you like for the necklace and bracelet?" The merchant shook her head giving him a warm smile.

"Nothing at all my Prince. It is just an honor that you have come and desired to own my jewels and place them on these beautiful young ladies."

Loki smiled at the merchant and placed his hands against each other and bowed. "Thank you… Your generosity is very much appreciated." The merchant grinned and bowed before him. "Thank you my Prince." Loki smirked at her and then looked back at Adriel and Chloe.

"Well my ladies shall we continue?"

Adriel and Chloe looked at one another and then back at Loki. "Sure." Adriel said softly, Loki chuckled and walked up to the girls and extended his arms out to the both of them. Adriel and Chloe wrapped their arms around his and allowed him to lead them on.

"Loki this place is so amazing." Adriel said softly.

Loki chuckled as they roamed around scanning the local Merchants. "It really is. When we were children we used to run around these streets and play. I remember we ran into this merchant who was very intimidating and you immediately became scared and hid behind me and while I was trying to protect you the merchant allowed a large laugh and insisted that he was a good man. In fact he was a dear friend to our family. He was the local blacksmith who made our father's armor and weapons." Adriel started to laugh as the memory came back to her.

"I remember him. It's funny because ever since you did that spell to show me our past it's like everything is slowly coming back."

Loki smirked as he looked down at Adriel. "I was hoping that would be the results of the spell and it seems that it had worked." Chloe arched her brow over at Loki and gave him a curious look. "Loki why do they call you the god of lies and mischief?" Loki smirked over at her as they were now strolling back towards the castle.

"I think the title explains itself little one."

Chloe frowned realizing that Loki could very well be playing games with her sister and started to grow concerned. Loki looked over at Adriel and smiled at her. "Since we have now walked around here for a bit how about I show you ladies the stable grounds and the warriors fighting area?" Adriel nodded over at Loki and noticed that her sister's mood suddenly diminished.

"Chloe is everything ok?"

Chloe nodded and then slowly looked away; she was worried for Adriel because even though Loki was showing himself to be a great guy she heard stories of how deceptive and how mischievous he really could be. Loki took notice of Chloe's change of behavior and decided to take a look into her mind.

He felt her hesitation, her concerns and realized that she was slowly starting to not trust him. Loki then looked over at Chloe and smiled. Chloe looked back up at him and realized that his voice was coming into her mind.

"What really is troubling you?" He asked.

Chloe stared at Loki in complete shock as he smirked at her. "You don't have to speak just think I can hear you through your mind just like you can hear me from mine." Chloe arched her brow at him and immediately looked away. "How is this possible?" She asked silently to herself. Loki inwardly chuckled as he securely wrapped his arm around her sister's waist to keep her close.

"You forget my dear I am a master magician and sorcery. I can make anything possible."

Chloe sighed and softly asked as she looked over at Adriel. "Are you using my sister for one of your games?" Loki arched his brow at her while she continued. "She's been through so much and I am afraid that even though you seem genuine I am afraid that you are doing all this to mess with her." Loki's eyes immediately started to blaze as he looked over at the younger Demarco and sneered at her.

"You will watch your tongue little one. The feelings I store for your sister does not concern you. I do have plans that involve her and you will keep your mouth shut, your sister is mine and mine alone and I plan to make sure of that."

Chloe frowned at him, starting to get a little upset. "If you care for her so much then make me a promise that no matter what you will never deceive her, hurt her, or break her heart. She's had enough of that and I don't want to be the one to pick of the pieces if you do decide to do so." Loki looked at her earnestly and gave her a small smile.

"You have my word little one, I have no intentions of harming your sister's heart however I do have intentions of stealing her heart and make it beat only for me."

Chloe stared at him bewildered while Loki slyly smirked at her. "And you for that matter." Chloe grinned at him while he slowly un-looped his arms from the girls and walked up to the large stable and began to open the doors. "The Asgardian steeds are one of our most prized possession and faithful fighters." Adriel and Chloe slowly followed Loki as he gave them the name of every horse until they stopped at a very specific one. The horse was tan and white and the horse neighed as they came closer to him.

"Now this one in particular is very special especially to you Adriel."

Adriel gave Loki a confused look and then looked back at the horse to see it literally trying to get closer to her. "Why is this one special?" She asked as Loki chuckled while he pet the mare's mane. "Because this one belonged to you when you were a child. Her name is Arcadia." Adriel smiled as she gently pet the horse. "She's mine?" She asked incredulously Loki nodded as he grinned at her.

"She's yours and she always will be yours. Perhaps tomorrow you and I could go for a ride if you would like."

Adriel immediately grinned at Loki and nodded. "I would love that!" Loki chuckled as he stared at her while Chloe was looking at the other horses. "I would like that too." He whispered as he then took her hand into his and led her over towards her sister. "We are leaving now little one, come follow." Chloe frowned at Loki as he gestured for her to follow them.

"I am not little Loki and I do have a name!"

Loki smirked over at her and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I think little one suite's you." Chloe scoffed while Adriel started to laugh. "Looks like that I am not the only one who likes to get on your nerves." Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great! Instead of one pain in the rear end now I have two!" Adriel chuckled as they now made it towards the Warrior's fighting area.

"This is where the warriors train for our battles. As you can see my brother and his group of idiots enjoy this area thoroughly."

Adriel was about to make a comment until she felt her body being lifted into the air. "Lady Adriel! I am so thrilled that you decided to join us!" Thor said happily, Adriel sucked in a breath of air as she felt him squeeze her tight.

"Thor I cannot breathe!"

Loki glared at Thor and zapped him with his staff causing Adriel to drop down onto the ground gasping for breath. "Ah so a fight is what you seek for brother! A grand fight it will be then! Hammer come to me!" He said as he called out for his hammer.

Loki glared at him as a fireball appeared into his hands. "A grand fight it will be." He whispered as he got ready to throw the fireball. Sif then immediately stepped in between them. "Alright the two of you enough!" She then looked over at Adriel who was sitting on the ground trying to gain her breath back.

"Adriel are you well?"

Adriel nodded as Loki immediately walked towards her and helped her up. "Are you sure?" He asked with worry as Adriel smiled and nodded. "Yeah I promise." Loki smiled at her and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good." He then looked over at his brother and gave him a stern look. "You could've severely injured her with that act of recklessness." Thor chuckled as he walked towards them.

"Now Loki don't be so dramatic, My Lady are you sure you are well?"

Adriel nodded as she pulled out of Loki's hold. "I am thank you." Volstagg allowed out a hearty laugh and slapped her on the back. "Of course she is well! She is an Asgardian after all!" He then pulled his sword out of his belt and handed it to her. "Here you go my lady let's see what you got!" Adriel hesitantly took the sword from him and just as soon as she held onto the sword the weight literally caused her to drop down, the swords tip digging into the ground.

"Um… this sword is a little too heavy for me."

Volstagg chuckled and shook his head. "Nonsense! Try lifting with your legs." Adriel tried pulling the sword up but the blade was just too heavy. "I'm sorry I can't" Sif scoffed as she looked over at Adriel. "What kind of Asgardian are you if you cannot lift a sword." Adriel frowned and was about to say something until Fandral had cut in.

"Perhaps fighting isn't her strongest feat."

Sif arched her brow as she continued to stare at Adriel. "What feat would she have then if she is to live in this realm?" Adriel glared at her and was about to answer until she saw Fandral throw his dagger in the air and caught the blade within the palm of his hand. He immediately flinched, dropping the dagger and allowed out a yelp of pain as his palm grew red with blood. Adriel immediately rushed towards him and grabbed his hand from him. "Are you ok!?" She asked quickly as she examined his hand. Fandral nodded as he flinched due to the pain.

"Damn my clumsiness!"

Adriel chuckled as she looked up at him. "You're going to need stiches, that's a pretty deep cut." Fandral arched his brow at her while Sif glared at her. "Stiches what for!?" Adriel ignored her and immediately looked over at Loki. "Where is the healing room?" Loki began to escort her and Fandral as he explained to her where it is.

"I will show you."

Adriel nodded as she ripped a piece of fabric off of her shirt causing her stomach to be exposed and tied it tightly around Fandral's hand. "Alright let's go!" She said with a stern voice as she followed Loki out of the Warrior's fighting grounds. Thor, Sif, Chloe, Hogun and Volstagg followed after them as they made it to the healing room.

Once they have gotten there Adriel instructed for Fandral to have a seat on the bed and looked over at an old man who was looking at her curiously. "I need some antiseptic, a numbing agent and a suture kit." She ordered.

The old man grew angry at her and started to wave his hands. "What's the meaning of this?! Who are you!?" Adriel glared at him as she noticed Fandral's hand was getting worse.

"I am Doctor Adriel Demarco. I am currently a physician who is doing their residency at Cedar's Sinai Hospital of West Hollywood California in Midgard, which is one of the top leading hospitals in the United States of America! And I am telling you that this man has a severe cut against his hand and needs stiches pronto!"

The man didn't know what to say and looked over at the two princes who looked thoroughly amused. "I'd do what the lady says." Loki said as he tried to contain his laughter. The old man sighed and looked back at her. "Come with me Doctor Adriel Demarco of Midgard." Adriel nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

Once Adriel was able to acquire all that she needed she then immediately started to work on Fandral's hand. Just as soon as she was about to slip the needle within his skin, she gave him a warm smile. "This is going to sting a bit. However the numbing agent should help." Fandral nodded as she started to go to work. She gently looped the thread back and forth within his hand until she started to close the wound up.

"I suppose we know what her purpose is now."

Loki whispered to Sif with a smug smile on his lips. "And what would that be?" She asked agitatedly, Loki chuckled as he crossed his hands behind his back. "She's a healer not a warrior." Sif scoffed and rolled her eyes as Adriel finally finished stitching up Fandral's hand. "Well that's it. I suggest you take it easy on the fighting and allow your hand to rest until it's fully healed. I'll check it out tomorrow and change the dressings on it so it won't get infected." Fandral grinned at her as he examined his hand.

"Thank you my lady! You have done some incredible work!"

Adriel grinned at him and gave him a slight bow. "It's what I do." Chloe immediately grinned and ran up behind Adriel and placed her hands up on her arms. "Now your Copay for today is $50.00! No credit card or check please! Only cash!" Adriel started to burst out into laughter while Fandral looked at the two of them oddly.

"Let's just count it as a write off just this once ok?"

Adriel said softly over towards her sister. Chloe chuckled as she noticed everyone looking at them strangely. "Midgard Joke." Everyone now had a look of understanding as Adriel helped Fandral off the table.

Once Fandral was now on his feet Sif then walked up to her and hugged Adriel. "That was a very noble action that you have done. You are now apart us and we thank you for your kindness and generosity." Adriel smiled at her and returned Sif's hug. "It's not a problem, I'm just glad I got his hand fixed in time." Sif smiled at her as they released one another. "Well thank you once again." Adriel nodded as she looked over at Chloe.

"Well I think we've had enough adventure for one day how about we grab something to eat and we'll head to the library?"

Chloe grinned at her sister and nodded. "Work's for me!" She said excitedly, Adriel then wished everyone a good day and started to head out of the room with her sister. Once the two girls were out of the healing room they began to head down the hall.

"So did you have a good time today?"

Adriel asked, Chloe nodded giving her sister a warm smile. "Yeah thank you! It's nice being able to spend an entire day with you. I miss those days." Adriel smiled at her sister and wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"I miss those days too sweetie, you have no idea!"

Chloe then smiled over at her sister realizing things might so bad here in Asgard and this place could possibly become a new home for the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the Royal Gardens Odin was sitting beside his wife admiring the beauty before them. "I believe our son is quite taken with Adriel." Frigga said softly while Odin smiled as he took his wife's hand into his. "Thor should be, she is to be destined to him." Frigga frowned and gently shook her head.

"No my love I do not mean Thor I mean Loki."

Odin immediately looked over at Frigga in surprise. "How do you mean?" Frigga sighed and slowly looked away from him. "Loki and Adriel have been spending numerous mounts of time together since she was brought here and I cannot help but wonder if Freya was wrong when she decreed Adriel and Thor's destiny. Perhaps Adriel is to be promised to Loki instead of Thor." Odin immediately rose up, becoming angry.

"No! It was decided when the children were born who they will be destined with. Adriel is to be destined with Thor it was written that way for a purpose."

Frigga frowned as she rose up from the seat. "Odin, why would it matter? Adriel and Loki have been friends since childhood; it would only make sense that they would continue that relationship with something so much more." Odin then whirled around and glared at her.

"And what if they marry and have children? What then? She will learn of what he truly is and what if she deserts him because of her knowledge of what he truly is. I cannot allow my son to suffer in such a way."

Frigga started to grow impatient. "Odin, what if she doesn't fear him but loves him even more. I see them together; their bond is stronger than any I have seen. Give them a chance, Loki is escorting her to the ball see their interactions with one another it'll show you where her heart truly lies." Odin sighed and looked back at her.

"And what of our son's manipulations and lies? It is possible that he has manipulated her mind to make her favor him over his brother."

Frigga frowned at Odin, why was he so fearful of Loki to steal this young woman's heart? "I honestly do not believe that he has. Odin I promise you that everything they feel is genuine." Odin sighed, knowing that his wife will not let up upon this. "Fine my love, but if I notice anything peculiar about their relationship I will put a stop to it." Frigga nodded, giving him a small smile.

"I promise you that you will not."

**Sorry for this super short chapter! I promise more is on it's way. Thank you all once again for reading! Please send me a review to let me know how i'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The girls were in the reading room going over the various mounts of books, trying to decide which stories they would like to bring back to their rooms. As they both continued to look, they didn't realize that the god of Thunder was now behind them. "What about this one Adri?" Chloe asked as she held out a book she pulled from the shelf. Adriel looked over at the book she chosen and smiled. "Yeah that looks good, grab it." Thor smiled as he saw Adriel grab on of his favorite childhood books.

"That one was my favorite." He said softly.

Adriel and Chloe immediately jumped and turned around to see Thor standing there with a large smile on his face. "When I was a child my mother used to read it to Loki and me. It was always my favorite." Adriel smiled and started to wave the book.

"I'll have to read it then."

Chloe noticed the way Thor was smiling at her sister and decided to give them their space. "You will truly enjoy it. That I am most certain of." Adriel smiled at Thor. "Thank you." Thor chuckled and crossed his arms over his large chest.

"Perhaps tomorrow I can take you to the Royal Gardens and we can read it."

Adriel started to fiddle with her hands, not really sure what to say. "Um yeah that would be nice. Perhaps we can do a picnic or something?" Thor gave her a confused look and slowly smirked at her. "A picnic?" Adriel shrugged and nodded her head.

"Yeah bring a blanket, food, drinks just hang out."

Thor finally had a look of understanding and chuckled. "Must be a Midgard tradition. But it would be one I would gladly like to partake in." Adriel nodded, giving him a closed mouth smile. "Sounds great." Thor then gently took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Till then my Lady, and thank you for healing my friend we are all truly gracious of your kind deed."

Adriel shrugged and started to laugh. "Like I said earlier, it's what I do." Thor chuckled, bearing a large, heartwarming smile. "I will meet you tomorrow at noon." Adriel looked up into his blue eyes and nodded. "Noon it is then." Thor gave her a slight bow and then headed back out of the Library.

Once he was gone Chloe immediately made her way over to her sister. "Adri are you sure this is a good idea?" Adriel looked over at her sister curiously as she collected all her books. "What do you mean?" Chloe looked at her urgently as they both started to walk out of the library.

"I mean Thor practically asked you on a date and you and Loki are kinda seeing each other. Something tells me that Loki won't like hearing about this."

Adriel frowned at her sister and shook her head. "Chloe this isn't a date, maybe he just wants to get to know me better because I have been hanging out with his brother a lot and Loki and I are not seeing each other we're just friends." Chloe then scoffed.

"Yeah that's why he almost kissed you the other night, is taking you to a ball, bought you a necklace, and has spent almost every waking moment with you since you've been here."

Adriel sighed as they continued to walk down the halls. "I don't know Chloe I think you are making more out of this than there really is." Chloe then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine suit yourself." Just then a figured appeared right behind them. "Suite yourself in what?" The girls both jumped and yelped as they turned around to see Loki grinning at the both of them.

"Loki! You scared the hell out of us!"

Adriel yelled as she went to slap his arm, Loki immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her against him and wrapped his other arm around her waist while she tried to struggle against him. "I apologize my Lady I did not mean to startle you. Perhaps I could make it up to you tomorrow over lunch." He said with a large smile upon his face. Adriel gave Loki an apologetic smile and gently pulled out of his hold.

"Loki I would love that however your brother has asked me to go on a picnic with him tomorrow."

Loki's eye twitched and his smile slowly turned into a sneer. "A picnic?" Adriel shrugged and nodded. "Yeah you go outside bring snacks and drinks and he wanted me to bring this book your mother used to read to the two of you when you both were younger. He wanted to meet up around Noon." Loki nodded, now severely agitated.

"Yes well I hope the two of you enjoy your time together." He said in a very aggravated tone.

Adriel frowned and placed her palm against his cheek. "Are you ok with this? I can cancel if you want me to." Loki shook his head and kissed her palm. "No have fun. It's not like you belong to me." He said with bitter laughter in his voice. Adriel sighed and leaned up and kissed Loki on the cheek, Loki closed his eyes and unconsciously held his breath.

"I don't want to hurt you Loki."

Loki slowly placed his hands on her hips and gave her a small smile. "You could never hurt me Adriel. How about we meet tomorrow evening then?" Adriel smiled and gently nodded her head. "I would love that Loki." Loki grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Sounds wonderful, until then my sweet girl." Adriel grinned at him and nodded. "Until then." By then the girls finally made it to their room and closed the door.

Loki allowed out a large aggravated sigh, he really didn't enjoy the thought of his brother spending any personal time with his girl but to prevent anything from going astray he needed to trust that she was only meeting him on friendly terms and friendly terms alone.

As Loki was starting to head down the hall he suddenly felt his apprentice's presence beside him. "So your dear friend is having an outing with your brother tomorrow?" Nessa asked smugly, Loki rolled his eyes and glared at her. "That is none of your concern Nessa." Nessa scoffed and started to chuckle.

"Loki I know you are fascinated by this woman but she is not even a true Asgardian! Why bother your time with her!? You know that your brother will charm her tomorrow and that will be it so why put yourself through this?"

Loki sneered at her and roughly grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. Nessa allowed out a large smirk upon her lips as his green eyes penetrated her blue ones.

"Are you sure you want to do this now my Prince?"

Loki squeezed her arms severely tight. "Silence." He said in a grimacing whisper. Nessa was about to speak until she noticed that she had lost her voice and could not utter a word. "Now that is better." He said with a wicked smile.

"Now my sweet, beautiful, little Nessa. I understand that you still covet feelings for me from our past occurrences however I have made it very clear to you that I had no intentions of furthering our relationship. You are my student, I am your teacher and whatever I plan on to do with my spare time is my business and my business alone do you understand me?"

Nessa frowned and gently nodded her head. Loki then grinned at her and gently patted her cheek. "Good… now why don't you move along and no longer concern yourself with Adriel or myself." Nessa frowned at Loki as tears started to well up in her eyes. She realized that he gave her voice back and tried her hardest to hold back her sob.

"You will see one day Loki that she is not the one that you are destined for."

Loki gritted his teeth and was about to say something to her but she ran off before he could make another comment.

**Well it looks like things are getting more and more interesting. I promise more is on it's way. Thank you all once again for reading! Please send me a review to let me know how i'm doing. I'm always up for some ideas! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

It was an absolutely beautiful day. Thor was now leading a blindfolded Adriel through the garden as he led her to his favorite spot. It was secluded and away from the castle. He then finally came to his destined spot and slowly walked up behind her.

"Are you ready?"

He said softly as he placed his fingers over the knot. Adriel smiled and gently nodded her head. "Yes…" Thor chuckled as he undid the blindfold and slowly leaned in and whispered.

"Open your eyes."

Adriel giggled and opened her eyes to be completely shocked by the beauty before her. The garden was filled with many different kinds of flowers and it honestly reminded her of a secret garden, a place to hide and cherish. She then looked back at Thor and grinned at him.

"This place is amazing!"

Thor chuckled as he pulled out the blanket and laid it out for them. "I figured you would like it. This is usually where I come when I need to clear my head." Adriel smirked at him and nodded. "Not a bad place." She then placed the basket down and went to sit down.

"Sit with me." She said as she smiled up at him.

Thor grinned as he sat down beside her. "I must ask how are you liking Asgard as of far?" Adriel looked over at him as she pulled out the book. "I like it; I really am starting to feel like its home here. Your brother has been a huge help when it came to that." Thor chuckled as he leaned up against a nearby tree.

"I think my brother is quite taken with you."

Adriel shrugged her shoulders and smirked over at him. "Does that bother you?" She asked, Thor started to laugh and shake his head. "It makes me curious as to whether you feel the same for him." Adriel sighed and gently moved closer to him.

"Your brother has been an amazing friend to me, he's made me feel like I can truly belong here and I just feel this automatic connection to him. I am so thankful that I have gotten the opportunity to meet him and know him."

Thor gave her a closed mouth smile and a serious look. "My brother is a good man but when it comes to love he knows nothing of it." Adriel slowly looked away from him while he continued. "However, the way he looks at you is completely different from how he has looked at anyone else. I think my brother bares more than just friendly feelings for you." Adriel then looked back at him with a curious look.

"My brother is considered many things. A man of Mischief, Lies, Master of Magic, Shape Shifting… But never a man to be known of his heart. I will not lie he has had many admirers who has tried to win it but it seems like you are the only one who has finally broken that shell. What would you do if he decides to pursue you?"

Adriel shrugged, not really sure what she would do. "I don't know but something is telling me that you did not invite me here to read you a book." Thor slowly smirked at her. "Do not change the subject." Adriel then glared at him. "Why is this so important to you? After all I'm nothing but a lowly Midgardian I shouldn't even matter to you people." Thor sighed and gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's where you are wrong. You are much older and much wiser than you think."

Adriel furrowed her brows and slowly moved away from him. "What are you talking about!? I'm 28 years old!" Thor grinned at her and shook his head.

"You're much older than that. When your family moved to Midgard they allowed you to grow however before your mother and father died they requested to have your memory edited so you will think that grew up along with your sister and spent your entire life living in Midgard so you can have a normal life. No one thought much about it since you moved around a lot. However you are only two years younger than Loki."

Adriel's eyes started to well up in tears as he told her this. "So all those childhood memories I had with Chloe were not real? Is Chloe even my real sister!?" Thor furrowed his brow at her, realizing this wasn't going the way he wanted it to go. "Of course Chloe is your sister!" Adriel immediately rose up from the blanket as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"All those memories! All of it is nothing but a damn lie! My sister, my mother and father! All of it, how could they do this to me!? Why would they change my memory!?" She said as she sobbed.

Thor quickly rose up from the blanket and walked up to her and wrapped his large arms around her. "I'm sorry Adriel, I never meant for this to come across in a wrong way." Adriel then shook her head as she looked up at him. "Tell me everything… I want to know it all now!" Thor sighed as he smoothed her hair.

"When your family moved to Midgard you had a very difficult time growing up there because this was your home and since your family aged a lot differently from Midgardians they would have to move a lot. You grew to accept it and once you have turned 28 that is when your aging process had slowed down. Wonder why you are so good with Medicine? It is because you've been practicing it for centuries. When Chloe was born 16 years ago you took care of her, protected her, loved her. However, your father made a pact with our father that if they were to ever to pass that both you and Chloe's memories would be erased and you would never remember this or your true past."

Adriel frowned and slowly look away from him. "So they were trying to protect us and give us a normal life?" Thor nodded. "Yes…" Adriel nodded and gave him a confused look. "They why did your father bring us back here?" Thor then grinned down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Because this is your true home, he felt you had a right to start over and so did your sister."

Adriel crossed her arms over her chest and backed away from him. "Will my sister age the same way as me? We are both half Midgardian." Thor smiled and nodded. "Yes." Adriel's eyes were red from the tears that have been rolling down her cheeks and sighed. "Thank you for being so honest with me. But I have one more question." Thor gently wiped away her tear and gave her a closed mouth smile. "Of course." Adriel sighed and slowly looked away from him.

"How did my mother live for so long? She is not from here."

Thor chuckled as he forced her to look back at him. "Let's call it a wedding gift from my father. He gave her eternal life so she can live with your father forever. That is until they both decided to become regular midgardians that was a week before the accident. They were going to have the same thing done with you and your sister but it was too late." Adriel gently nodded and bowed her head.

"If you don't mind I would like to go back to the castle so I can clear my head."

Thor frowned at her and took her hand into his. "Alright my lady." He said in a whisper, he then bent down and grabbed the basket and blanket. "Perhaps another time?" Adriel gave him a sad smile and gently nodded. "Yeah another day would be fine." Thor sighed as he escorted Adriel back to the castle; he led her back to her room and stopped once they made it to her door.

"I apologize if I have upset you; it seems that every time we meet I always have you end up in tears." Thor said with a small smile.

Adriel started to laugh and immediately shake her head. "I promise it's not you, I'm just extra emotional lately." Thor chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's understandable." Adriel looked away from him while he sighed. "I suppose I will leave you to your thoughts. Have a wonderful rest of the day my lady." Adriel smiled up at him and nodded. "You as well my Prince." Thor chuckled and then started to head down the hall while Adriel walked into her room.

Once she was inside she was thrilled to see that no one was in there. She closed the door and rested her back against it as she allowed the tears to flow. She slowly started to move down against the wooden frame of the door and stayed like this for majority of the day, allowing her mind to wander of everything that has happened thus far. She then heard a knock that completely startled her and caused her to straighten up. She quickly looked back at the door and heard someone knock once again.

She then quickly fixed her hair, wiped her tears and adjusted her clothes before she opened the door. She then placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it and pulled the door open to see Loki standing before her with his arms crossed behind his back and with a serious look upon his face.

Adriel couldn't help herself, she was so happy to see him that she immediately wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. "Thank God you're here! I was hoping it was you." She sobbed; Loki looked completely surprised by her admission. He was honestly there to confront her about how she allowed Thor to get so close to her, how she allowed him to touch her so intimately but seeing her like this made him worry for her and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her small frame and hold her tightly to him as she cried into his chest.

"What happened?" He whispered, as he rubbed her back.

Adriel sniffed her nose and gently pulled away from him. "Thor told me everything." She said brokenly. Loki gritted his teeth, even though he saw everything and heard everything it still irritated him thoroughly how much Thor can bring Adriel to tears. He gently took her hand and closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Tell me everything." He whispered as he smoothed her hair.

Adriel sighed as she pulled him towards her bed and gently sat down on the mattress. Loki watched her and hesitated when she patted the empty space next to her. "Sit with me?" She asked so softly, Loki cleared his throat and slowly walked around the other side of the bed.

It was not customary for an unwed couple to be in a room together by themselves and most of all not sit upon the same bed together without supervision, he hesitated once he came to the other side. Adriel rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Oh for God's Sakes!" She growled as she yanked him down.

Once he was on the mattress with her, she then cuddled up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She then rested her head against his chest as tears continued to pour. Loki stared down to see her burying her face into his chest and clutching onto the fabric on his arm. "Adriel…" He whispered softly as he placed his other arm around her. Adriel sniffed her nose and gently rose herself up and looked into his green eyes.

"Loki I am so sorry. I am just a mess right now."

Loki gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's alright… Tell me what he told you." He whispered, Adriel snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He told me that I am much older than what I thought I was and that I had a hard time accepting that I was now living in a new world and there is a reason why I am so good at medicine. That my father made a pact with yours that if he and my mother pass away that Chloe's and my memory will be completely erased so we can have a normal life. And that my parent's became mortals a week before they died."

Loki sighed and shook his head.

"My brother… the master of words."

He then looked down at her and gently moved her head to so she could face him.

"Yes… this is all true. However, you did not have a hard time fitting in at Midgard. In fact you had plenty of friends, you are a master in medicine and healing that is true and after your sister turned 14 it had become more apparent to your Father that in order to truly live a normal life in Midgard that he and your mother must become mortals. They decided to become mortals first before they turned you and your sister however the real reason why they didn't make you and Chloe mortal is because they knew what Eric was doing to you. They figured that you were safer as you were and after that mongering Neanderthal constantly abused you it proved your father right as to why he didn't make you mortal. It took every bit of convincing from my father for me not to come down to Midgard and strike that man dead."

Adriel gently rose up to look at him with a confused look upon her face. "Wait… you already knew about what happened to me and Eric?" Loki gave her a serious look and sighed. "Adriel I have not been entirely honest with you." Adriel furrowed her brows and gently moved away from him. "What do you mean?" Loki shook his head and looked back up at her.

"Since you've left Asgard when we were children I have been keeping tabs on you. I have been doing that for a very long time. I wanted to know that you were safe, that you were happy. When that man came into the picture I must admit that I was not very happy with the thought but there was no way I could come down to you and convince you to not be with him and when he started abusing you it was the hardest thing for me to tolerate. I begged father to let me come and protect you but he refused and insisted that your Father would protect you. As soon as you were taken to the hospital after your parent's had died I convinced father to bring you back here, since it was a pact that your father and my father had made if something was to happen to them. That is why they did not leave you much money it was because it was always planned that if something happened that you would always come back to Asgard, you would come back to me." He said softly.

It had dawned on Adriel that Loki has been a part of her life so much longer than she thought and it made her realize that she wanted to know more, she needed to understand why her parents went this route and knew that this man before her could help her understand. "Loki please bring back my memory I want to remember." Loki shook his head as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I cannot."

Adriel stared at him, pleading him to do so. "Loki please, I know you can." Loki sighed and pulled her closer to him. "Adriel its better this way I promise you." Adriel sighed and looked away from him. "I just want to remember, I just want to know what's real." Loki stared at her with complete remorse. "If I do this you must not disclose this with your sister or my father do you understand? If I do this I am going against the king of Asgard." Adriel nodded giving him a small smile. "I promise." She whispered, Loki then grinned at her and then gently took her hands into his.

"Close your eyes."

Adriel did as she was told and felt as if her body was being yanked away. Everything was coming back to her. He showed Adriel her entire life till now, and then he showed her why her parent's did what they did. Tear's started rolling down her cheeks as memories came flooding in. The memories of her as a young girl being taught by her mother how to dance, how to love, how to have compassion and see good in everyone.

Memories of her father playing games with her and teaching her the rules of life, teaching her how to be strong and how to be an independent and knowledgeable woman. Memories of her helping people, saving them from illness. Memories of when she officially stopped aging, Memories of when Chloe was born. Even though she had full knowledge of medicine she decided to take a break to learn more about the world of Midgard. She practiced at one of the top schools of dance and music which explained why she was such a good singer and dancer and once she learned all that she could from there, she decided to travel the world to experience and to understand what life has to offer.

Once she had enough of that she came back home. She studied, received her diploma and decided to pursue her medical degree to become an official doctor and that's when she finally got accepted into medical school. She felt her mother's love radiate through her, her father's strength consuming her, and then there was Eric. Memories of when they met. The love they shared, the real reason why he became so abusive, it was all clear as day.

Then there was that day, the day that she will never forget. It was the day she heard that knock on the door and came face to face with the kind officer who told her of the horrific news. She remembered the pain that shattered her heart, the endless tears that continued to fall, she remembered that Chloe was in school and Eric was with her trying to convince her to continue their relationship. She remembered having to go to Chloe's school to tell her the bad news.

Even though things were so chaotic and things between she and Eric were so strained she was so thankful to have him here to help her. However, after the funeral and everything was said and done she then decided that it was time to finally move on. Adriel remembered telling Eric this however he did not take the news very well and threw her down the stairs.

Once this had happened he was arrested and had a restraining order placed against him so he could no longer be near her. Adriel remembered being completely heart broken and devastated that everything in her life was falling apart but she knew that she was doing the right thing. She knew if she stayed with him any longer that he would not only harm her but harm Chloe as well and she couldn't allow that.

So Adriel sold her parent's place and moved her and her sister to an apartment in Pasadena where she and her sister ended up meeting the best neighbor's anyone could ask for.

Since day one of moving in they were nothing but kind and helpful to her and Chloe. She learned that the two men who lived on her floor were professors at one of the local universities for Physics and were awesome babysitters for Chloe when Adriel had to work night shifts and thanks to them Chloe was now in honor's physics because they would tutor her whenever she needed the help. Their friends who were also professors at the university as well and were also great people that came into their lives.

Then there was her other neighbor who worked at one of the local clubs. She was a great friend one who would help them try to have some fun and it was honestly just nice to have another girl around. Life for them picked up and things started to get better and that was where they were now. That is until they were taken from their home and brought to Asgard.

However, now she felt something different. She felt Loki, she felt his heart, she saw his life before her. She knew that his father has always favored Thor over him but she saw it with her own eyes.

She felt his sadness, loneliness since she has left, she saw the women that he has been with to distract himself of everything before him, she saw how the Warriors Three, Sif and Thor treated him over the years and she saw the love he had for his mother.

She saw his whole life before her eyes and she felt how much his heart really bared for her, she felt the intensity, the severity, she felt the feelings he emitted for her when she appeared before the royal court and that is when she realized how much he truly cared for her.

She then felt Loki gently wipe away a stray tear that was now rolled down her cheek, she felt her breath become shallow and his hands gently placed upon her cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Adriel opened her eyes to see his beautiful green ones. They held so much fire and so much intensity upon them that she couldn't help but become lost. She realized that they were no longer in her room and looked around to see that they both were in a dark bedroom and were both sitting before a large fireplace that was burning embers and crackling giving a calm to the silence that was emitting in the room. She slowly looked back at Loki with confusion written upon her eyes. Loki chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"I transferred us to my room so we can have more privacy. Chloe will be notified that you are with me." He whispered.

Adriel nodded as she stared down at the ground to see that they both were snuggled close together as the fire burned before them. "How do you feel now that you know everything?" He whispered, Adriel looked up at Loki and couldn't help but smile.

"Like there isn't this big gaping hole in my heart, that everything finally makes sense, that what I truly feel is not just an illusion but real."

She then gently moved herself closer to him as she gave him an incredulous look. "Thank you… You have no idea what this means to me." Loki gave her a closed mouth smile and bowed his head. "You deserve to know. After all that is what friends are for." He said as he looked up at her with a shy smile. Adriel couldn't help but laugh as she gently placed her hand against his cheek and gently moved his head back up to look at her.

"Loki when are you going to realize that you are so much more to me than just a friend?"

Loki was about to respond until she gently kissed him. Loki was completely surprised at first and felt his heart race a mile a minute; he then slowly pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him down onto the ground. Loki was now on top of her as she pulled him closer, he the wrapped his arms around her waist as he broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." He whispered.

Adriel sighed as he nipped and kissed her neck. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." She said softly, Loki chuckled as he pecked her lips. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered, Adriel chuckled and kissed him once again. "I don't know if that's a good idea." She said against his lips, Loki snickered as he kissed her once again.

"I promise my intentions are most innocent, I just do not want you to leave me for the night."

Adriel sighed as she gently pushed him back so she could sit up. "Loki… What about Chloe she's going to worry and I don't want people to get the wrong idea. I'm not that type of girl and I know what kind of man you are, you take what you want and I think if anything we should take this very, very slow." Loki frowned and slowly looked down at her abdomen.

"Is it because you lost the child? That you are so fearful to be with me?"

Adriel's eyes widened in shock as she immediately moved away from him. "What!? No! It's not that at all, it's just I got out of a messy relationship and I just don't want to ruin what we have." Loki gently nodded, still not moving his eyes away from her belly.

"When I learned that you were with his child I was furious. I never wanted anything more than to bring you back up here and take you away from him. Then when you lost the child and he started abusing you because of it I was ready to come down and kill him however, father would not allow me to do so."

His eyes then met hers with such ferocity.

"I never wanted to kill a man more than I wanted to kill him for harming you. You have no idea the impact you have on me and I will wait for a thousand more years until I can officially call you my own. I'm sorry for my rudeness I will take you back to your room now." He said more disgusted with himself.

Just as he was about to get up Adriel then immediately grabbed his hand. "Loki…" She said softly, Loki looked back down at her mortified and angry. "What is it?" He said with such irritation, Adriel gave him a pleading look as she pulled him back down beside her. "I want to stay." Loki looked at her with complete surprise and slowly started to smile. "Really?" Adriel nodded as she gave him a small smile. "Really." She whispered, Loki chuckled and then leaned in to give a sweet kiss. "

You have made me so happy."

He chuckled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I promise that our night together will be strictly innocent. Chloe will not worry and I will make sure that Polaris will keep this to herself." Adriel arched her brow at him while he laughed. "What you did not realize that she is my care keeper as well?" Adriel slowly smiled at him and started to laugh. "No honestly I didn't." Loki chuckled as he stood up and scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards his bed.

"Loki!"

She said laughingly as he gently placed her down on his plush mattress. Loki grinned at her as he morphed his and her clothing to their night attire. Loki then pulled back the covers and climbed in and pulled her against him. "There… now isn't this better?" He said with a large smile, Adriel grinned at him and nodded as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Reminds me of old times."

Loki chuckled as he kissed her lips. "Yes however we have never been this intimate before." Adriel then shook her head. "Well given the fact that we were very young it would seem quite odd to do so." Loki nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Were you happy?" Adriel looked up at him completely confused while he stared off into the distance. "What do you mean?" Loki sighed and looked back down at her.

"When you found out that you were having his child. Were you happy?"

Adriel realized that this was really bothering him. However, she needed to be honest with him. "Yeah… I was. But that was a different time. We were both very much in love then and life was simply perfect but after the miscarriage he lost it and took his anger out on me. That's when the happily ever after dissipated into thin air." Loki pulled her closer to him as if he was protecting her from everything bad in this world.

"Would you ever want another child?" He asked so simply.

Adriel sighed as she buried her face into his chest. "Yes. Even though I will forever be heartbroken at the loss of my child I can't help but feel that it was for the better. But yeah I would love to try again and have a baby of my own. I always wanted to be a mother and maybe one day I will." Loki smirked and kissed her forehead. "I am sure one day that dream will come true and when it does you will become an absolutely amazing mother." Adriel smiled up at him and kissed him once again. "Thank you." She whispered, Loki chuckled and kissed her back.

"Do not thank me, just love me." He whispered against her lips.

Adriel's eyes widened in surprise by his response and was about to say something until Loki fixed his pillow and grinned at her. "I suppose it is time for sleep. Best get our rest and all." He said with a cute little grin and winked at her. Adriel chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Loki smiled as Adriel turned her back towards him and felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you Adriel." He whispered into her ear and then fell asleep.

Adriel sighed as her nerves started to take over her. How was she supposed to respond to him, she barely knew him and here he was in love with her. He knew so much more about her than she did about him and it scared her completely.

Yes she had feelings for him and yes those feelings were growing deeper and deeper as time went on but to call it love now was just way to fast and she was scared.

The last time she rushed in this fast it ended up with her at the bottom of the stairs. How could she know if Loki was the man he says he is? How could she accept this place as her home? She didn't know, however she was sure of one thing and that was she was not going to lose her Prince.

The one man who showed her it's ok to live and move on, that it's ok to laugh and smile, it's ok to accept things for good or for worst. She didn't see this man who had his arms tangled around her as her prince she saw him as a man she could learn to allow herself to let go and fall madly in love with. She wasn't sure but she sure as hell wasn't going to allow this to slip through her fingers and that was one thing she was most certain of.

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter things have been really busy lately. I promise more is to come and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review I'm always up for new ideas. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the Character's of Thor only just my own. I hope you enjoy this story, thank you for taking the time to read it. :)**

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning had come as Adriel quietly stirred. She opened her eyes and looked around, realizing that she was not in her room and felt very warm. She quietly looked down to see two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a hard chest up against her back.

That is when she realized that last night wasn't a dream, it was reality. Everything that happened that night was all real. She then felt soft lips kissing her neck; she felt her body shiver as those hands started to wander her body. Adriel allowed out a soft moan as Loki started to nip her neck. "Loki…" She whispered while he chuckled.

"Good morning my love." He said softly into her ear.

Adriel smiled and slowly turned her body so she could face him; she gently cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning." Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I don't know about you but I slept incredibly well." Adriel chuckled and rested her head against his chest. "I did too." Loki sighed as he pulled her closer to him.

"I do not want to get up." He muttered into her hair.

Adriel started to laugh as she rose her head. "Neither do I but I think they would send a search team for us." Loki then smirked at her as he moved her hair away from her face.

"I could arrange a way for them to never be able to find us." Adriel gigged and shook her head. "As wonderful as that sounds I think it's best if we get up and get ready for the day. Chloe is definitely going to be looking for me."

Loki sighed and kissed the top of her head. "She will be fine I promise." Adriel smirked up at him and was about to say something coy until they both heard the door knock. Loki irritably sighed while Adriel nuzzled his neck "What is it?" He yelled agitatedly as Adriel wrapped her arms around his body and started to kiss his soft skin.

"Milord it is getting close to the time that you must meet with the king and your brother."

Loki groaned out of frustration while Adriel tried to contain her laughter. "Tell them I will be there soon!" He yelled. "Yes Milord." The servant said hastily behind the door. Loki could hear the servant's footsteps quicken down the halls which resulted Loki to allow a small smirk to grace his lips. He then looked down at Adriel who was shyly smiling up at him. "It looks like the fun is over unfortunately." Loki chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"But not for long." He whispered.

Adriel grinned at him and then quickly rose up from the bed and stretched her arms while Loki was admiring her. "Well I better get back." Loki smirked at her and quickly grabbed her waist and yanked her back down onto the bed. "What is the rush my love?" Adriel giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"You have a meeting to get to and I have a wayward sister who I need to keep an eye on."

Loki sighed and gently rested his forehead against hers. "You make a very valid point." Adriel laughed as she pushed him back. She then rose up from the bed and pulled the covers back to get out.

"Will you be staying with me again tonight?" He asked.

Adriel looked back at him and shook her head. "Can't. In fact I won't be able to see you for the entire day tomorrow." Loki frowned as he got out of the bed. "Why not?" Adriel grinned at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your mother had told me that the day before the ball is always spent for being prepared for said ball. I really don't know what that entails but she's insistent on it and that your escort is not allowed to see you until the actual event."

Loki snickered as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. "Do you honestly think they will be able to keep me away?" Adriel chuckled as he kissed her neck. "No one will ever be able to keep me from you." He whispered into her ear, Adriel felt shivers to run down her spine and gently closed her eyes as he nipped and kissed her neck.

"You are mine and mine alone." He whispered in such a possessive tone.

Adriel's eyes opened as she felt him pull her closer. "I love you Adriel." He whispered into her hair. Adriel sighed and slowly pulled herself out of his arms and looked back at him. She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Loki I know you are searching for me to say the same words to you, but I just need time. The last time I said I love you to someone it didn't turn out very well in my favor."

Loki cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I will never harm you the way he has. I promise you." Adriel chuckled and kissed him softly. "I'm sure you say that to all the girls." She said with a playful grin. Loki chuckled and kissed her once again.

"Actually you are the first woman I have ever put this much effort in. This is as new to me as it is to you."

Adriel sighed and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his beating heart. "Then let's take this slow. Let's enjoy our time together and see where it takes us. Boyfriend/Girlfriend." Loki gave her a strange look as he slowly smirked at her. "Boyfriend/Girlfriend? We are already friends" Adriel started to laugh realizing he might not understand what she meant.

"You know meaning that I belong to you and you belong to me. We stay faithful, go out and spend time together, care for one another more than just a friend."

Loki then immediately grinned at her and started to laugh. "You mean courting." Adriel giggled and slowly nodded. "Yes I mean courting." Loki gave her a closed mouth smile as he pulled her closer to him. "I would like that. I would like to become your boyfriend." He said with a smirk while Adriel rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "Now you're teasing me." Loki then burst out into laughter. "Well I am the god of mischief." Adriel chuckled and leaned in closer to him. "Silly me I almost forgot." Loki gave her a wicked smirk as he held her body against his. "It would be best my dear if you did not forget that." Adriel then grinned at him. "I'll try not to." Loki then leaned down to kiss her until they heard the door knock once again.

Loki gritted his teeth and groaned out of frustration. "What is it!?" He yelled, the servant hesitantly opened the door and looked up at the prince worriedly. "Your father and brother wait for your presence milord." Loki sneered at the man while Adriel hid her face so the servant couldn't see her.

"And didn't I tell you to notify them that I will be there soon?"

The servant nervously fidgeted with his hands and bowed his head. "Yes Milord." Loki then started to walk towards him. "Then why are you here?" The servant was frightened as he looked up at the prince and started to fumble with his words.

"You… You're… Your father requested for… for me to get you milord."

Loki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Leave now!" The servant quickly nodded his head and ran out of the room. Once the servant was gone Loki shook his head in irritation. "Useless creature!" He growled as he looked back up at Adriel who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't you think you were being a little rude?"

Loki then arched his brow at her. "He was made aware that I will meet with my father and brother when I am ready and he still interrupts me." Adriel then shrugs her shoulders. "Sounds like to me that you have a god complex. Oh! Wait never mind!" Loki rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"Cute."

Adriel gave him a smug grin and started to dance on the balls of her feet. "I thought so." Loki picked up his helmet and looked back at her. "Do you think you will manage without my presence today?" Adriel smirked at him and arched her brow. "I think I'll manage." Loki chuckled as he walked up to her and kissed her. "Good… I will miss you Adriel." Adriel grinned up at him and pecked him on the lips. "I will miss you too." Loki sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "I will see you soon." And with that Adriel was immediately sent back to her room.

**Thank you for all the adds, reviews and favorites on this story it really means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and promise that more is on the way! And if there are any thoughts or ideas any of you would like to put out there just let me know! I'm always open for new ideas! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

As she looked around the familiar room she felt her head rush. "He really needs to knock that off." She growled. Just then she felt someone crash into her and looked down to see that it was her sister. "Where the hell have you been!?" Chloe yelled. "I've was so worried that something happened to you!" Adriel started to laugh as she hugged her sister.

"Now doesn't this sound familiar?"

Chloe glared at her while she pulled away. "Where were you? You were just supposed to have a picnic with Thor and you haven't come back since then" Adriel sighed as she walked up to the armoire and pulled out some clothes. "I was with Loki." Chloe's eyes widened as she quickly rushed up to her sister.

"Wait what!? Adri did you sleep with him?"

Adriel then glared at Chloe as she walked over to the changing screen. "No! It's just a long story okay?" Chloe frowned at her sister and crossed her arms over her chest. "Adri this isn't like you! You don't just spend the night with some guy now tell me the truth! What is going on between you and Loki? And what happened with Thor?!" Adriel sighed as she pulled on a fresh pair of clothing.

"Alright I'll tell you but not a word to anyone alright? We had the picnic and then Thor began to tell me some things about my past that really upset me and he escorted me back to my room and I heard a knock on the door and I thought it was you but it was Loki so I lost it. I just started crying and begged Loki to show me everything and he did and when he showed me everything he also showed me his memories as well, his feelings, his insight in everything and it showed me that he's been in love with me for years. He's the reason why we are here because of Eric doing what he did, he begged his father to bring us here. Chloe I am so torn, he's already told me that he loves me but I don't know if I am there yet."

Chloe placed her hands over her mouth, staring at her sister in shock. "He said he's in love with you?" Adriel nodded as she fidgeted with her hands. "Yeah… Chloe this is way too fast but I can't help but fall for him. I don't know why but I connect to him so well and I feel safe and happy with him. I just don't know if I can say those words yet." Chloe smiled at her sister and hugged her.

"Adri this is so cool! I cannot believe he told you that he loves you. This is so romantic!"

Adriel smiled and shook her head. "It's crazy Chloe that's what it is." Chloe looked up at her and smirked. "Adri he's watched over you since you left Asgard and brought you back home so you could be safe! I mean come on! It's romantic and he seems to genuinely care for you." Adriel shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just don't know." Chloe was about to say something until their door opened to show Polaris coming in.

"My Lady I apologize for intruding but if you would come with me we are going to teach you the Asgardian dance."

Adriel arched her brow at Polaris, giving her a confused look. "There's a dance?" Polaris nodded. "Yes… now come with me." Adriel looked over at Chloe who shrugged her shoulders as they both followed after Polaris. "So what does this dance entail?" Adriel asked as they followed her through the numerous hallways. Polaris looked back at Adriel in complete surprise as they turned around another corner.

"It is the opening dance and since you are being escorted by the Prince then you need to learn how to do said dance."

Adriel nodded as they finally walked into what she assumed would be the grand ball room. "In order to keep up appearance it would be best if you learned the proper ways of the Asgardian people." Adriel shrugged her shoulders. "What suck up to big wigs? Impress them, listen to their boring stories? Yeah I think I go that covered." Polaris glared at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amusing… but seriously since you are being escorted by the Prince it is a big deal because you are not only concerning yourself about what people make of you but you are also concerning the Prince of Asgard."

Adriel nodded as she gave Polaris a warm smile. "Well I don't want Loki to look bad so let's do this." Polaris grinned at her and placed her hand on Adriel's shoulder. "You will be definitely the talk of the ball. Your Mother and Father were dear friends with most of the people who are coming to this." Adriel smiled at Polaris and overheard a foreign voice coming towards them.

"And let's not forget that most of the Prince's prior conquests will be there and you will definitely want to prove that you are far more desirable than they are."

Adriel looked over towards where the voice came from and saw a beautiful pale woman with black hair and brown eyes. Right next to her was a tall slender man with short dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a bit of stubble upon his face. The woman noticed Adriel staring at her curiously and held out her hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm Liv and this is Arrick."

Adriel smiled at her and shook her hand. "Adriel and this is my sister Chloe." Liv chuckled, giving her an endearing smile. "I already know who you are. You and I were friends when we were children." Adriel arched her brow at Liv while she continued to grin at her.

"Oh so Loki made you think that he was your only friend? I see. He was always very possessive of you, even when we were children. But look that's not important what's important is you are being escorted by one of the Princes of Asgard and you need to shine brighter than any star that is in the universe. Especially if you want to keep a certain Prince at your side." She said with a wink.

Adriel started to laugh and shake her head. "We're just friends." Liv rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Who are you fooling!? You're blushing right now just thinking of him. Adri you may not remember me well but we were best friends when we were children which means I know some of your traits." Adriel chuckled as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I feel like everyone knows me better than I know myself or anyone else for that matter." Arrick then grinned at her as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"It's because you don't remember, once you do it'll all come back to you."

Adriel grinned and then pointed at the both of them. "So… Are you guy friends, siblings, partners?" Arrick and Liv looked over at one another and smiled. "As a matter of fact we are to be bounded in the coming months." Adriel grinned as she waved her hands excitedly. "Well congratulations!" Liv grinned as Arrick wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Thank you we're very happy and have waiting a very long time for this. But enough about us! We are here to help you learn the dances for the ball."

Chloe then crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are the dances really that hard to pick up?"

Liv then shook her head.

"No but they are very important to know, especially if you are being shown with Royalty like I said earlier."

Chloe nodded while Arrick walked up to Adriel. "Now first thing we're going to do is have you place your left hand on my shoulder and allow me to place my hand on your waist while your right hand holds my left hand in the air." Adriel furrowed her brows and smiled at him. "Oh! Like this?" She asked as she mimicked everything he just said. Arrick nodded as he pulled her a little closer to him.

"Yes just like that."

He then looked over at Polaris and nodded. "Music please?" Polaris then quickly rushed over to the piano and started to play some music while Arrick looked back over at Adriel. "Perfect, now follow my lead." Adriel nodded as she followed his every move, not stumbling whatsoever. Adriel giggled as Arrick twirled her around and moved her across the floor.

Meanwhile as they were practicing Odin and his group of men were taking a shortcut through the ball room as they were discussing their next move against one of the enemy realms.

"Sire I do believe that this plan would be most fundamental for us."

Odin nodded as Loki and Thor followed behind him with the other men. "Yes, but I suggest we wait until we know for sure that they are a threat. We do not want to rush into this." Just then, one of the men looked over at the young girl who was dancing around the floor.

"Odin… is that Rodmar's daughter?"

Odin looked over and smiled once he saw her. "Yes… beautiful young girl isn't she?" The man nodded as he smiled. "She looks very much like her mother." Odin nodded.

"Yes, she is quite the beauty and she will be escorted to the ball by one of my sons."

He said with a small smile on his lips. It's not that Odin didn't want Loki to be with Adriel. He just feared that their relationship would go southward once she found out his son's true origin. And by seeing how his son before him was glaring daggers upon the dancing couple made Odin very much aware that he has already planned to stake his claim on her and that he was not going to allow anyone to have her but him and this concerned Odin thoroughly considering that she was originally to belong to Thor. He supposed however that time would only tell.

The man then smiled over at Thor and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can imagine that you are most excited to be escorting that lovely young lady." Thor looked over at him and was about to respond until Loki spoke up. "Actually Gunar I am escorting her." Gunar looked over at Loki and then Odin, completely surprised. "Oh my apologies my Prince." Loki glared at him while Volstagg looked over at the dancing couple.

"Adriel is quite the dancer."

Loki immediately looked over at her and noticed how close she and Arrick were. They were dancing as if they were intimate and that thoroughly angered him. Arrick and Adriel were laughing as he twirled her around playfully, he then lead her across the ball room and stopped once he heard the King clear his throat.

They both looked over to see Odin, Thor, Loki, the Warrior's three, Sif and a bunch of other men standing there before them. Odin smirked at the two of them as they separated from one another. "Adriel I see that Arrick here is teaching you the dance for the Asgardian ball." Adriel nodded as she grinned over at Arrick.

"Yes and he's an amazing teacher."

Arrick grinned over at her while Liv and Chloe walked up behind them. Odin chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back. "Well that is wonderful to hear my dear." Adriel smiled and then noticed the penetrating stare she was getting from Loki.

Just then a large man with dark brown hair walked up to her and started to examine her. Adriel gave him a curious look as he stopped his analyzing and smiled at her. "You look so much like your mother it's actually very uncanny." Adriel blushed and started to laugh.

"Thank you. You really have no idea how much that means to me."

The man chuckled and then looked over at the young girl. "I take it that this lovely young lady is your sister? She resembles you very much." Adriel nodded and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Yup this is my little mini me!" Chloe rolled her eyes while Adriel squeezed her shoulder.

The man before them began to laugh as he shook his head. "Well it is truly a pleasure to meet Rodmar and Cassandra's daughters." Chloe edged closer to Adriel while Adriel gave the man a small smile. "Well thank you. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." The man chuckled and gently bowed.

"Forgive me my Lady. I am Gunar the Allfather's captain and an old friend of your father's."

Adriel smiled and nodded. "Well it's really nice to meet you as well." Liv then placed her hands on Adriel's shoulders and smirked over at Loki. "Your escort here is a fantastic dancer. I imagine that you two will have an amazing time at the ball." Loki curtly nodded as he gave Adriel a penetrating glare. "Yes I imagine that we will." Adriel gave him a closed mouth smile; she had a feeling that he wasn't very thrilled with her at the moment and figured that he will address it eventually. Gunar looked over at Loki and smiled at him.

"You are a lucky man to take such a beautiful lady."

Loki nodded giving him a tight smile.

"Yes I am."

Odin then gestured for the men to follow him. "Well how about we let the girls get back to their practice and we continue on with our negotiation plan." The men nodded while Thor gave Adriel a small smile. "Goodbye my Lady." Adriel smiled at Thor and nodded. "Goodbye my Prince." She said softly, feeling Loki's dark glare penetrate her. She then looked over at him and gave him a shy smile. "My Prince." Loki then nodded. "My Lady." He whispered and walked off with the rest of the group.

Adriel sighed and placed her hands upon her face while Liv gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure you chosen the right Prince to be escorted with?" Adriel gently nodded as she moved her hands away from her face. "Yes I'm sure." Liv then shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at Arrick.

"Alright then, well let's continue practicing then."

They practiced for majority of the day and when they finally finished Chloe went back to her room to read while Adriel scoured the kitchen. The servants were currently off duty so she decided that she could make something. She then sifted through the cupboards until she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, causing her to yelp. She then quickly whirled around to see Loki standing there before her. She quickly placed her hand over her chest and started to breath heavily.

"Loki you scared me!"

Loki gave her an inquisitive look as he moved his hand away from her. "What are you doing in here?" Adriel shrugged, giving him a shy smile. "I was hungry so I figured I would come here and make myself something." Loki tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms behind his back. "We have servants for that." He said as he walked away from her.

Adriel couldn't tell by his expression whether he was irritated or bored with her. She then gently walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Loki are you ok?" Loki whirled around and glared at her. "What matter is it of yours?" Adriel frowned and gently shrugged her shoulders. "Because I care… you just seem like you are upset with me." Loki sneered at her as he stomped right up to her cornering her against a wall.

"How astute of you to figure that out, I thought I made it clear that you are mine and mine alone and then I see you in the arms of another man! Do you know how much of a fool I looked like in front of my comrades, my family, and my friends!? It's bad enough that I am a laughing joke you have to humiliate me as well!?"

Adriel sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Loki, I'm sorry that you feel like I have embarrassed you however Arrick was just trying to help me learn these dances so I wouldn't make you look like an idiot at the ball. Liv and Arrick are engaged to be married and I have no feelings towards him other than friendship. I'm sorry… I'm just so out of my element here and I don't know how to act or behave here. And I just need time to mend this, I need time to get past all of this and you are the only thing in my life right now that makes complete and total sense. I'm scared Loki… I have a sister that I've been neglecting for the past couple of days, I have this whole new life that I didn't even know about until your brother decided to tell me. I have people who don't like me because I'm from Earth, then I have people who hate me because I'm going with you to a damn dance, I have to do these stupid etiquette classes tomorrow to act like a proper lady and have to be made up tomorrow like I'm going to be prepared to be sent out to the slaughter house! Then there's you! I have all these feelings new and old and I don't know how to figure this out. Loki I know you love me but I don't know if I am there yet."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I just wish my mom was here. I wish she could tell me what to do, how to get past this. How to finally be over Eric and allow my heart to be completely yours. I just don't know what to do Loki. I love who you are, I love the kind of man you are but there is still this huge gaping hole in my heart that needs to be mended and I'm sorry I'm just not there yet. All I can say is that I am falling for you, that my heart literally skips a beat every time I see you, that there is a possibility that I could love you one day. All I am asking is if you could just be patient, just give me some time." She pleaded.

Loki stared at her with such intensity, not budging, not giving her any indication of whether he was still angry with her or not. His expression was so emotionless and so inexpressible. She then wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Look I should go… I won't keep you any longer." She said brokenly as she began to walk past him.

Loki then immediately grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. Adriel looked up into his green eyes as he cupped her cheek. He then rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Adriel, no word could ever describe what I felt when I saw you with Arrick today. I was angry, furious, and humiliated. On top of that I didn't want to prove my brother and his friend's right on the fact that you would never have feelings for me. My comrades all think that they rank superior to me however they want my input on battle strategies. They don't take me seriously, especially my father. I always lived in the shadows Adriel and the one thing that makes me feel like a true man was dancing intimately with another. All I want is you and respect from my father, brother, friends and comrades. All I want is to be accepted."

Adriel cupped his cheek and gently kissed him. "Don't you see that you don't need them? That you are amazing by just being who you are? I however do understand what you mean and perhaps we can help each other. Perhaps we can make one another better and get us past these road blocks. Just know Loki that there is no other man that I want to be with. I want be with you ok? Just you." Loki smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Adriel giggled against his lips as she kissed him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as his hands started to roam her body. Adriel softly sighed as he started to kiss down her neck, she gently bit her bottom lip as he nipped and kissed her soft skin. "Loki…" She whispered as he pulled her even closer to him. Loki then started to kiss up her neck to her lips. Adriel then softly bit his lip causing him to groan against her. "Adriel… do you know how mad you make me?" Adriel smirked as she continued to peck his lips. "The feeling is mutual I assure you." Loki snickered as he broke away from her and kissed her forehead.

He then heard her stomach growl and began to laugh. "Looks like we need to put some sustenance in that belly of yours." Adriel gave him a shy smile while Loki led her to one of the seats and had her sit down. "What would you like to eat?" Adriel arched her brow at him and smirked.

"You're going to make me something?"

Loki then smirked back at her as he sat down beside her. "Something like that." He then took her hands into his and smiled. "Close your eyes and imagine what you would like to eat." Adriel sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you are going to cook me something." Loki scoffed as he placed their hands on the table.

"That is something my dear you do not want trust me."

Adriel giggled while he smiled at her. "Alright now close your eyes and think of what you want to eat." Adriel did as she was told and imagined her favorite meal. She could see it, and smell it. Loki then whispered to open her eyes and as soon as she did she saw before her two plates of spaghetti in front of her. Adriel immediately grinned while Loki looked over at the two plates before him. "This is what you wanted?" He asked, completely surprised. Adriel immediately nodded as she looked over at him.

"I love spaghetti. It's my favorite, especially how my mother made it."

Loki chuckled as he took her hand kissed her soft skin. "Whatever you want milady." Adriel leaned over towards him and kissed him softly. "I don't know if I have said this to you yet but you are such an amazing boyfriend and I love every minute I get to spend with you." Loki then gave her a genuine grin and kissed her deeply. "Your words mean very much to me." He whispered, Adriel scooted her seat next to his and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

"So I take it that this is our first official date."

Loki arched his brow at her while she looked up at him. "You know a form of courtship consisting of social activities done by two people with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a partner in an intimate relationship or as a spouse." Loki then nodded finally understanding. "Ah yes, dating I suppose this is then." Adriel smiled at him and took her fork and wrapped the pasta around it with ease and held it up to Loki. "Try it." Loki looked over at her hesitantly but took a bite anyways.

Once he started to chew the soft pasta he slowly started to smile. "This is really good." Adriel then beamed at him as she placed her fork down. "I told you!" Loki then took his fork and started to take bites out of his plate. "I can see why you like this meal." Adriel chuckled as she watched him eat.

"I wish you could see Midgard. See what an amazing place it could be." She said softly.

Loki looked back at her while she took a bite from her own plate. "I would like that one day very much so." Adriel sighed and gently shook her head. "What's bothering you my love?" He asked as he smoothed her hair. Adriel shrugged giving him a small smile.

"I miss home. I know it's silly and all but I just feel like I have so much unfinished business there, I just wish I could've tied everything up before coming here."

Loki then gave her a small smile and kissed her temple. "Perhaps after the ball we could do such a thing." Adriel then grinned up at him. "I would love that! I would love for you to meet my friends, see what I do, see how Chloe and I lived. See what life is like down there. I know you would love it." Loki grinned, amused by the fact that this woman before him was so excited for him to see her home.

Sure, he was by far more superior than Midgardians however knowing the woman he loved grew up there and lived there majority of her life he was more than determined to see what life was like in her world. "I would thoroughly like that." Adriel grinned at him and pecked him on the lips. "Loki thank you for everything." Loki smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for allowing your heart to open up to me." Adriel smiled as she continued to eat, enjoying the time they were spending together.

**Thank you for all the adds and reviews! That means so much to me, more than you can imagine! :) I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as well. I promise more is on it's way! Don't forget to review, if you have ideas I'm always up for them. :)**


	15. Author Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the super long delay on the next chapter! Things have been really crazy lately and I just haven't been able to get the next Chapter up. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it and I promise more is to come soon! Thank you all for your reviews and adds they really do mean a lot to me. The next chapter should be out in a couple of days so stay tuned! And once again thank you!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

After finishing up their dinner Loki then transferred them into his room. Adriel looked around while Loki waved his hand over the fireplace and allowed a large fire to emit from it. He then gently took her hand into his and pulled her down onto the floor and rested his back against the loveseat and wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her head against his shoulder. "I see we're back in your room again." Loki chuckled as he kissed her head. "It's the only place I know you and I could have complete privacy." Adriel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Tell me about your life. I want to know everything." She whispered.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's not much to tell." Adriel looked up at him as she snuggled closer. "Ok well how about this. Have you ever been in love before?" Loki immediately looked over at her with a confused expression. "Of course, I am in love with you." Adriel then shook her head. "No with anyone else but me." Loki sighed and looked over at her.

"Why is it important? You are what is important to me right now."

Adriel grinned at him and shook her head. "I don't know I was just curious." Loki began to laugh as he shook his head. "No… I've never been in love with anyone but you." Adriel then gave him a confused look. "How is it that you are so sure that you are in love with me? You barely know me." Loki kissed her temple and pulled her closer to him.

"I've been in love with you since we were children. I spent almost every day of my life checking in on you. Heimdell started to get tired of my constant begging so I ended up figuring out a way on my own when he refused to do so anymore. I know the first day you learned how to dance, the first friend you ever really made, your first kiss which I admit I was not very happy with, I remember everything about you. I wanted to come to Midgard numerous times to visit you just too perhaps reintroduce myself again. I missed you Adri, you were the one woman I could count on."

Adriel looked up at him and frowned. "Why did you feel that you could not count on anyone? You're brother obviously loves you." Loki then scoffed.

"Even though my brother and I love one another his only main determination was to become an outstanding warrior and his arrogance consumes him. He knows he's better, he's going to become the king of Asgard one day. But all I wanted was to be his equal, not be in the shadows. I tried to be a warrior like him; I tried to have the same physique he has. However he is all muscle and fight and I turned out to be the strategist, the planner, the magician. That is not as impressive as being a notorious warrior who never lost a fight. So in the background I stay while Thor, the Warriors 3 and Sif get all of the credit. I just wish that in my brother and father's eyes I am considered just as adequate as them."

Adriel sighed as she turned her body to face him. "If you only knew how incredible you are you wouldn't care what people think. What your family thinks, your friends. You are an astounding man Loki. And I am so thankful that I now have you in my life." Loki smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered against her lips.

Adriel shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I can't…" Loki sighed while Adriel caressed his cheek. "You know I can't. I'm not supposed to even see you tomorrow." Loki rolled his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. "I can bring you back before anyone would even notice." Adriel shook her head and pecked him on the lips.

"I do not want people to get the wrong idea about us."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Adriel they would not dare say or think a thing about us. I am the Prince of Asgard." Adriel chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd be surprise honey. These walls have eyes and ears all over the place. They speak more than you think." Loki then smirked at her and pulled her body against his.

"Then let's give them something to talk about."

Adriel shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. "Take me back Loki." She whispered, Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine." He grounded out and within seconds they were in her room. Chloe was sitting on the bed reading until they appeared. "Geez! Can't you guys use a door!?" Adriel chuckled while Loki glared at her. "Don't you have your own room to stay in?" Chloe then placed her book down and glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I do but I like spending time with my sister before I head to bed."

Adriel shook her head as she allowed out a soft smile. "She means that she wants to know the latest gossip and then stay here with me." Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do you receive any privacy?" Adriel then shrugged. "Not really but it doesn't bother me." Chloe then grinned at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you so glum chum? Are you upset that you're not going to get to see Adri at all tomorrow? Is that why you're being so hostile?"

Loki then glared at Chloe. "I am not hostile I just would like to have some privacy with your sister, just for a second." Chloe smiled at Loki and rose up from the bed. "Perhaps just saying the words Chloe could you just give us a second alone might actually work for you instead of being a rude ass." Loki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Chloe could you please give us some privacy?"

Chloe then immediately grinned at him as she hugged her book to her chest. "Of course!" She said happily and then walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See! That wasn't so bad!" Loki rolled his eyes while Adriel was giggling in the background as Chloe left the room.

Once she was gone Loki then immediately looked over at Adriel. "Your sister is a piece of work." Adriel nodded as she crossed her arms. "Tell me about it. But she is still my sister and believe it or not whether she wants to admit it she is a lot like me. And she will fight you every step of the way. So you better have your armor ready." Loki then smirked at her as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"As long as I have your heart and your sister's acceptance I can handle anything."

Adriel chuckled and leaned up and kissed him. "Well so far you have both so please do not screw it up." Loki then chuckled as he pecked her lips. "I wouldn't dream of it." Adriel smiled as he hugged her to him. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat against her ear.

"I don't know how I lived this long to not have you in my life but knowing that you are here and knowing that I am accepted into your family makes me realize how empty I have been for all this time and I never want to let this go. I never want to let you go." He whispered into her hair.

Adriel sighed as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?" She whispered, Loki chuckled as he kissed her hair. "Wondered the same thing as well my sweet girl." Adriel then sighed as she gently pulled herself away from him. "It's getting late and Chloe and I should really get our rest." Loki frowned as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay with me?"

Adriel then nodded. "I'm sure Loki." Loki frowned at her and gently nodded his head. "Alright then, I suppose I will leave you to your slumber then." He said in a bit of a disturbed tone, Adriel then grinned up at him as pulled him closer to her. She then leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"If I stayed the night with you again Loki I will not be able to make guarantees that I can keep my hands off you."

Loki then slowly allowed out a wicked grin once he heard her say this. "Then I suppose we'll have to take that chance then." Adriel then started to laugh and gently shook her head. "Good night Loki." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Good night Adriel." She then leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you for taking a chance on me." She whispered against his lips, Loki lazily smirked at her and kissed her once again. "No my love, thank you for taking a chance on me." He whispered and within a second he disappeared before her.

Adriel sighed once he was gone and ran her fingers through her hair as her sister came back into the room. "He's really head over heels for you isn't he?" Adriel gently nodded as she looked over at Chloe. "And I think I'm starting to feel the same way for him." Chloe sighed as she walked over towards the bed and plopped down onto the soft mattress.

"He's very possessive of you."

Adriel arched her brow at her sister and walked over towards her and sat down beside her. "Why do you say that?" Chloe shrugged as she hugged her knees to her chest. "It's just I saw how he looked at you when you were dancing with Arrick and I went to go visit you in the kitchen and saw him pinning you against a wall. Adriel he's Eric all over again." She said sadly, Adriel shook her head as she gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's not. Loki has been through a lot with his family and friends and I'm guessing that I am the only thing in his life that he knows that really, truly cares for him. Chloe all his life he's been treated like he's the lesser half. His brother always triumphs before him, his father shows favoritism over his brother leaving him in the background, and his so called friends are only really friends with him because of his brother. Everything has to do with his brother and even though Thor loves him dearly and his mother loves him dearly he still feels that he will never be good enough in the eyes of his father, brother and friends or to the people in that matter. He just feels alone and very protective over you and me."

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just he's so unstable at times. It seems the only time he truly seems genuine is when he's with you. I mean that day we went to the market is the most real I think I've ever seen of him. I just hope he doesn't hurt you." Adriel sighed and gently nodded.

"I hope so too."

**I am sooooo sorry for the super long update things have been so crazy lately and I know I promised a chapter in a couple of days but I promise that I am back and will be working on some more. Thank you all for the reviews and the adds they really mean a lot to me! Please keep them up because that is what motivates me. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and I promise more is to come! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day came rather quickly. Adriel was now sitting in the dining hall with Chloe and Frigga as Botilda went over the proper etiquettes for the ball.

"A young woman who is being escorted by a Prince of Asgard must always be at their utmost best behavior and must impress everyone that she meets."

Adriel sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Botilda then used her walking stick to poke Adriel in the side causing her to sit straight up. "A young lady never slouches. Honestly Frigga what have you brought me to work with!?" Frigga smiled over at Botilda and gently rubbed Adriel's back as she glared at the wretched woman.

"Botilda, Adriel is new to our ways. She has lived in Midgard majority of her life and is not familiar with how the people of Asgard do things."

Botilda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You'd think Rodmar and Cassandra would have trained her better." Adriel then immediately glared at the old woman, clenching her fists very tightly out of pure anger. "You will not speak of my parents that way! You have no right to speak of them in such a demeaning manor! I am more than willing to learn but you need to be patient and I do not want to hear another negative word from you, if you have nothing positive or helpful to say then keep it to your damn self!" Botilda looked at her with wide eyes but then slowly grinned at her.

"I can see why now the Prince has chosen you. You have fire in those veins."

Adriel arched her brow at the older woman while she hastily placed her hand on Adriel's shoulder and pushed her down to sit in the chair. "Now… let's continue." Adriel sighed as she continued to follow suit with Botilda and followed her every order.

As the rest of the day has gone by Adriel was now starting to grow tired of all the classes and proper etiquette. Botilda then decided that Adriel has had enough and gave her an accomplished smile. "I believe that would be enough for one day my dear." Adriel looked up at her wearily as Botilda placed her hand on hers.

"I think that you will be quite the talk tomorrow. Your Prince will be most proud to have you by his side."

Adriel slowly smiled at her, while Frigga and Chloe were grinning. "Botilda thank you for patience." Botilda smiled at the Queen and bowed. "My pleasure my Queen." She then looked over at Adriel and gave her a stern look. "Even though your teachings has been completed for today you still have to arise early tomorrow so we can prepare you for the ball. So get some rest and do not allow the Prince to be anywhere near you until the actual ball." Adriel nodded and rose up from her seat.

"Yes ma'am."

Botilda nodded in approval and clasped her hands. "Get some rest… tomorrow we will prepare you for the ball." Adriel sighed and looked over at Chloe who was smiling at her. "Well we should get going then." Chloe then proceeded to follow after her until Frigga gently spoke.

"Adriel, will you join me for a walk?"

Adriel looked back at Frigga and then back at Chloe who was smiling at her and nodded. "Absolutely." She said softly, as Frigga gracefully smiled at her. "Come my dear." She said softly, as she began to walk out of the hall.

As Adriel and Frigga began to walk down the grand halls Frigga then smiled over at the young woman as she clasped her hands behind her back. "You have done marvelously my dear." Adriel looked over at Frigga and gave her a shy smile. "Thank you…" Frigga then looked over at Adriel and sighed.

"My son will be most honored to have you as an escort. However, I would like to discuss a few things with you."

Adriel nodded giving Frigga a concerned look. "Is everything alright?" Frigga nodded as she chuckled. "Yes my dear, it's nothing bad I assure you." Adriel sighed in relief as they turned another corner.

"At this ball there will be people from many realms attending. Some of the young ladies are admirers of my sons and also look to them to ask for their hand in marriage. Some of them will be harsh with you but I believe you are more than capable of handling anyone that is cross with you. Just remember that you are the young woman who has my son at your side, which means a lot. And as they say I believe in Midgard always kill them with kindness."

Adriel couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Frigga. "You sound so much like my mother." Frigga chuckled as they continued to stroll. "That is because your mother and I were such dear friends. Adriel I am so sorry for your loss, your parents were amazing people." Adriel gave her a sad smile and gently bowed her head.

"They were and they always will be but I learned that even though they're gone they are always with me in spirit and that's what keeps me going on. If it wasn't for Chloe I honestly believe I wouldn't be in the situation I am now. I honestly believe that I would slowly lose myself and fall further into this deep well." Frigga then stopped before a large door and gave Adriel a warm smile.

"We would have never allowed that my dear. You and your sister will always be a part of this family. You are one of us."

Adriel gave Frigga a thankful smile and hugged her. "Thank you so much for showing us so much kindness." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes. Frigga chuckled and gently patted Adriel's back.

"Anytime my sweet girl, anytime."

She then released Adriel and opened the grand doors to show a group of men and women warriors standing over a map going over more ideas to make the realms come to a better understanding of peace.

As Frigga gracefully walked in, Adriel hastily followed after her. Only to see that Odin, Thor, The Warriors 3, Sif and Loki were all there. Her eyes immediately fell on Loki as he was concentrating on the map at the moment. Frigga then walked up to Odin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ah my love! How did the classes fare?" Frigga smiled lovingly at her husband and chuckled.

"Wonderful, our little Adriel has grown up to be quite an remarkable young woman."

Loki then immediately looked up to see Adriel standing there, blush starting to form upon her neck and cheeks. "Wonderful! Well you ladies best be off and get some rest. We have a long night ahead of us." Frigga nodded and looked back at Adriel and smiled at her.

"Yes we should. Come my dear I will take you back to your quarters."

Adriel nodded and looked back over at Loki whose eyes were boring into her. Adriel gave him a small smile and gently waved at him. Loki then slowly smirked at her and she knew as soon as she saw that smirk that he was up to something. Frigga then walked over at Adriel and placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Come my dear, let's allow our men to go back to their work."

Adriel looked over at Frigga and softly nodded her head as she followed after the Queen. "Yes ma'am." Frigga chuckled and escorted Adriel out of the massive hall and led her towards her room. "Now Adriel, I do hope you have a lovely night and remember my dear we do need to rise early tomorrow to get you prepared for the ball." Adriel looked over at Frigga and smiled. "Yes ma'am." Frigga then started to laugh and gently shake her head.

"Adriel please call me Frigga I insist! You do not need to be so formal with me. After all, you were practically a daughter to me once and I would like to continue that relationship with you if that is possible."

Adriel immediately grinned at her and happily nodded her head. "I would love that!" Frigga chuckled and gave the young woman a warm hug. "Marvelous! I am most pleased to hear that response." The two women now made it to Adriel's door while Frigga placed a strand of hair behind Adriel's ear.

"Have a good evening my dear." Adriel smiled and wished Frigga a good evening as well.

Once Frigga was gone, Adriel couldn't help but think about the past events that have happened to her in the last couple of days. She couldn't believe all that has happened since she and her sister have arrived to Asgard.

She ended up making friends, learn her true history, fall for an amazing man, and finally have a way to reunite with her family. For once in the last 3 years things have finally came her way and it was something she really did not want to let go.

Once she had opened the door, Adriel then walked into her room and immediately went to her dressing screen to pull off her clothing that she wore for the day. She then pulled on a cream flimsy night gown since her sister decided to stay in her own room for the night.

She then pulled the pins out of her hair and allowed her long dark flowing locks fall down to her shoulders as she ran her fingers through the thick strands. She then allowed out a soft yawn, the feeling of fatigue slowly creeping upon her as she walked out from behind the dressing screen. She then walked over towards her vanity and sat down and picked up her mother's brush and silently started to brush her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

As she continued to do this, suddenly within moments she felt two cool hands rest upon her shoulders and slowly glide down her arms. In that moment in time she knew who those two hands belonged to. She started to smile as she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"You do not take orders very well do you?"

Loki slowly smirked at her as he leaned down to kiss the crook of her neck. "Did you honestly think that they could keep me away from you?" Adriel chuckled and looked back at him. "Not in the slightest." Loki smirked as he bent down on one knee. "I have missed you…" He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Adriel shook her head giving him a sweet smile. "It's only been one day Loki." Loki chuckled and leaned up and kissed her. "One day is far too long to spend away from you." Adriel rolled her eyes as she started to chuckle. "You sir are crazy! I am not worth all that time." Loki placed his hands on her hips and slowly glided them upwards. "You are worth far more time than you can even imagine." His hands then slowly glided up her waist and gently pushed her closer to him.

"I've waited so long to have you and now that you are mine I will never let you go."

He then placed his hand upon her cheek and caressed her soft skin. "When I saw you with my mother, I realized that I did not care about the rules. I needed to see you, touch you, and kiss you. So I requested of your sister to stay in her own room tonight so you and I could spend some much needed private time together." Adriel burst out into laughter while Loki grinned at her.

"You definitely are the god of mischief."

She then took his hand off her cheek and kissed his palm.

"However, I love that." She whispered, just before she kissed him.

Loki smirked against her lips as he deepened the kiss. He then pulled her body much closer to his as he slowly rose up and lifted her up against him. Adriel giggled against his lips as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over towards the bed.

He then gently laid her down on the bed, Adriel smirked up at him and grabbed the fabric under his armor and pulled him down with her as she crashed his lips against hers once again. Loki glided his fingertips against her soft flesh of her thighs, gently pushing her nightgown upwards. Adriel ran her fingers through his black hair as their tongues continued to battle against one another.

Adriel allowed out a soft moan as Loki pulled her tightly against him, loving the feeling of having her against him. Loki smirked against her mouth as he gently moved his lips away from hers and started to kiss down her neck. "I love you." He whispered, Adriel sighed as Loki's hands started to roam her body. "I never loved anyone as much as I loved you." He whispered once more as he moved away from her neck and looked up at her.

Adriel looked up into his beautiful green eyes, she saw the vulnerability in them and felt her heart beat a mile a minute.

"I know you cannot say it, I know that your heart just will not allow you to say it yet, but just know that I have spent nearly an eternity waiting to be able to have you in my life. I may be a man of lies and mischief but this is the one thing I am truly and completely telling the truth in and I just wanted you to know that even if you had some reservations about my true feelings for you just know that no man will ever love you the way that I do, that no man will ever love you the way that I love you."

Adriel's eyes started to well up in tears as she looked away from him. How could she not allow her heart to give in to this man? Every day he was proving more and more how much he truly loves her. She was so scared that he was doing this just to mess with her mind but now she is seeing the true side of him.

Not Loki the Prince of Asgard, not Loki the god of mischief and lies. But Loki, just regular, sweet, caring and loving Loki. And this is the man that she was starting to fall madly, deeply, and crazily in love with.

However, she was just not ready to do this, to take that leap, but she sincerely hoped that one day that she will and hope that everything will turn out well. She then gently placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Words cannot describe how much you mean to me Loki. I'm falling so completely hard for you that I cannot even fathom not to having you in my life anymore. If someone told me a couple of years ago that I'd be falling crazily for a Prince I would have never believed them. But here I am and I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you."

Loki rolled onto his side and pulled her against him. "I will never let you go. That you have my word." Adriel rested her head against his chest and sighed as she listened to his heartbeat. "Promise?" Loki chuckled as he kissed the crown of her head. "I promise." He whispered as he smirked at her and gently glided his fingertips at the hem of her nightgown and slowly started to push the fabric upwards, gliding his fingers against her soft skin as he leaned in and kissed her. Adriel wrapped her leg around his hip as he pulled her closer to him, their kiss growing deeper and deeper.

Adriel softly moaned against his lips as he rolled his hips against hers. Loki sighed as he continued his movements and was about to become even bolder until they both heard a knock. Loki immediately whipped back to look over towards the door, both of them staying as silent as possible.

It was quiet for a couple of moments until they heard the door knock again. "Who is it?" Adriel called out as she rose up from the bed. "Polaris my Lady." Loki rolled his eyes and pulled Adriel back down. "Tell her to leave." He whispered. Just then they overheard Polaris to speak.

"Not likely Loki, now let me in this room before I make an announcement that you are in here!"

Adriel covered her mouth to hide her laughter while Loki glared at the door. With a flick of his wrist the door opened to allow Polaris to walk in. Just as soon as she walked in the door slammed itself shut while she made her way over towards them.

"Honestly Loki you know better than to be in here! It is a tradition to not see your escort the day before the Asgardian Ball!"

Loki glared at Polaris as he rose up and rested his back against the headboard. "I thought I told you to keep watch and to not concern yourself with what I was doing tonight." Polaris glared at Loki as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Adriel needs her rest and she does not need you distracting her." Loki smirked at Polaris as he moved his body to the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together.

"Is it such a crime to spend time with the woman I love?"

Polaris' eyes grew wide as he leaned back and pulled Adriel towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. "Loki… I understand that you want to spend time with Adriel but if this gets out that you two were here tonight together, things are going to get very difficult. Now come you must go back to your room." Loki shook his head, his green eyes piercing hers.

"No… I would like to stay here tonight."

Polaris frowned and allowed out an exasperated sigh. "Loki think… What if Heimdall sees you! It's bad enough that he's completely aware of the relationship you two serve with one another what if this gets out to your father!? Not only will Adriel be condemned as a harlot and her family name will be completely massacred do you know how serious this is!?" Loki gritted his teeth, how dare his servant speak to him in such a way.

"Do you honestly think I'd allow that!? If anyone spoke one word out of context to Adriel or of her I will make sure their life is a living hell."

Adriel frowned and looked over at Loki. "Maybe it's best Loki. Polaris is thinking clearly and you are not, let's not cause problems before the ball. There is a reason why they want us apart till then." Loki glared over at her and saw the concerned expression form upon her face and sighed.

"Fine… As long as it makes you happy."

Adriel gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek. "I'd be much happier to have you here but I don't want to ruin things here Loki, let's just follow their rules for now okay?" Loki gently nodded and kissed her forehead.

"As my sweet angel commands, I will see you tomorrow." He whispered and within a second he disappeared.

Polaris watched in complete shock and awe. Never in her life has she seen Loki this affectionate before, so caring and determined to keep a woman by his side.

Usually when there was a woman around he'd have his fun with her and send her on her way. Polaris was mainly concerned about this with Adriel and that was one of the reasons why she was going to make sure he would stay away.

However, after seeing what she had just seen it amazed her to realize that Loki had more than just trivial feelings for her, it was more than just fun and this surprised her even more. "I'm sorry my lady but rules are rules." Adriel started to laugh and shook her head.

"I understand Polaris. Wholeheartedly."

Polaris nodded at her thankfully as she walked over towards her and started to fidget with her hands. "May I ask you some questions if it's not to forward of me?" Adriel saw the hesitation in Polaris' eyes and gave her a warm smile. "Of course." She then moved back against the headboard and leaned over towards the nightstand and picked up the rose Loki had given her the first night they have spoken with one another.

As she held the rose, the rose was glowing very brightly in her hands as she watched Polaris take a seat at the edge of the bed. "Are the stories true? Are you and Loki romantically involved with one another?" Adriel slowly grinned at her as she placed the rose against her nose and smelled the sweet scent.

"Yes… he is mine and I am his."

Polaris nodded, giving her a completely surprised look. "Do you love him?" Adriel's smile slowly deteriorated and gave Polaris a sad expression. "I think I am falling in love with him I just cannot convince myself to say the words yet, I don't know why." Polaris nodded, taking everything in.

"You are the first woman he has ever taken this much effort in. However, I fear that his father has other plans for you and if he finds out that you and Loki are romantically involved with one another he might go through some extreme precautions."

Adriel frowned at Polaris as she twirled the rose around with her fingertips. "Why would Odin be angry if Loki and I are together? Frigga seems very overjoyed by this." Polaris then realized that Adriel didn't know and decided to keep it to herself until now. Perhaps Frigga has already changed Odin's mind and that is why Odin had not done or said anything yet.

"Maybe the Queen convinced the King to accept your union with their son."

Adriel shrugged, giving Polaris a hopeful smile. "I really hope so." Polaris gave Adriel a warm smile. "I have never seen the Prince this head over heels and I will be honest with you. He has had plenty of maiden's hoping for his hand however I never saw him look at any of them the way he has looked at you and that tells me a lot." Adriel slowly smiled at her while Polaris leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Adriel's. "And of that I am most thankful that it is you he has chosen out of all them." Adriel softly laughed, turning her hand and giving Polaris a soft squeeze.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Polaris grinned at her and retracted her hand away. "It's getting late my Lady. Time for you to get some rest." Adriel gently nodded as she watched Polaris rise. "Good night Polaris." Polaris smiled over at Adriel as she was now standing near the door and opened it. "Good night my lady." She said softly and with that she was gone, leaving Adriel to think over of everything that has happened and if whether she should really take that leap or not.

**Well there's another chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews and adds they really mean a lot to me. I promise another chapter will be out soon! :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late in the afternoon when Botilda was giving Adriel some final pointers. Adriel was thrilled that she was finally finished with her lessons for now but knew that since Botilda was going to be at this ball that she will have to be careful to make sure she follows everything this woman has taught her. Frigga and Chloe were sitting side by side in the love seat when Botilda clasped her hands together.

"Alright my dear, now we shall have you groomed to look like a proper escort to our Prince"

Adriel arched her brow at the older woman while Chloe snickered. "Wow all this for a Prince? Adri you should've done this a lot sooner!" Adriel glared over at Chloe and crossed her arms. "Don't think you are getting away that easily little miss! Since you are the sister of the woman the Prince is escorting you as well need to be on your best behavior and also need to be properly groomed. Have you chosen a dress yet?" Botilda asked, Chloe's eyes widened and looked over at Adriel. "I thought you were the only one that was going." Adriel smirked at Chloe and shook her head.

"Nope, and yes she has a dress. I made sure of that."

Chloe slowly smiled at Adriel. "Really!?" Adriel nodded. "Yep! So it looks like you and I are getting a spa day!" Chloe giddily ran up from the couch and hugged her sister. "I'm so excited!" She said happily, Adriel chuckled and squeezed her sister tight. "Did you honestly think I was going to go to the ball without you? Chloe this wouldn't be a party if I didn't have you with me." Chloe smiled up at her sister, while Botilda gave them a curt nod.

"Fine then let's get you two ready!"

Chloe quickly rushed over behind the older woman while Frigga rose up and looped her arm around Adriel's. "That was a kind thing you have done for your sister." Adriel shrugged while she watched Chloe talk Botilda's ear off. "She's my sister of course I want her to be with me." Frigga nodded, giving Adriel a warm smile.

"Most siblings would not care if their brother or sister would feel included or not."

Adriel shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the Queen. "I'm not most people." She said softly, Frigga chuckled and gently nodded her head.

"That is most certain my dear. I can see why my son has fallen head over heels for you. I cannot say that I am not thrilled over this. You seem like the type of woman who can keep him stable and make him a better man. Most of the young ladies he has courted have never impressed me the way you have."

Adriel gave Frigga a confused look while she chuckled. "You didn't think we knew about your relationship with my son? My sweet girl, Heimdall has been watching you and Loki since you asked him to the dance." Adriel's eyes widened in complete shock as Frigga grinned at her.

"Yes dear we knew about that as well. The fact that Loki so willingly agreed to your proposal is what made us curious. There is one thing I am most certain of my dear. My son may be the god of mischief and lies but when it comes to you; his feelings are nothing but true. He loves you very dearly and I am thrilled that he has found someone he could care that deeply for."

Adriel didn't know what to say, the Queen knew about her relationship with Loki and she was thrilled with their relationship. It made Adriel happy to know this but at the same time it made her wonder what Odin thought of this. Was he as thrilled as Frigga was? She wasn't sure.

"Thank you… I cannot tell you how much that means to me."

Frigga nodded as they finally walked into another room. "Adriel when Odin decided to bring you girls back here I decided that I was going to look after you two like you were my own. Your father and mother were our dearest friends and they loved our children just as much as we loved you. It was a tragedy how their lives had perished but they still live within you and your sister. Remember that." Adriel nodded, feelings tears starting to prick her eyes.

"I will…" She whispered.

Frigga chuckled and gave Adriel a side hug.

"Good, now let's make you look like a princess."

A couple of hours went by as Adriel was now standing before the floor length mirror. She was now in her gown; her hair was completely curled as she wore a necklace with a large emerald pendent with matching earrings and a bracelet.

Her makeup was done beautifully, her eyes had a dark smoky effect to them causing her blue eyes to show out even more, her lips were bright red and her blush was a soft pink across her cheeks. She was definitely a sight to see however she was extremely nervous.

Frigga had now stepped into the room with her silver gown that was encrusted with jewels and smiled at Adriel. "My dear you look amazing!" She said happily, Adriel gave her a shy smile. "You really think so?" Frigga then nodded.

"I do…"

Chloe then now walked in all dressed up in her golden ball gown, her dark hair was fixed in an up-do and her makeup was flawless. "Oh my gosh! Adri you are stunning!" Chloe said in complete surprise, Adriel immediately turned around and smiled at her sister. "Speak for yourself!" She said excitedly as she rushed over to her sister and wrapped her arms around them.

"You look amazing!" She said giddily.

Chloe laughed as she squeezed her sister tight. "Can you believe this is really happening?!" Adriel softly chuckled and shook her head. "No I can't." She whispered.

Just then Frigga gently placed her hand on Adriel's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "It is time my dear." Adriel then allowed out a shallow sigh and gently nodded her head.

"Here we go."

**Well the Ball is finally coming! Sorry Loki wasn't in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one. Thank you all for your reviews and adds I really appreciate them and I promise the next chapter will be out soon! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Adriel's heart began to race as she and Chloe followed the Queen down the grand hallways. This was the night she has been preparing and waiting for and now her nerves were heightened more than ever.

What if she said something wrong? What if she embarrasses Loki with her lack of knowledge of this world? What if he finds her completely uninteresting? The questions that floated around her head were endless and she couldn't help but fidget as her nerves racked through her body.

The Queen took notice of this and gave Adriel a reassuring smile. "Are you well my dear?" Adriel looked over at the Queen and gently nodded. "Yes, I am just nervous that's all." Frigga kindly smiled at Adriel and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to fear my sweet girl you will be amazing this I promise you." Adriel gave Frigga a small smile and softly sighed.

"I hope so." She whispered.

Chloe then grinned at her. "You will! Like I said Loki will not know what to do with himself once he lays eyes on you." Adriel couldn't help but smile as she hugged her sister. "What would I do without you?" Chloe giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Be completely lost however I must get going so you can make your grand entrance! Just make sure you don't trip down the stairs okay?" She said with a large smile upon her lips.

Adriel rolled her eyes and smirked over at her sister "I'll do my best." Chloe giggled as she gave her sister one more hug and then hugged the Queen. "See you both soon!" She said excitedly as she ran off.

Once Chloe was out of sight Adriel looked over at the Queen who was grinning from ear to ear as they were standing behind the vast line of people who were being introduced. "It's now or never my dear. Are you ready?" Adriel nodded and allowed out a shuddered sigh.

"I am." She whispered.

Meanwhile, inside the grand ballroom Loki and Thor were standing beside their father watching as everyone was walking in with their names formally announced to the crowd before them. "Honestly, this ball gets more and more drab as the years go by." Thor whispered over to his brother. Loki snickered and placed his hands behind his back.

"For once Brother I am actually looking forward to be attending this ball."

Thor scoffed as he smirked over at his brother. "It wouldn't have to do with a certain brunette that you happen to be escorting tonight would it?" Loki smirked over at him. "Perhaps." Thor chuckled and gave his brother a warm smile.

"I must say brother you are a very lucky man to have her as your escort."

Loki grinned with pride, he was thrilled that his brother for once envied him and the fact that he is escorting the woman he loved made this night even better.

Just then, he saw a familiar smiling face making their way towards them. Thor chuckled and looked over at Loki. "What is with the Demarco women that makes them so spellbinding? Adriel will definitely have to make sure she keeps her eyes on that one." Loki chuckled as well as he kept his eyes on the young girl who was making her way towards them.

"I do not know brother but I have a feeling I will have to keep my eye on this one as well."

Chloe now finally made her way over towards the two brothers giving them a large smile. "Good evening!" She said excitedly, Loki and Thor gently bowed at the young girl as she curtsied to them. "Lady Chloe you look very lovely this evening." Thor said with a warm smile, Chloe giggled as she danced on the balls of her feet. "Thank you! However, wait till you see my sister you think I look lovely you'll be surprised how stunning she looks." Thor grinned as he slapped his hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki smiled as he continued to keep his hands clasped behind his back. "Your sister is stunning regardless of what she wears." Chloe gave Loki an approving smile as she leaned towards him. "That is a good answer." She whispered as she winked at him.

Loki smirked at her and gently shook his head. By now the ball room was growing more and more crowded and more and more people were being announced. "Wow everyone and their brother comes to this don't they?" Chloe asked while Loki chuckled.

"So it would seem."

Just then a couple of women walked by the two princes and gave them both a large smile and a small wave as they passed by. Thor and Loki gave the women a slight nod, smirks now bestowing upon their faces. Chloe arched her brow at the both of them as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So I take it they are the bimbos of Asgard huh?"

Both brothers quickly looked over at her while she smirked at them. "Just saying." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. Loki was about to say something until the royal horns played once again and a vision before him came to view.

"Ladies and Gentleman may we introduce Lady Adriel Demarco! Daughter of Rodmar and Cassandra Demarco."

Loki's jaw literally dropped once he caught sight of her. She was absolutely stunning and he could not keep his eyes off of her. He slowly made his way towards her as he watched as Adriel gracefully made her way down the stairs.

Adriel immediately grinned once she caught sight of her Prince waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She could feel eyes upon her and she knew that most of the chattering was about her however she did not care because the man she was falling madly in love with was waiting for her wearing the silliest and cutest grin she has ever seen on him.

Once she had made it to the last step she watched Loki extend his hand out to her. Adriel gently took his hand into hers and allowed him to pull her close to him. "Never in my life have I seen anything as beautiful as you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her hand. Adriel blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

Loki chuckled as he pulled her away from the steps. Music began to play as he guided her towards the dance floor; he then placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him and gently placed her hand in his other and began to glide around the dance floor.

Loki's eyes could not stay off of her; she was so amazingly beautiful to him that no one else in this ball room mattered. However, Adriel could feel all the curious looks and the evil glares she was receiving from the eligible women of Asgard and at this point Adriel could care or less.

She loved this man and would do anything for him and seeing him as happy as he was made her only happier. Adriel grinned up at Loki as they twirled around the dance floor, she mischievously winked at him and pulled away from him with his hand in hers and twirled back into him.

Loki grinned at her as she redid the dance moves. "Follow my lead." She whispered as she took his hand and placed it up in the air and placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Now place your hand on my upper back." Loki nodded and did what she said. Adriel then giggled and started to perform a box step.

Loki was able to follow along as Adriel twirled and had her back against his chest now. She felt him wrap his arms around her as they swayed and after a few moments Adriel turned in his arms and went back to doing the box step with him.

She then pulled away from him and lightly as a feather danced in a complete circle away from him. She then gave him a warm smile as she gracefully bowed before him and elegantly held her hand out to him.

Loki was grinning from ear to ear and took her hand into his and pulled her against him as they continued to dance. Adriel then quietly whispered in his ear.

"Alright now lift me up and spin me in a full circle."

Loki did what she said and lifted her in the air and twirled her quickly around. Adriel gracefully landed on her feet and spun herself away from him. Loki slowly made his way towards her and as he took her hand into his.

Adriel allowed him to spin her in a circle as she dropped the top part of her body down and swooped it back up as she wrapped her arm around him tightly, hugging his body to hers.

Even though they were surrounded by a bunch of people it felt like they were the only two on the dance floor. Adriel then continued to do the box step once again.

The music continued to flow through the room as people now watched them glide against the dance floor. Frigga was now grinning happily and looked over towards her husband who was watching them intently. "I told you my love. They are destined for one another. When have you seen your son smile that much? She brings out the good in him and that is what I want to see out of my son."

Odin sighed, he knew that Loki had strong feelings for this young woman but she was destined to Thor that was the agreement but seeing the way Loki and Adriel were interacting with one another only made this situation harder.

Never had he thought that Loki and Adriel would grow this close and now that they have he realized how hard it will be to convince her that Thor is the man she is to be bounded with. He supposed that he will just allow the two to have their fun for now and cross the bridge when it was time.

Meanwhile the music had finally ended and everyone applauded while Adriel and Loki elaborately bowed to one another. Loki then took Adriel's hand and kissed her palm while she was grinning at him.

Everyone was now gathering with one another while Chloe rushed over to Adriel with a large smile upon her face. "You guys were awesome!" Liv and Arrick then now appeared with the same smile that Chloe held.

"It looks like you couldn't help but edit a bit of the dance moves right Adriel?" Arrick said with a knowing smirk.

Adriel grinned at him as Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Adriel placed her hand upon his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. "The dance moves were nice but they also needed a little bit of spice." Arrick chuckled as he held Liv against him.

"Not bad considering that our Prince here never danced like that in his life."

Adriel then smiled up at Loki as he looked over at her. "Maybe he just needed the right partner." Loki smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "And that I most definitely did find." Liv grinned happily as she watched the two of them.

It was so obvious that they both were madly in love and she only hoped that they would stay like this for a very long time. "You guys are so cute!" Chloe said excitedly, Loki smiled over at Chloe and caressed her cheek. "And you little one are also a sight to be seen. It'll look like that your sister and I will have to keep a close eye on you." Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Just take care of my sister that's all you need to worry about."

Loki chuckled and looked over at Adriel. "That I already intended to do little one." He said softly. Loki then excused Liv and Arrick as he gently guided Adriel and Chloe away from them.

"My apologies but it seems that everyone is dying to know the Demarco girls. So if you would please excuse us."

Loki then placed his hand on the small of Adriel's back and led them away. "I must warn you that we are now going to be entering into the pit of fire. People will question you, look at you as peculiar, want to know who you are and you must stand strong before them. Do not allow them to intimidate you, because that is what they want." Adriel sighed and looked up at him with a smile.

"As long as you're near me I will be fine."

Loki smiled down at her and kissed her temple. "Excellent." Loki then escorts Adriel up to a group of people who were eying them curiously. "Good evening everyone." He said softly, as he had his hand on the small of Adriel's back.

"How are you all faring this evening?"

A man who looked to be much older than Loki and Thor gave Loki a small smile. "We are well Loki, would you like to introduce us to your lady friend here." Loki smiled and gently nodded. "This is Adriel Demarco, daughter of Rodmar and Cassandra Demarco and my escort for this evening." The man smiled and slowly bowed towards the young woman.

"A true pleasure my dear to meet the daughter of Rodmar. Your father was quite the warrior."

Adriel then smiled. "Thank you…" The man then cuts her off. "My name is Latham, I fought beside your father and was deeply devastated of his and your mother's passing." Adriel was about to say something until a woman with reddish brown hair with large ringlet curls came before her.

"Latham honestly!" she yelled as she glared at him, she then looked over at Adriel and gave her an apologetic smile. "Do not mind him my dear; he does not know how to bring up a touchy subject well. I am Idony and I was a dear friend of your mothers. My goodness you look so much like her, it's unbelievable."

Adriel softly smiled at her and started to fidget with her hands. "Thank you very much Idony and it's really no problem. My sister and I have come to accept the death of our father and mother and even though we do miss them dearly we would rather celebrate their lives than wallow in their absence." Idony grinned at her approvingly while Latham looked at her with a smug expression.

"See I have told you that the Demarco women would not be offended."

Idony rolled her eyes at Latham and shook her head. "You are insufferable!" Adriel giggled and gently placed her hand on Loki's arm. "I hope you do not mind but I would like to get something to drink real quickly." Loki smiled down at her and placed his hand on top of Adriel's

"I will join you."

Adriel shook her head giving him a reassuring smile. "It's fine… Please visit with your guests I'll be right back." Loki frowned at her and was about to protest while Adriel leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back." She whispered, Loki sighed and gently nodded. "Do not be too long." Adriel nodded as she smiled up at him.

"I promise."

She then released his arm and made her way over towards the large table that was filled with various drinks and foods. She picked up a glass and filled it with her drink.

Adriel had to admit that her nerves were starting to get to her, it felt like everyone knew her but she knew no one and it made it very difficult for her to come to qualms with these people. She then took a sip of her drink and immediately felt someone standing behind her.

Adriel slowly turned around to see three women staring at her with a fierce expression. The first woman she noticed was very thin and very lithe. If they were back at her home this woman would have been considered to have a ballerina physique and had fiery red hair.

The next woman was pale with light brown hair and brown eyes and held a very harden expression.

The woman next to her she immediately recognized to be Nessa which Adriel assumed was the ring leader of this little group. She then allowed out a warm smile, knowing what was going on.

"Hello how are all of you ladies fairing this evening?" She asked sweetly.

The woman with the red hair scoffed and looked over at Nessa. "This is the one he chose to escort? This lowly mortal?" Nessa rolled her eyes and then looked over at the woman. "Now, now Bera we must be polite. We do not want this lowly mortal to feel unwelcomed now do we?" Adriel then started to chuckle and shook her head.

While the woman with the light brown hair sighed her eyes. "Why must we? Honestly it's not like he's going to keep her long, let him have his fun with her and he'll throw her away." Adriel slowly smirked over at the woman and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I take it that you all were Loki's exes. Nice to meet you all. Nessa delightful to see you again."

Nessa glared over at Adriel.

"Do not play coy with us Adriel, why don't you just go back to where you came from? Because I'll tell you one thing once Loki gets what he wants he'll be through with you."

Adriel chuckled and slowly walked up to Nessa as she smirked at her and stared straight into her eyes. "Sounds like you're speaking with experience Nessa just a little advice though stop while your ahead it's starting to get embarrassing." Nessa glared at her while the woman with the light brown hair spoke. "You will not speak to her like that!" Adriel snickered and slowly looked over at her.

"You know I don't know what's sadder. The fact that you all are trying to gang up on me and make me feel unwelcomed and lowly, or the fact that you all cannot get over the fact that the Prince of Lies and Mischief doesn't want you anymore. Honestly how naïve can you all be? He's a man! Men will do whatever it takes to get the milk for free without having to buy the cow! And from the looks of it you all gave him the milk for free. Now Bera you seem like a decent person even though you are trying to make me feel terrible because according to you I'm a lowly mortal but I was in fact born here, my father was a native here and yes I lived most my life in Midgard but it does not mean that I am not your equal. Nessa I apologize that you feel that I took Loki from you but to be honest I didn't, he pursued me. And you… I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

The woman then glared at her. "Hallerna" She stated so simply. Adriel then nodded, giving her an award winning smile.

"Hallerna let me give you a little piece of advice it's not flattering to think of yourself as superior of others and let me make myself clear one more time I am of Asgard and neither am I lowly nor worthless. So if you all will please excuse me I am going to head back to my escort before he starts to get concerned of my whereabouts."

She said in a smug tone and immediately walked away from them leaving them all speechless.

Adriel smirked to herself as she moved her way through the crowds of people, feeling a sense of pride for standing up for herself. "I am impressed." Adriel overheard and immediately turned around to see Sif staring at her with a smile. "You are?" Adriel asked quizzically, Sif then nodded.

"Yes I am. Those women had you targeted the moment you walked into the room and instead of cowering in fear and humiliation you stood strong before them and did not allow them to intimidate you. I was very wrong about you. You would make a good partner for Loki that I am most certain."

Adriel looked at Sif with curiosity and slowly moved up towards hers. "Sif I appreciate your compliment but could you answer me this? I am just wondering because I see the way you watch him and I just want to know and I know this is silly but did you ever have feelings for Loki?" Sif sighed and slowly looked away from her.

"There was a very brief time where Loki and I had a relationship but it was over before it has begun. Loki and I could never become partners, it's just impossible."

Adriel then smiled up at Sif and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's because you love Thor isn't it?" Sif slowly looked away from her while Adriel's grin grew even larger.

"It is isn't it? Sif don't be shy sometimes it's nice to talk to someone about your feelings I mean that's what friends are for right?"

Sif then immediately looked up at her completely surprised. "We're friends? Really?" Adriel then nodded giving her a warm smile. "Yes, I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends with you." Sif smiled at Adriel and gently chuckled. "I would really like that." Adriel grinned at her and gave her a hug.

"I would like that too."

Just then, they both heard someone speak from behind them. "What would you two like?" Sif and Adriel then turned around to see Loki standing there with an arched eye brow. Adriel then smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We were talking about how we would like to be friends."

Loki slowly smirked at Sif and then looked over at Adriel. "You two are friends? Now this should be interesting." Adriel rolled her eyes and slowly looked up at him while Sif was glaring at him. "Loki behave…" she said softly. Loki chuckled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Alright darling I'll behave." Sif watched the two of them and couldn't help but smile.

Never in her life has she ever seen Loki treat any woman like this and in a way she was happy to see that he was completely content and happy with the woman he had in his arms.

Just then, a large booming voice had erupted before them, causing them all to look in the same direction. "Milady! I believe you have a promise that you have not kept." Loki immediately glared over at his brother, realizing that he was speaking to Adriel. Adriel smiled at Thor and nodded.

"You know what Thor you are right I haven't kept my promise!"

She then looked over at Loki and gave him a sweet smile. "Loki is it alright if I dance with your brother?" Loki gave her a closed mouth smile and slightly nodded. "Yes of course." Thor then grinned at Loki and gently took Adriel's hand "Milady…" Adriel then giggled and looked over at Sif and gave her a wink, causing Sif to slowly smile at her. Loki sneered at the two of them and this immediately did not go unnoticed to Sif.

"I take it that you were not fine with Thor asking your escort to dance."

Loki glared over at her.

"And I assume that you find this to be amusing."

Sif then shook her head. "She cares for you deeply Loki I can see that. However, I can tell that she is strong. She just had to deal with all your latest conquests and didn't even crack. She's good for you; I think she might even make a proper mate for you. But I do fear that you may harm her heart." Loki sneered at her; he was getting tired of everyone making an assumption that he was going to break her heart; he had no intentions of breaking the heart of the woman that he loves.

Sure, he could see why they were so leery of him since his last conquests were thrown away to the side but that was because he only had one interest in them and what he felt for Adriel was completely different. He watched as Thor and Adriel glided across the dance floor and it made him even angrier.

Meanwhile, as Thor and Adriel were dancing Thor gave Adriel a soft chuckle. "I'm surprised that you would even dance with me after all the mishaps you and I have had in our last occurrences." Adriel laughed and gave Thor a sweet smile.

"Thor I promised you that I'd save you a dance and even though we have had some bumps in the road it doesn't mean you and I cannot be friends. I want to thank you for being so kind to me and making me feel welcomed here. You really are a good man and will make a great king one day."

Thor grinned down at her and gently took her hand and kissed her palm. "And you my lady will make an amazing mate to someone one day. I only wish that I could have someone as kind hearted and loving as you." Adriel smiled up at him and then looked over at Sif.

"I'm sure one day your dream girl will come."

Thor smiled at her and then realized that his brother was now immediately next to them, giving him a stern look. "Having fun?" Adriel looked over at Loki and could tell he was none too pleased. "Actually we are." Loki frowned at her and then looked over at Thor.

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Thor shook his head as Loki took her arm into his and lead her away from his brother. "Loki are you alright?" Adriel asked as he led her out of the ballroom and towards the gardens.

**Uh oh! This cannot be good! Wonder how this is going to turn out! Sorry though I had to cut this chapter into two parts since it was getting rather long. Thank you all once again for the reviews and the adds they really mean a lot to me! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and I promise more is on it's way!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Loki opened the door and gently placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward, not saying one word to her.

The garden was absolutely beautiful and filled with exotic flowers and trees. Her heart had stopped once she saw its complete beauty and looked over at Loki. "This is amazing." Loki smirked as he crossed his arms behind his back. "I figured you would like it." She then gently moved away from him as she looked over at the illuminated garden.

"This reminds me of my mother's garden. She used to have this large elaborate garden in our backyard and it was so amazing. She used to sit out there with us and read stories or have picnics or throw little parties for us just for no reason at all. I miss that… I miss her."

Loki walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He then leaned his head down on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Perhaps you could read me stories and have picnics with me out here. We can relive that wonderful memory of yours." Adriel smiled as she turned her head and looked directly into his green eyes.

"I would like that." She said softly.

Loki chuckled and kissed her temple. "Good." Adriel sighed as she leaned into him and softly smiled. "How is it that I feel so comfortable around you?" Loki smirked to himself and kissed her temple once again. "I was thinking the same thing." He whispered.

His hands then moved down to her hips as he leaned his head down and started to kiss her neck. "I was thinking how we were somehow completely and utterly perfect for one another." He whispered once more, Adriel felt shivers run down her spine as she then felt his hand move down to the slit of her dress, feeling his hand run up to the flesh of her thigh.

Adriel jumped as he gripped her skin possessively; she then immediately pulled away from him and turned to look back into those intense green pools. "Loki there's something I need to tell you." Loki's eyes then grew even darker; he slowly stalked towards her as she started to fidget with her hands.

"And what pray tell are you planning on telling me? That you fell for my brother now? That you care for him more than you care for me? Even though I confessed my love for you it is still not enough? You like all the others think I'm nothing but a menacing insolent fool? Is that it?"

Adriel then shook her head and quickly moved towards him and cupped his cheek.

"No! No Loki that's not what I was going to say at all. What I was going to say was that I know that I have not been able to give you all of my heart because I was scared, afraid of having my heart broken but I'm starting to realize that it's impossible for me to stop these feelings and I learned that instead of fighting them that I should embrace them. Loki what I am trying to tell you is that I'm falling in love with you. I can't fight it anymore. I can't keep pretending, I love you Loki. I genuinely, completely and irrevocably have fallen in love with you. And I just wanted you to know that."

She said, her voice completely broken as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Loki stared at her, completely speechless. He then gently wiped her tears and stared into her blue eyes.

"Say it again." He whispered so desperately.

Adriel then giggled and leaned her head closer to his. "I love you Loki Odinson." Loki immediately grinned at her and kissed her with such ferocity. Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss. Loki pulled her closer to him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes Adriel gently broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see that Loki magically brought them back to his room. The room was dark and lit up with candles, his fireplace blazing with a crackling fire. She slowly looked back at him to see his green eyes heated with such passion.

"I believe you and I could use the privacy."

He said softly as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Adriel sighed as his hands started to roam up and down her body. "Loki…" She whispered as he moved up her neck and slowly and agonizingly began to kiss her lips. Adriel softly moaned while Loki began to smirk against her lips.

He then gently picked her up while Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her bridal style towards his bedroom. His tongue began to dance against Adriel's and his heart started to beat even faster after hearing her soft sighs.

As he entered his bedroom he then gently laid Adriel upon his bed. Adriel softly broke the kiss and looked up at him as she slowly pushed herself backwards against his soft sheets. Loki began to smile at her as he morphed his armor into his night clothes. He then began to climb onto the bed and crawl towards her. Adriel giggled as she bit her bottom lip as Loki pulled her against him. His hands slowly gliding up the flesh of her thighs as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

He whispers seductively.

"I would dream of us every night tangled to one another with such passion, such heat, such yearning and need."

Adriel softly moaned as he gently moved the straps off of her shoulders. "I would dream that you were mine and that we spent every waking moment in each other's bliss." He then slowly pulled the top of her dress down and began to kiss down her chest. "I think we can do without this for tonight." He whispered as her dress was now immediately gone and she was not in anything but her undergarments.

Adriel looked down at herself in complete surprise as Loki chuckled. "There that's much better. Now come here my love." He whispered as he pulled her against him and started to kiss her once again. Adriel sighed against his lips as she glided her fingertips under his shirt. Loki hissed as he felt her fingers roam against his chest.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The woman he was so madly in love with was in his bed and allowing him to consume her. Loki then slowly moved down to kiss her neck, causing her to allow soft little sighs and moans.

Loki then began to kiss down to her chest and stopped so he could stare down at her. Adriel then suddenly began to become shy and started to cover herself from his gazing.

Loki immediately shook his head and grabbed her arm and pulled it back as he gave her a warm smile. "Don't… don't hide yourself from me." He then leaned back down and kissed her clavicle. "You are by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." He then slowly, lazily kissed down between her breasts.

"I want to devour you; I want to make you cry out my name, I want you to be mine. Only mine."

He whispered, as his hand started to play and knead her full breasts. Adriel moaned as she arched her back, her hips rubbing against his causing him to hiss. "Damn woman do you even know what you do to me." He growled as his hands glided down her sides and hooked his fingers around the last piece of fabric she had on her. Adriel immediately stopped his hands before he could even pull it off of her. "Wait…" She whispered as she looked up into his eyes, seeing the confusion in them.

Adriel then slowly smiled at him and began to sit up, causing him to sit up as well. She then went to pull off his shirt and gently pushed him to lie down on his back. Loki gave her a quizzical look as Adriel chuckled and gently leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Relax…"

Loki sighed as Adriel began to kiss and nip at his neck. She then began to kiss down his lean chest and slowly, agonizingly kiss down his abdomen. Loki sighed as she did this and as soon as her lips were near the top of his pants Loki could not take it anymore and then roughly pulls her back up and crashes her mouth his lips.

Loki then immediately wraps his arms around her as they continued to kiss. He then rolled them over so she was now on her back. He then broke the kiss, breathing heavily, staring into her blue eyes. She was so beautiful, his beautiful flower, how could this truly be happening to him? All these questions kept swimming in his head and at this moment he didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was that she was right here. He then gently caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her lips. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, causing Adriel to smile up at him. "You're not bad yourself there handsome!" Loki then grinned down at her and slowly pulled off her last undergarment and began to kick his off as well.

He then positioned himself between her legs and gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure this is alright?" Adriel gave him a serious look as she cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned up and kissed him sensually on the lips.

"Yes…" she whispered.

Loki sighed and then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Adriel." And with that he slowly penetrated her. Adriel moaned as Loki began to rock his hips against hers, as they kissed passionately. "Loki…" She whispered as Loki began to move a little faster. "Oh Loki… I love you, I love you, I love you…" Loki then moaned as he pushed himself up and began to pick up his pace as Adriel began to move her hips to match his rhythm.

Loki growled as he pulled her legs around his waist so he could move even more deeply into her. Adriel gasped as she arched her back, clutching onto the sheets as tight as she could. She could feel a fire burning within her and before she could even think another thought she felt her climax ensue throughout her body.

Adriel moaned and arched her back as pure pleasure coursed through her. "Loki! Oh Loki!" Loki grinned triumphantly down at her as he continued his ministrations as she rode out her climax. She then immediately rolled him onto his back, causing him to look up at her questioningly. Adriel smirked down at him and positioned herself and began to ride him.

"I figured you took good care of me, let me take good care of you."

Loki gave her a wicked grin as he placed his hands on her hips as she moved in a rhythm against his. "Adriel… Adri…" He growled as he pushed his hips up against hers. Adriel moaned as she continued to move against him. Loki looked up at her, her dark long hair framing her beautiful face, her sapphire blue eyes intense with passion.

Loki could not hold on any longer, just the sight of her before him, the pleasure of feeling her ride him was way too much and before he knew it his climax now ran through his body. Loki moaned loudly and immediately placed his arms around her pulling tightly against him, using his magic to make her feel what he was feeling. Adriel gasped as she slowly road him both of them relishing within one another.

Once both of their climaxes had ceased, Loki moved back the covers and pulled Adriel under the soft sheets with him. Adriel then snuggled up closer to him and caressed his cheek as he went to kiss her. "I love you." She whispered as Loki grinned at her. "I love you too." He then started to chuckle and shake his head.

"I cannot believe this is really happening. I dreamt about this moment for such a long time."

Adriel grinned at him and pecked his lips. "I can't believe this is happening either. I can't believe that I could feel this feeling again." Loki rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "Sif told me that you had to deal with Nessa and a couple of my last conquests. She told me you handled yourself really well." Adriel softly laughed and hugged her body against his.

"Yeah… Nessa and her band of scornful women decided they were going to gang up on me. It's funny because I made this whole analogy on why would someone want to stay with you if you give the milk for free instead of buying the cow and here I am doing the same thing I was insulting them about. I guess I'm no better huh?"

Loki glared at her and shook his head.

"You are better. Adriel those women never have meant a damn thing to me. They were just something to pass the time, to get rid of my stress. You however, are the only thing I have ever been so sure about, something that I thought about every waking moment. I know you're hesitant of me being the god of lies and mischief but I want you to know that no woman will ever compare to you. That I will never love any woman like I love you. As soon as you came to Asgard I made it my full intentions to make you mine because in my mind you always belonged to me. My life is meaningless now if I don't have you by my side. I love you Adriel, I will always love you."

Adriel's eyes started to tear up and couldn't help but laugh. "Please promise me you are not lying about this. Because I don't think I can go through another heartbreak." Loki chuckled at her and hugged her tightly to him and kissed her forehead as she cried into his chest.

"No sweetheart, I promise you that I am not lying. I don't think I could ever lie to you if I even tried. I love you Adri… I'll always love you."

Adriel looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them; she then slowly kissed his lips and whispered. I love you too." Loki smiled, while Adriel started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Adriel shook her head as she sat slightly up, resting her head in her hand.

"I just realized that the ball is still going on and everyone is probably wondering where we are."

Loki snickered as he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Let them wonder."

He whispered with a wicked grin and with that he pulled Adriel down and yanked the covers over them causing her to yelp and laugh as they made love once more that night.

**So this chapter got a little racy and Adriel has finally confessed to Loki her love for him. Things are definitely going to get more and more interesting as time goes on and I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Thank you all once again for the great reviews and adds they mean so much to me! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Odin was enraged, furious with the fact that his son and his escort had left the ball so early. However, Frigga was thrilled, she was so happy to see that her son had finally found someone he could truly love. She knew that Odin wanted Adriel to be Thor's but it was becoming more and more obvious that idea was never going to happen. Of course people were wondering where they were and yes she had her ideas of what they were doing but she figured that they are both adults and are both in love and who was she to ruin such a union.

The next day Loki entered the throne room with a large grin upon his face. She could tell that her son was completely happy, the happiest she has probably ever seen of him and this made her very happy as well. Odin had summoned Loki without Adriel and Frigga knew why. She tried to reason with Odin that they were a perfect match for one another however; Odin would not accept it, at least for now.

Loki then bowed before his king, his father as Odin stared down before him on his throne. "Loki… my son. I have summoned you here to speak with you about your actions last night." Loki looked up at his father and slowly stood to give him a questioning look.

"I do not understand what you mean father."

Odin sighed as he rose up from his throne and slowly walked down the steps. "Do not lie to me Loki, you and Adriel vanished from the ball last night, it was not acceptable to take the daughter of Rodmar away from such festivities when others were very eager to meet her." Loki scoffed and shook his head.

"With all due respect father she was my escort and she met enough people that evening. All she and I wanted was some time alone. Father we have fallen in love. I am considering in asking her to be bounded to me if she'll have me when the time comes. I understand it's too soon but what we feel for one another is real."

Odin gripped his staff tightly but slightly nodded his head.

"I'm sending her back to Midgard."

Loki's eyes widened in shock and looked at his father pleadingly. "No! Please father I beg of you! I do not ask of much but I am asking you this please let her stay! Do not take her away from me! I haven't felt whole until now; she has made me into a better man." Frigga looked at Odin pleadingly as well while Odin sighed and shook his head.

"My son I am merely sending Adriel back to Midgard so she can finalize her life there. She has left behind so many people who deserve a proper goodbye. I am giving her a year to finalize all that she needs to."

Loki slowly nodded and then looked up towards his father.

"Perhaps I could join her?"

Odin then immediately shook his head. "No! You are needed here." Loki frowned and bowed his head while Odin continued to speak. "Perhaps your brother could go with her to speed up the process." Loki then clenched his fists and glared up at his father. "Of course… Allow Thor to go with her, that's what you would like isn't it?" He spat venomously. Frigga immediately placed her hands over her mouth while Odin stared at his son patiently.

"Loki… I see no problems with your brother helping her."

Loki then scoffed.

"Yes and in the mean time you would hope that she would forget about me and fall madly in love with Thor! Do not think me as insolent father! I see what you are trying to do! You need Thor here just as much as you need me here! At least allow me to go, I want to venture Midgard! I want to see what a human life is all about, I want to be with the woman I love, father I beg of you."

Odin sighed, deep down he hated doing this to his son however, he feared desperately that if Adriel found out Loki's true parentage that she would break him and that was something he feared most, he knew that Adriel had a good heart and more than likely she would not scour away from Loki.

However, he had made a promise to her father that she would be bounded to Thor once they both grew of a proper age but seeing how deeply enthralled his youngest son was with her it made it very hard for him to decide to even go through with this promise... Perhaps he could change the rules just a bit but for the meantime he will have to consider this long and hard before he makes a final decision.

"Allow me to think about it."

Loki gently nodded his head as he bowed his head and started to fiddle with his hands.

"I know you think that I am not the suitable match for Adriel and that Thor is. I know that I am not what you expect of me but there is something you must understand and that is that I love this woman. I love her very deeply and I will do anything to keep her by my side. I'm willing to allow you to think about this but if your decision involves me not being able to be with her, I will find another way because I am not allowing the best thing that has ever happened in my life to leave me now or ever. So take your time and think it over… One way or another I will find a way to be with her whether you want me to or not."

And with that Loki stormed out of the throne room.

Odin sighed and gently pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Odin… I have a feeling that this is not going to turn out how you intended." Frigga said softly, Odin slowly looked over at her giving her an irritated glare. "I am aware of this Frigga. However, we cannot allow him and Adriel to continue this relationship." Frigga sighed and slowly moved closer to her husband.

"Odin… the children are in love. I see the way they both look at one another, it's real. I can see why your hesitant with Loki but my love trust me when I say this, your son is head over heels in love with Adriel. I can't help to wonder if Loki was our real child would you put up so much of a fight about the two of them being together."

Odin slowly looked way from Frigga as she continued. "I know you want Adriel and Thor to be together and yes Loki is not from our blood but he is still a prince and yes there are concerns regarding his parentage but I think they make a perfect match. I think she brings the best out of him and perhaps he will tone down the lies and mischief. Odin please give them a chance… You will see for yourself how they are truly right for one another." Odin sighed and slowly looked over at his wife seeing the pleading look in her eyes. "Alright Frigga I will think about this but in the meantime let's summon Adriel."

**Things are starting to get really intense and there's only more to come! Thank you all for the reviews and adds they really mean a lot to me. I promise more is on it's way! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Adriel was nervous, she knew that everyone was already aware of her and Loki's disappearance from last evening and she knew that more than likely she would have to explain herself.

Polaris summoned her while she was with her sister and explained to her that the Allfather would like to have a word with her. She felt like she was on pins and needles, she could feel the stares, the curious or knowing looks as she walked down the royal halls.

Earlier that morning she woke with a feeling of warmth, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and her back up against a strong chest. She felt him pepper kisses against her neck as his hands slowly started to move around her body.

"Good morning my love." He said in a hot sultry voice.

Adriel shuddered as she closed her eyes, feeling him kissing her soft skin. "How did you sleep?" He whispered, Adriel slowly smiled and gently turned around to face him, giving him a warm smile. "Probably the best I have slept in a long time." Loki allowed out a wicked grin as he pulled her closer to him.

"Seems to me that I have tired you out last evening."

Adriel giggled as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Well considering that we spent most of the night enjoying one another I definitely have to say that I slept like a baby once I finally got some sleep." Loki chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Perhaps we should have a repeater."

Adriel then giggled. "Maybe later, I need to go check on my sister." She said softly as she rose up from the bed. Loki then immediately pulled her back down and hugged her to him. "Your sister is fine Adriel, I need you now." He whispered in a husky tone.

"Loki I really should…"

Loki then shushed her and slowly kissed her lips. "Trust me Adri, your sister is fine." He said softly as he caressed her cheek. "She's asleep in your bedroom, waiting for you patiently to come back to tell her everything. That I promise you." Adriel sighed and gently nodded. "Alright I'll stay." Loki then immediately beamed at her.

"Wonderful! Now let's get back to what we were doing." He said with a wicked grin as he kissed her lips.

Adriel sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the warmth of his body as he laid his body on top of hers. Adriel wrapped her leg around his waist as Loki settled himself between her legs. Adriel gently moaned against his lips as he rocked his hips against her.

"Damn it woman you are so beautiful!" He growled.

As soon as Loki was just about ready to take her there was a knock on the door. Loki broke the kiss and clenched his teeth immediately staring at the door in anger. "What is it?!" He yelled, never moving off of Adriel. "Milord, your father summons you!" Polaris said timidly behind the door. Loki sighed and bowed his head.

"Tell him I will be with him later, I am not ready!"

Polaris then immediately responded. "Milord you must come at once he said that there are no excuses and demands your presence." Loki glared at his door while Adriel gently caressed his cheek. "Loki go… You do not want to upset your father." Loki then immediately whipped his head back to her and looking into her pleading eyes.

"Fine… but you and I are not finished."

He said angrily as he rose up from the bed and morphed his clothing onto him. Adriel then gently wrapped the sheets around her body. "Stay here, I want you to be here when I get back." He said sternly, Adriel shook her head and gave him a sweet smile.

"Loki I really should get back."

Loki growled and roughly pulls her up from his bed and crashes his lips against hers, Adriel immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the sheet fall off of her body. Loki moaned feeling her soft skin against his hands. "If my lady commands." He said in such strain.

He then magically morphed a dress upon her and immediately kissed her lips once again. "I love you." He whispered, Adriel then smiled up at him and kissed him back. "I love you too Loki. Now go on and see your father before you get in anymore trouble." Loki sighed and gently nodded. "Alright… I will see you later Adriel." Adriel then giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I will see you soon my prince." Loki grinned at her and within a second Adriel was immediately in her room.

Adriel sighed and slowly looked around and smirked seeing Chloe sound asleep in her bed. Adriel wondered how Loki could possibly know that and quietly walked towards the bed and sat down on the empty side and gently shook her slumbering sister.

Chole groggily woke and slowly turned around to see who was shaking her. Once her vision cleared she saw that it was her sister and immediately rose up. "Adri! You're back!" Adriel smiled and gently nodded her head. "I am…" Chloe immediately grinned and sat up attentively staring at her sister with such eagerness.

"So tell me what happened! You guys left really early, everyone was wondering where you two went!"

Adriel sighed and rested her head on the headboard. "Loki excused us from Thor and he took me to the royal gardens. He was angry with the attention I was giving Thor and I tried to tell him how I felt and he blew up at me and I ended up trying to calm him down and that is when I finally told him that I was in love with him." Chloe's jaw dropped and inched closer to her sister.

"You told him that you love him!? Adri I thought you swore off love after Eric!"

Adriel sighed and couldn't help but smile. "I know I said that but Chloe I cannot explain it… I have fallen in love with him and I felt that he needed to know." Chloe immediately grinned, she was so happy that her sister had found love again and most of all she was really happy she found it in Loki, those two were perfect for one another. "So what happened after you told him?" Adriel bit her lip, not being able to stop the grin that was morphing onto her lips.

"We kissed and then all the sudden we were in his room and then… one thing led to another."

Chloe stared at her sister wide eyed and in shock. "You two slept together?" Adriel sighed and gently nodded. "Yes…" Chloe squealed out of excitement and happily jumped up and down. "Adri! That is great! How was he? Was he kind and tender hearted or was he rough and wild!?" Adriel couldn't help but laugh at her sister and shook her head. "I'm not talking to you about this Chloe!" Chloe frowned and gave her sister a pleading look.

"Oh come on! We're family! Who else would you talk to? Now come on, how was he? By the looks of it you can tell he's packing!"

Adriel then burst out into laughter and looked over at her sister incredulously. "Chole! You are 16 years old and I am not talking about my love life with you! And most of all you shouldn't even be talking like that; you're still young and still have a lot to learn!" Chloe rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her. "Yeah, Yeah so are you going to tell me or not?!" Adriel scoffed at her sister and finally gave in.

"Fine… yes it was amazing, he's amazing we spent the entire night in each other's arms are you happy now?!"

Chloe then immediately beamed at her.

"Most definitely!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Adriel immediately looked over towards the door and smiled. "Come in!" The door slowly opened and in came Polaris giving her a hesitant look. "The Allfather wishes to see you Adriel." Adriel's smile immediately turned into a frown and suddenly started to become worried. "He does?" Polaris nodded. "Immediately." Adriel shakily nodded and then rose up from the bed.

"Alright then I suppose we should go."

That was this morning and now Adriel was shaking in her boots as she followed Polaris. She then finally entered into the grand throne room to see Odin sitting in his throne with Frigga by his side. She hesitantly walked up towards his throne and bowed down to him. "Allfather… I hear that you seek of me?" Odin nodded and gestured for her to stand. "Yes my dear. I believe it is to discuss some issues that I have been meaning to address." Adriel looked up at him fearfully and this caused him to laugh.

"Do not look so petrified Adriel. I am not angry with you regarding last evening, you are new to our customs and I do not blame you. However, my son knows better and should not have taken you away so suddenly."

Adriel gently nodded, not even daring to say a word and allowed him to continue. "I have summoned you because I wanted to address your permanent residence here." Adriel gave him a confused look as he spoke. "It has become apparent to me that you have left behind a lot of obligations and deserve to end them rightfully so that is why I have decided to send you back to Midgard so you can have a proper goodbye with your friends and associates. I plan on giving you a year and then you will be coming back to Asgard to live here permanently." Adriel stared at him somewhat surprise but completely speechless.

"I um… I don't know what to say." She said softly.

Odin then smiled down at her and slowly rose up from his seat. "Adriel I understand that this was very hard for you and I understand that you were not able to tie up any loose ends so I am giving you the opportunity to do so." Adriel nodded, somewhat happy that she was going home but sad at the same time because she will not be able to see Loki for a year and this made her completely heartbroken. "Will I still be able to…" Odin then cuts her off. "See my son? Perhaps, I will think about it but for right now let us concentrate on sending you and your sister home so you can finalize everything there." Adriel sighed and gently nodded.

"Yes Allfather."

Odin gave her a closed mouth smile and dismissed her. "Very well you may now leave." Adriel silently nodded her head again and left the grand throne room. She was completely shocked; she didn't know what to think or what to say. She was sad because she didn't want to leave Loki however, she wanted so badly to go home and see her friends again. She knew that she had to immediately let Chloe know of the news since she was a part of this as well but before she could even make it back to her room she felt someone yank her roughly and pulled her into a dark room.

Just then, the wicks of the candles caught flames giving light to the dark room, once her vision had finally cleared she saw Loki staring intensely into her eyes. "Did you receive the news?" He asked seething with anger; Adriel nodded giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah… yeah I did. He wants me to leave immediately."

Loki nodded, clenching his fists tightly. "I assume that you are happy that you get to go back to your home." Adriel frowned and gently bowed her head. "I am… I miss my friends and my cozy little apartment but I don't want to leave you." Loki then hugged her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me that you will not stray from me. I do not think I could bear it."

Adriel buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. "I don't think I could ever stray from you." Loki slowly smiled and placed his finger under her chin and pushed her head up. "I do not want you to go." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. Adriel sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish you could come with me." She said shakily as he softly chuckled.

"I wish I could too. Trust me I begged but father insists that he needs me here."

Adriel nodded and slowly pulled herself out of his hold. "I should get going. I need to get Chloe and explain to her what's going on. She's going to be devastated." Loki nodded. "Yes… it probably would be best." Adriel gently nodded and was about to walk out of the room but knowing that this is probably the last time she will be able to spend time with him alone she then quickly turned around and walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips with his.

Loki stood there stunned at first but then quickly responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. They kissed for several minutes, neither of them wanting to let go, neither of them wanting to accept the fact that they will not be together for quite some time, neither of them wanting to be broken apart.

Adriel had tears in her eyes and when she finally broke the kiss she couldn't help but look up into his eyes and begin to cry. "Loki I love you." She whispered brokenly. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Loki gently wiped her cheeks and pecked her on the lips. "I'm going to miss you too." Adriel sighed and kissed him once again. "I gotta go." She whispered and was about to leave until Loki grabbed her and kissed hard and after a few minutes he released her and softly whispered. "I love you do not ever forget that." Adriel softly smiled up at him and peck him on the lips once more.

"I won't."

And with that she finally walked out of the room to let her sister know of the news.

**Man this is getting super sad :( However, I would love to give out a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and giving out the reviews and adds. You guys are so awesome and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of this. I promise another chapter will be on it's way but until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all once again! :) **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"But why do we have to go!? I mean we don't need to straighten everything up back at home! What does Loki think of this!?" Chloe cried out.

Adriel sighed as she sat at the edge of her bed, with her head in her hands. "Odin wants us to tie up a few loose ends because he feels that it wasn't fair to rip us away from our lives. He is trying to do us a favor and give us a year to get everything settled and to answer your question yes Loki knows and he's not too happy about this either." Chloe frowned and then walked over towards her sister and sat down beside her.

"How do you feel about this?"

Adriel started to laugh and immediately rose up from the bed and started to pace back and forth.

"I don't know how I feel. I honestly thought if this happened I would be thrilled but now I'm not. I don't want to go back either, I want to stay here, I want to be with Loki. I finally allow myself to fall in love again and this is what I get. Chloe we have to do the adult thing here though, we need to leave properly not the way that we did leave. I mean it makes sense but a part of me wants to say the hell with it and just tell Odin to let us stay. It's just too fast all of this is happening too fast."

Chloe was about to say something until Polaris knocked on the door and entered. "I'm afraid it's time Adriel." Adriel nodded, tears starting to form up in her eyes and looked over at Chloe. "Let's go." She said softly, the girls followed Polaris out towards the stables and saw the Allfather, Frigga, Thor and Loki waiting for them patiently. "Alright my dears choose a steed and we will then head to the Bifrost." Odin said stoically, Adriel sighed and was about to pick out her horse until Loki grabbed her arm.

"She will ride with me father." Loki said angrily.

Odin silently nodded while Thor gave Chloe a small smile. "Care to ride with me?" Chloe mutely nodded and allowed Thor to help her up his horse. Loki on the other hand cupped Adriel's cheeks and stared intensely into her eyes before he helped her up his horse.

Loki then climbed up and sat behind Adriel, placing his arms on either side of her, holding onto the reins. "You're trembling." He whispered into her ear, Adriel nodded and slowly looked back up at him. "I'm terrified." Loki kissed her temple and hugged her close to him. "It's going to be alright, I promise." Adriel then scoffed and shook her head.

"How can it be when I don't have you with me?"

Loki sighed and nudged his horse to follow Odin, Frigga and Thor towards the Bifrost. "You will be fine, a year will pass by fast and you and I will be back together and no one will ever keep us apart again." Adriel sighed and gave him a small smile. "I still wish that you could come back with me." Loki then softly chuckled. "I wish that too, more than you know." The horses then finally stopped before the Bifrost and Loki gently climbed off his horse and helped Adriel get down while Thor helped Chloe.

The girls were then guided towards Heimdall as they walked over the rainbow bridge. Loki wrapped his arms around Adriel's waist and hugged her tightly to him as Odin spoke to Heimdall. "Heimdall I request of you to please send Adriel and Chloe back to their home." Heimdall nodded, and gave Odin a slight bow.

"Yes my King…"

Odin nodded at Heimdall and looked back over at Adriel and Chloe. "If you ladies could please follow me." Adriel sighed and pulled out of Loki's hold and reached out to hold Chloe's hand. Chloe solemnly held onto Adriel's hand and the two girls followed Odin and Frigga as Thor and Loki followed behind them.

Once they entered into the large golden dome Odin then turned around and looked over at the girls with a sad smile. "Alright my dear's you now may step up on the platform." Adriel sighed and was about to step forward with Chloe until they both heard someone shout behind them.

"Wait!"

Adriel and Chloe slowly turned around to see Loki stomping up towards them. "I want to say goodbye." He said, his eyes burning with fury that they were leaving, that the love of his life was going to be gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Loki was now in front of Adriel staring down into her blue eyes and sighed as he caressed his cheek. "I love you." He whispered, Adriel's eyes started to tear up as she placed her hand over his. "I love you too. I'm going to miss you so much!" Loki sighed and then pulled her into a tight hug. "Promise me that you will come back for me." She said brokenly as she buried her face into his chest.

Loki's eyes welled up and he sniffed his nose as he looked over towards his family. "I promise Adriel… I promise that when this is all said and done that I will come back for you and bring you back home and you and I will be together forever." He then looked down at her and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Nothing will ever keep us apart ever again I can promise you that."

Adriel nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Okay…" Loki rested his forehead against hers and then leaned down and kissed her. Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and held onto him for dear life.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until they were forced apart. Loki clenched his teeth, rage searing through his veins as he watched Heimdall pulling the love of his life away from him and onto the platform. He could see that the tears were still rolling down her cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to run up there and pull her into his arms and tell her that she didn't have to go, that she could stay with him forever.

However, here he stood, watching Adriel and Chloe hold onto one another. He looked over at his mother and could see that she was teary eyed, he knew that she fought to keep the girls here, and then he looked over at his brother and saw the sadness in his eyes. It was obvious to Loki that everyone didn't want them to go but his father had a look of determination to send them back and he didn't know why.

Odin had his hands clasped behind his back and slowly made his way to stand beside Heimdall. "Adriel and Chloe Demarco… You two are being sent back to Midgard to finalize your lives there once this is completed you two will be brought back to Asgard to live here permanently. Are there any questions?" Adriel gently shook her head as Chloe clung onto her.

"No I do not believe so." She said bravely.

Odin then nodded as he looked over at Heimdall. "You may send them back." Heimdall nodded and began to lift his sword; Adriel looked over towards Loki who was staring back at her with such passion. "I love you." She said loudly enough so he could hear her. Loki smiled and was about to respond until a surging light flashed throughout out the room when Heimdall slammed his sword down into the ground, sending the girls back to Midgard before Loki could even respond.

Once the light had disappeared the girls were officially gone. Loki's heart shattered into a million pieces knowing that Adriel will not be around anymore, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold her, kiss her, make love to her anymore because she was no longer here. He allowed out a shallow sigh and angrily stormed back towards his horse.

"Loki!"

Frigga cried out but Loki didn't even respond, he wanted to be alone and did not want to face his father the reason why his life was gone. He then mounted his horse and sped back off towards the castle to wallow in complete solitude. Frigga frowned and immediately looked back at Odin. "Do you see what you did Odin?! Our son is devastated!" Odin sighed and slowly walked up towards his horse.

"Loki will be fine, he will realize that what they had was not love it was just infatuation. Give it a year."

Frigga looked at Odin in disbelief and immediately followed after him.

"That is what you think!? You think their love for one another is infatuation!? Well it is not! I've seen our son when it was just pure infatuation and I can guarantee you that the relationship he had with Adriel was more than just that! It was love and you ripped that away from them! How dare you do that to our son!? How dare you take his happiness away! You may be the Allfather but I am his mother and I cannot accept the fact that you ripped our son's heart in two!"

Odin sighed and slowly shook his head. "Let us return to the castle." Frigga glared at him knowing that he was not going to address this and angrily stomped back towards her horse and followed her Husband and Son back to the castle.

**Well this turned out to be a sad turn... But I promise this is not the end and more chapters are to come! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and adds they mean a lot to me! More is on it's way so stay tuned and thank you all once again! :) **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

3 Month's later…

"Chole come on! It's time to get up!" Adriel yelled.

It has been 3 months… 3 long months since they're stay in Asgard. 3 long months since she has last seen him, felt him, loved him. It was odd for her since she has never fell that deeply in love with anyone before but for some reason she fell hard and fast for him.

Once they made it back to Earth things weren't the same. Chloe was able to adapt back to their usual life however, Adriel had some difficulty. For the past two months she felt numb, brokenhearted. It was strange for her to feel this way, she never felt her heart shatter this blatantly and in a way it scared her. She could feel her depression ensue her and she almost felt like she could barely function that is until one day she finally woke up and realized that she needed to stop feeling sorry, feeling lonely and get back to the life she was used to.

Her coworker and friends were concerned for her and automatically questioned her whereabouts when she and her sister disappeared. Unfortunately this didn't go well with her Boss who almost threatened to fire her for not showing up for her rounds. Adriel ended up having to makeup some excuse about her disappearance to everyone, especially Chloe's school and once she was able to convince everyone the reason why they disappeared was because it was their parent's anniversary for their death and that they needed some time to clear their minds everyone seemed to lay off.

Coincidentally though when Odin did bring them back to Asgard it was their parent's anniversary but with all the chaos that was going on the girls practically forgot. It was then that Adriel realized that she needed to finalize everything so she and Chloe can go back and she had to be a better guardian to her sister, if she wasn't she was sure that she could possibly lose her.

So Adriel got up one day, fixed her hair, put her makeup on and got dressed and went back to normal. Her love for Loki never diminished but she really needed to get her act together so here she was yelling for her sister to wake up and get ready for school.

"Chloe come on!"

Just then, their doorbell rang causing Adriel to sigh and slowly made her way to the door. "Chole I'm not going to yell for you again!" She said as she held her hand on the door handle hearing Chloe yell back at her. "I'm getting up! Geez you're so bossy!" Adriel rolled her eyes and immediately swung the door open not even looking at the person standing at the door step. "I wouldn't have to be bossy if you would just listen to me!" She growled, she then heard Chloe yell back.

"That's being bossy!"

Adriel groaned out of frustration and slowly turned her head towards the visitor. "I'm so sorry we're having a bit of a…" Once she finally caught sight of the person standing at her door step her heart had literally dropped and became immediately speechless.

Those green eyes, those green eyes that she fell madly in love with were staring back at her, that sweet smile that was warm and inviting. Her eyes started to well up and she immediately placed her hands over her mouth to cover the sob that came out.

"I must be dreaming." She whispered.

The man before her shook his head, slowly moving towards her. "No… this is real! I promise you this is real." He whispered, Adriel's tears started to roll down her cheeks and immediately lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. "I cannot believe you're here!" The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I told you everything was going to be alright." He whispered.

Adriel softly chuckled and looked up into his green eyes and leaned up and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and kissed her with just as much passion. Chloe irritably came of out her room grabbing her backpack and was ready to come up with a snide remark about how pushy her sister was until she looked up and saw Adriel entangled with some man, both of them kissing as if this was the last time they would ever see one another.

Once she caught sight of who her sister was wrapping herself up in she couldn't help but immediately smile. "Loki!?" Adriel and Loki slowly broke apart and Loki looked over at a surprised Chloe and smiled. "Hello little one." Chloe squealed in excitement and immediately rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you're here!"

Loki chuckled and hugged Chloe just as tight. "Did you honestly think I wasn't going to give it my best to make it here?" Chloe immediately released him as Adriel smiled up at him and took his hand into hers. "Please come in." Loki smiled down at her and slowly stepped inside her cozy apartment and heard the door close behind him. "Lovely home." He said softly, as he looked around his whereabouts. "Thank you it's not much like the castle in Asgard but it's our home and we love it here." Adriel said as she guided him towards the couch. "I can see that much love was put into this place." He said as he gently sat down. Adriel smiled and noticed the time on the clock and her eyes immediately widened. "Shoot! Chloe we need to get you to school! Mr. Thompson said if you are late one more time then you are going to be suspended!" She said quickly as she rushed over to grab her purse. Chloe frowned and crossed her arms.

"Awe come on Adri!? Can't you just call in and say I'm sick!?"

Adriel immediately shook her head. "No! They said no more absences or tardiness." Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…" She growled and looked over at Loki who was smiling at her. "This totally sucks!" Loki arched his brow at her while Adriel immediately grabbed her jacket. "Come on Chloe we gotta go now!" Chloe reluctantly grabbed her jacket and looked over towards Loki. "See what I have to deal with?" Loki chuckled while Adriel glared at her and pointed towards the door.

"Out!"

Chloe sighed and made her way out of the door and once she was out of Adriel's sight, Adriel immediately walked up to Loki and kissed him on the lips. "I promise I will be right back." She whispered, Loki smirked at her and kissed her on the lips once again. "Don't be too long, I have waited 3 long months to have you in my arms again." He whispered, Adriel smirked at him and pecked him on the lips as she quickly rushed out of the apartment and immediately took her sister to school.

Once the girls were gone Loki slowly smiled to himself as he looked around Adriel's apartment. It really was a small apartment, nothing like what he was used to however, he could see why the girls grew so accustomed to call this place their home.

It was warm and inviting, he could tell that the girls really put some effort in making this place as livable as they could. Loki slowly rose up from the couch and walked over towards the bookcase that had a bunch of family photos lined up together, he slowly smiled to himself as he looked at photo's of Adriel and Chloe with their parents.

They both seemed so happy, so full of love and life. He could only wish that he felt that way with his own family. He then gently picked up a photo of Adriel and smiled, his beautiful girl was sitting before him with a large, warm, inviting smile and she looked so beautiful in his eyes.

As Loki gently placed the photo down he then heard a knock on the door, he arched his brow as he looked over at the wooden door and heard someone knock once again. He slowly walked towards the door and realized that he was in his Asgardian attire. He immediately grabbed the magazine that was sitting on the coffee table and flipped through the pages.

Once he found a decent outfit he could pull off he immediately morphed his attire into the one he saw in the picture. He was now in a pair of dark washed fitted jeans, with black boots and was also wearing a green v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket over his shoulders.

Once he was satisfied with his attire he then made his way towards the door and opened it. Before him was a young girl with blonde hair that looked as if she would be the same age as Adriel, that is if Adriel was of true Midgardian age. The girl arched her brow at him and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Maggie is Adriel home?"

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No she is taking her sister to school, can I help you?" Maggie shook her head, giving him a little smirk. "Nah I know today was her day off and wanted to see if she wanted to go shopping with me but since I see that she has company I probably don't want to bother her. Are you a family member?"

Loki looked at the girl oddly and shook his head. "No I am not a family member. I am… a friend." Maggie nodded, giving him a large smile. "Friend huh? So friend you gotta name?" Loki glared at her for being so intrusive but he kept forgetting where he was and how people were really like down here.

"Yes it's Will… Will Odinson."

Maggie nodded, looking at him with an impressed expression. "Will… nice name! I take it you're not from around here." Loki looked at her in a bit of surprise and gave her a mischievous look. "How can you tell?" Maggie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Your accent kinda gives it away." Loki then realized that he did have a bit of an accent and immediately came up with a lie to cover his true origins.

"Ah yes I'm originally from London. When Adriel was young her father moved her and her mother to London for work and we grew up together and have been friends ever since."

Maggie looked at him quite impressed and smiled. "So you figured you would pay your old friend a visit?" Loki then shrugged. "News had just came to me that her parents had passed away and I wanted to come and see if she needed any help." Maggie gave him an impressed smile and nodded.

"Well that was really sweet of you. You must care for her very much to travel that far away to help her out."

Loki slowly smirked to himself and shyly nodded. "Yes she is a very dear friend of mine." Maggie placed her hands behind her back and gave him a knowing smile. "Just a friend huh?" Loki arched his brow at her and smirked. "Yes… just a friend." Maggie was going to come back with a snarky retort until they heard a voice come from behind Maggie. "Hello." Maggie immediately whirled around to see Adriel standing behind her with a large grin.

"Adriel! Why didn't you tell me that this gorgeous man was staying with you?!"

Adriel shrugged giving her dear friend a warm smile. "He just arrived today but I'm glad that you two had a chance to meet!" She then walked over towards Loki and wrapped her arm around his and smiled up at him. "Loki this is Maggie my next door neighbor and friend, she's the one who works at the night club I was telling you about." Loki was about to respond until Maggie immediately spoke up.

"Loki!? I thought you said your name is Will!"

Loki looked over at her and smirked. "It's a pet name. Adriel used to say that I was always up for mischief and trouble so she would always call me Loki as in the god of Mischief and Lies." Maggie nodded accepting his excuse and placed her hands behind her back. "Well… I can see that you two probably have a lot of catching up to do so I'll leave you to it. Adri it's pizza night over at the guys place tonight you should bring your friend and Chole if you guys aren't busy." Adriel then smiled at Maggie knowing what she was trying to do.

"Sure… we'll be there."

Maggie grinned and looked over at Loki. "Nice meeting you, Loki." She said with a wink, Loki gave her a closed mouth smile and a nod. "Pleasure meeting you as well." Maggie cheekily grinned at him and started heading on her way.

Once Maggie left Adriel closed the door and sighed. "Sorry Maggie is very forward and always extremely curious when I have new people at my place." Loki chuckled as he slowly pulled her into his arms. "She is not a concern I can reassure you of that. I found her to be quite entertaining." Adriel wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "I'm so happy you're here." Loki smiled as he kissed the crown of her head. "Not as happy as I am my love." Adriel closed her eyes as she smiled with complete content.

"I think I like you in Midgardian clothing."

She said with a smirk as she slowly moved back enough to get a good look at him. Loki started to laugh as he looked over at his wardrobe. "To be honest I'm more comfortable in my usual armor." Adriel smirked at him and slowly strolled up towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I personally think you look really sexy in this wardrobe." Loki gave her a mischievous grin as he pushed her tightly against him.

"Well if my lady thinks of such who am I to deny her?"

Adriel giggled as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "That is a very good answer." She whispered, Loki smirked as he placed his hands under her shirt to feel her soft skin underneath his palms. "I have missed you." He said softly, his face inching towards hers. Adriel sighed as she slowly inched towards him. "I missed you as well I've…" Loki then cuts her off by placing his lips against hers.

Adriel sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Loki pulled her closer to him savoring every inch of her. It has been far too long and Loki had to give everything he could to convince his father to allow him to come Midgard and now that he was here he wasn't going to let her go.

Adriel softly placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him against the couch, breaking their kiss in the process. Loki looked at her questioningly but saw the small little smirk that was forming on her lips as she straddled his hips.

Loki gave her a wicked smile as she settled herself against him. She then pushed off his leather jacket, while Loki's hands roamed against her sides, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers.

His hands trailed up against her back pushing her closer to him. Adriel then pulled off her shirt as Loki smirked at her and then looked down at the questionable fabric that was resting on her chest. Adriel chuckled and gently took his hands and placed them on the back and leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Here let me show you."

Loki allowed her to place his hands over the hooks and she showed him how to unhook the bizarre fabric. Just as the fabric was about to fall off her shoulders Adriel's cell phone started to ring. Adriel groaned out of frustration and pulled her phone from her pocket as Loki watched her curiously.

"Sorry."

She said softly as she got off of him and re-strapped her bra. "Hi this is Dr. Demarco." Adriel listened to the other line as she grabbed her shirt. "You do realize this is my day off correct? I was on call last night." Adriel shook her head as she started to pace back and forth. "Isn't Dr. Thompson there? Alright, Alright I'll be over soon. Yup bye." She then hung up her phone and sighed.

"Loki I'm sorry I have to go to work and sign a few things would you like to join me?"

Loki arched his brow at her as he rose up from the couch. "Just tell them no." Adriel then shook her head. "I can't… I'm already in hot water with my boss for disappearing and if I make one more screw up then that's it and I can't lose my job, I need the money." Loki stared down at her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Your boss would be an insolent fool to let you go."

Adriel sighed and shook her head. "Be that as it may I still need to obey his orders and follow along with what he wants. This is Midgard Loki we work for a living to survive, we have to follow along rules and be responsible for ourselves." Loki scrunched his face out of distaste.

"You were so eager to come back to this?"

Adriel then started to laugh. "It's not that bad Loki. Yeah work is the main focus of our lives but it also makes people realize how fortunate we are to have the good things in life." She then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Like right now I am so beyond thrilled that you are here and I can hold you, kiss you, love you."

Loki smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I understand and I will join you to your place of work however, I plan on us spending some time together alone." Adriel then started to laugh. "Absolutely! I'm dying to have you all to myself and I promise you that we'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted." Loki leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Promise?" Adriel then giggled.

"I promise."

She then pulled her shirt back on and then looked over at Loki to see him adjusting his clothing and placing his jacket back over his shoulders. She then slowly walked towards him and took his hand. "Ready?" She asked, Loki nodded as Adriel grinned and pulled him along with her while she grabbed her purse and her keys as they walked out of the apartment to venture the world.

**Sorry for the delay guys! I had some family coming in this last weekend and it prevented me to do much writing. I went over this chapter numerous times trying to critique this and hopefully it turned out okay. Thank you all for your adds and reviews they mean so much to me and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise more is on its way! So stay tuned and thank you all once again! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They walked down the stairs and headed towards the garage where her car was. Loki looked over at the vehicles curiously as Adriel pulled out her keys and unlocked her car.

"Interesting."

He said softly as she lets go of his hand and walks over to the driver's side. "What is?" She asked with a sweet smile on her lips. Loki slowly walked towards the other side of the car and eyed it cautiously. "This is your transportation? It listen's to your orders by just pressing a button?" Adriel started to laugh and gently nodded.

"Yeah this is my car, the button I pressed is what unlocked the doors."

Loki slowly nodded as he pulled open the door and got in once she did. Adriel then pulled on her seatbelt and Loki followed along with her. "I've read about this and heard stories about these sort of things in your world but seeing them in person is quite fascinating." Adriel started to laugh as she pushed her key in the ignition and started the car.

"I knew you would like it here! Have you ever been on Earth before?"

Loki sighed as he looked out the window watching the numerous vehicles driving by and the line of buildings that sat beside each other. "Many, Many years ago… when the world was new. Father wanted us to learn about our allies however we never stopped by to see you and your family because it was a very short visit. I wish we did." Adriel smiled over at Loki and took his hand into hers as she stopped at a stop light.

"We're together now, that's all that matters."

Loki smiled over at her and squeezed her hand. "That we are in fact is all that matters." The light then turned green and Adriel took her hand back and began to drive. She finally made it over towards the hospital and parked her car in the doctor's parker area. She then turned off her car and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"We're here!"

She said happily as she got out of the car. Loki followed after her and looked around to observe the area. Adriel chuckled and placed her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Ready to go inside?" Loki immediately looked back at her and nodded, Adriel smiled over at him and took his hand into hers and led him towards the hospital.

Once they were inside Adriel then let's go of Loki's hand and smiles over at the Security Guard. "Hey Sam! How are you today?" The older gentleman smiled at Adriel and nodded. "I am well Dr. Demarco! Who's the young man?" Adriel smiled over at Sam and then linked her arm around Loki's.

"Sam this is a very dear friend of mine. He came all the way from London to come visit me."

The old man's wrinkles started to crease when he smiled at Loki. "Well you must think she's a very special lady to come this far to see her." He said laughingly, Loki slowly smiled at the old man and wrapped his arm around Adriel's shoulders. "She is at that. I'd travel the universe for her." Sam grinned at Loki approvingly and patted his shoulder. "Good man. A young lady like this deserves to have such treatment. You take good care of her you hear?" Loki smiled and gently nodded his head.

"I will sir."

He said softly and kissed Adriel's temple. Adriel smiled over at him and then looked over at the older gentleman. "Well Sam we better get going." Sam nodded and as Adriel took Loki's hand. "Well it was nice meeting you." Loki then nodded. "Nice to meet you as well." Adriel then pulled Loki with her as they started walking towards the elevators.

"He seems to be a pleasant guard." Loki said mindlessly.

Adriel nodded as she pressed the button. "He is… Sam's been here for a long time and he's a very sweet man. His wife actually makes Chloe and myself dinner from time to time since we're kind of on our own." Loki silently nodded and then looked over towards the doors that swung open. He then watched Adriel walk inside and looked at her curiously as she smiled over at him.

"Come on! It's not going to bite you!"

Loki glared at her while she started laughing as he entered into the elevator. Adriel then pushed the button to her floor and watched as the doors closed. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him worriedly as he eyed the elevator. "I am fine just curious." Adriel nodded and wrapped her arm around his.

"Now you know how I felt when I came to Asgard."

Loki smiled down at her and pulled her into him. "I'm happy to share this experience with you. If I was to be with anyone here on Midgard it would be you." Adriel smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you Loki." Loki smiled down at her and pecked her lips. "I love you too Adriel." The bell dinged letting them know that they made it to their destined floor and walked out. Loki looked over at all the bustling people moving around the crowded hallways. He watched as Adriel made her way towards a desk with a bunch of people in uniforms.

One woman in particular looked up and smiled at Adriel. "Dr. Demarco! Thank you so much for coming in!" Adriel smiled over at the young woman and waved her hand. "It's no problem Anna! Do you have the documents for me to sign?" Anna nodded and hastily grabbed the documents while Adriel looked back at Loki and smiled as she nodded her head towards him.

Loki slowly walked closer to her, it wasn't that he was intimidated by this world but he was cautious. He did know things from what he heard from others who had visited this world and from reading books however, since this was all new to him he wanted to make sure that he took extra precautions, after all this was a whole new world to him. Anna quickly made it back with the papers and looked up to see a tall thin man with slicked black hair watching them and gave him a curious look.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked curiously.

Adriel then looked back to see who Anna was talking to and smiled as Loki was standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Come over here silly!" Loki slowly smirked at her as he made his way towards her. "Dr. Demarco you know this guy?" Anna asked, Adriel nodded as Loki was now standing beside her. "Yes Anna this is a very dear friend of mine. He came all the way from London to come for a visit." Anna then smiled over at the mysterious man. "Nice to meet you Mister…" Loki then immediately responded in his cool soothing tone.

"Will. Will Odinson."

Anna grinned at him and was about to say something until someone immediately spoke. "Demarco! What the hell are you doing here!? You're post call!" A young woman called out with long black wavy hair and pale skin. Adriel smiled over at the woman however Loki was not impressed by her welcoming. "Hey Gwen! How's it going?" Gwen shrugged as she walked over to Adriel and smirked.

"As good as it could get I suppose. So what are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you till Thursday!"

Adriel shrugged as she smiled over at her friend. "Here to sign off on some papers." Gwen then scoffed. "Really?! They called you in for that?!" Adriel shrugged her shoulders as she signed some documents. Gwen scoffed and then looked over at Loki and smiled. "And who's this handsome guy with ya Adriel?" Adriel looked up and then back over at Loki who was glaring at her friend.

"This is my friend Will. He came here from London to come visit me and Chloe."

Gwen's eyebrows rose up in complete surprise. "From London huh? That's pretty far to just to say hey ole chum!" Loki gave her a smug smirk, knowing what she was up to and placed his hands behind his back. "I have just recently had word of Adriel's parent's passing away and I came to the states to find out if there was anything I could do to help." He lied fluidly, Gwen then started to chuckle.

"Her parent's died 3 years ago! And you decide now that it's a good time to come?"

Loki then shrugged his shoulders. "Better late than never I suppose." Gwen then scoffed. "Either that or your just looking for some pity sex." Adriel then immediately glared at the woman before her. "GWEN!" she yelled, Gwen then shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Adri! The guy comes all the way from London just to help you out? How come we've never heard of you being friends with this guy? I've never heard you talk about a friend named Will ever! This guy is using you just like Eric and he's doing it to make you think warm fuzzy feelings for him and think about how much of an awesome and sweet guy he is so he can get into your pants! I see it all the time!"

Adriel frowned at Gwen, while Loki was giving her a mischievous look. "Gwen it's not anywhere near to what you think! And I do not appreciate you talking about my friend like that!" Gwen was then about to speak until suddenly she realized she did not have a voice. Her eyes then widened in surprise and placed her hands over her neck. Loki then shrugged with a wicked grin on his lips.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Gwen then immediately glared at Loki while Adriel grabbed an Otto Scope and a tongue depressor. "Gwen let me look." Gwen looked at Adriel helplessly and opened her mouth for Adriel to take a look. Once she did Adriel then turned off the light and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see anything wrong." Gwen frowned and then open her mouth to speak. "I don't understand!" Gwen then looked immediately surprised. "What the hell!? I can talk again!" Loki then shrugged.

"Perhaps you are falling ill."

Gwen looked over at Loki with an unamused look while Adriel sighed and shook her head. "Maybe you should take the day off Gwen. That's kind of odd for that to happen." Gwen nodded, placing her hand over her neck once again. "Yeah maybe I should… Well it was nice seeing you Adriel see you in a couple of days." She said softly and then walked off.

Once Gwen was gone, Adriel finished signing her last bit of documents and overheard Loki snickering. She handed her papers to Anna and then looked back at Loki and glared. "Come with me." Loki followed after her and as she pushed the button on the elevator the doors watching them swing open. She then t00k Loki's hand and pulled him with her.

The doors closed behind them and once they were secluded Loki started laughing with a smug grin on his lips. "Was that really necessary?" Adriel asked agitatedly, Loki then grinned at her. "I was tired of her constant yammering so I fixed it." Adriel glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Loki you can't do things like that here!" Loki gave her a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" Adriel sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because! People of Earth are not like Asgardians, they do not have magical powers to make things happen the way the want them!"

Loki rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sounds awfully boring if you ask me." Adriel then sighed. "Loki… Things are different here you have to be careful." Loki shook his head. "These humans are so wasteful, they do not bare any sort of power or intensity. Shame really, no potential in any of them its so mind numbing." Adriel then glared at him.

"You do realize that I am part human. Is that what you really think of them?"

Loki then arched his brow at her. "Correct only part. You still carry great potential." Adriel then scoffed. "Loki humans are not weak they are fighters, they are strong, we do not give up easily. Being a human is far more complex then you could ever imagine! Life isn't always about being a ruler and living in a fancy castle. Life is about adventure, purpose, and challenges. It's a beautiful mystery. Being human means that we are not perfect, we are alive. We try things and make mistakes. We stumble and fall and we get hurt in the process but we rise again, we try again. We keep learning and we keep growing and we are thankful for the priceless opportunity of life that has been given to us. You have to live it, experience it to understand the true potential humans really have." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Humans are weak, selfish, arrogant, ignorant creatures Adriel. They will never compare to you and I." Adriel then frowned at him as the doors swung open.

"Well since I am part human I suppose I am what you claim my people to be. I understand whole heartedly now."

She said angrily and stormed out of the elevator. Loki's eyes widened in surprise and quickly went after her. Once they were near her car Loki immediately grabbed her arm and forced her back against the door. "Why do you run from me?" He growled, Adriel glared at him and roughly pushes him away.

"Why do I run from you!? You insult me and my people! You take my friends voice away from her and you're too damn arrogant to understand what you did wrong! That's why I'm mad at you! Maybe you should go back to Asgard since Earth is not good enough for you."

She said angrily and roughly opened the driver's door. Loki then slammed the door shut and gently turns her around. "Adriel… Darling I'm sorry. If I knew how passionate you feel about this subject I would have never mentioned it. You must understand that I am not of this world and so far what I have seen is nothing but rude, unpractical people who want to know our business. The only person so far I have seen that seems acceptable is the guard. I promise that I will try harder it's just I keep forgetting that things are different here and I am willing to learn your ways. I may not agree with them but I am more than willing to learn as long as you have me." Adriel sighed and slowly looked away from him.

"Adri do not turn away from me. I have come way too far for you to shut me away. I love you and if you want me to further understand your world then I am more than willing to do so. I am sorry for hurting you."

Adriel then slowly looked back into his green eyes, her anger towards him was slowly dissipating especially since she figured that he never really apologized much for his actions however, she was still planning on keeping an eye on him and his actions. "It's okay. I should realize that you are not familiar of this place. But I promise you that once you are, you will realize how much of an amazing place this is." Loki smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"Darling as long as you are here this place is already amazing."

He whispered as he kissed her again. Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against him. Adriel sighed against his lips as he pushed her back against the door, wanting her, desiring her. It had been far too long since they have been separated and he was determined to have her again, to love her again. Adriel gently broke the kiss and started to giggle.

"We better stop..."

Loki then smirked down at her and leaned his head down and started to kiss her neck. "Adri I cannot hold on much longer." He whispered into her ear. "I need you my love." Adriel moaned as he nipped and kissed her neck. "Loki…" She whispered, running her fingers through his black hair. "Honey… not here." She said softly, pushing him back. Loki's eyes were burning with passion as he stared down at her. Adriel smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

"I promise sweetheart soon but not here. Come on let's grab us something to eat okay?"

Loki sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Alright." Adriel then giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Come on, you have a whole new world to see!" Loki rolled his eyes but begrudgingly accepted her proposal and got into the passenger's seat of the car. Adriel got into the driver's seat and turned the car on and drove out of the parking garage. Loki looked out the window and saw all the large buildings before him. He watched curiously to see random people bustling about and looked over at Adriel who was watching the road. "Where is your ruler? Doesn't he have a large castle that he resides in?" Adriel then started to laugh.

"We don't necessarily have a ruler like a King or anything we have a President of the United States. He's basically an official that has been chosen by the people to run the entire country for 4 years and then the people elect a new official once the previous president's term has been completed."

Loki slowly nodded and gave her a curiously look. "So you do not base your country by royalty?" Adriel then shook her head. "No not really." Loki then arched his brow at her. "It's pretty complicated to explain." She said softly, Loki slowly nodded as he took all this in. It was certainly different how things were ran here in which she called her country and from his understanding from what he had read in books there were other countries that had different versions or ruling.

He supposed that things were definitely more different in Midgard than they were in the other worlds. He then saw Adriel pull into a place of sustenance and looked over at her inquisitively. Adriel parked the car and then looked over at him and smiled. "This is Chloe's and my favorite place for breakfast. You're going to love it." Loki silently nodded as he followed her out of the car and into the building.

"Adriel! How are you sweetheart?"

A big burley man asked with a large smile on his face. Adriel giggled as she walked up and hugged him. "I'm great Marco! How is the family?" Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Awe they are great darling! Isabella is ready to get her driver's license and the wife is panicking already." Adriel then started to burst out into laugher. "I know how she feels Chloe is ready for Drivers ED and she's already wanting to get behind the wheel, I'm terrified." Marco then burst out into laughter.

"That little spit fire is exactly like you. Speaking of her where is she?"

Adriel then started to smile. "At school, she'll be out in a couple of hours." She then looked back at Loki and smiled at him. "Marco I would like for you to meet someone very special to me. This is Will Odinson. He's a very dear friend of mine." Loki smiled at the taller man and gave him a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Marco eyed him curiously but then smiled.

"Nice to meet you to boy! So how did you and our little Adri meet one another?"

Loki flinched once Marco called him boy. Loki was far from being considered a boy however he figured with his outer appearance that he would be perceived as younger than he was. "We were childhood friends. I just recently learned of the death of her family and came immediately to see if she needs any help. I couldn't possibly allow them to be on their own when I can definitely help." Marco smiled approvingly and slapped his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Well then you are a good man! Please! Please have a seat and get whatever you would like it's on the house!" He said loudly so his waitress would hear. Adriel then immediately shook her head.

"Marco that is not necessary."

Marco then heard enough. "It is Adriel, you and little Chloe are like family the least we can do is cover your breakfast." Adriel then immediately grinned and gave Marco another hug. "Thank you Marco!" Marco chuckled and squeezed her tight. "Anything for you and your friend my dear!" A young woman then came over to them with menus in her hands and smiled. "You guys ready?" Adriel then released Marco and looked over at the young girl and smiled. "Absolutely. How are you Claudia?" Claudia smiled as she lead Adriel and Loki to their table.

"I've been well, still working on school."

Adriel then nodded as she sat down on one side of the booth while Loki sat across from her. "How's that going?" She asked, Claudia then sighed. "Stressful you know how it is. But it will all be worth it in the end." Adriel then nodded giving her a smile. "Absolutely." Adriel then looked over at Loki and smiled.

"Claudia this is Will, he's a friend of mine."

Claudia then smiled over at Loki. "Nice to meet you Will, Adriel is a very nice person, you definitely got a good friend in her." Loki slowly smiled at her and then looked over at Adriel. "I'm am truly fortunate to have her as my friend." He said softly, Adriel then started to chuckle along with Claudia. "Well I am truly fortunate to have you as my friend as well." Claudia smiled at the two of them and placed down the menus.

"Well why don't you guys take a look at what you want and I will be right back. Is there anything in particular that you would like to drink?"

Adriel then looked over at Claudia and smiled. "How about coffee for the both of us." Claudia nodded and smiled. "On the way! I'll be right back." She said softly and then walked over towards the kitchen. "People seem to really like you here." Adriel then shrugged as she looked over at her menu. "Chloe and I have known Marco for quiet sometime. He's a good guy and he treats us like we are part of the family which we love since we're the only family we have." Loki then smiled over at her and took her hand into his.

"We're all a family now. You, myself, Chloe and Thor and my parents. We're a family and that will never change."

Adriel smiled at him as he rubbed his thumb over her skin. "I love you Adriel… I will never allow anything to ruin or tarnish your heart again. I just hope you know that." Adriel sighed as she squeezed his hand. "I do and thank you so much for loving me." Loki then grinned at her. "No thank you for loving me." He said softly. Just then Claudia came back with two cups of coffee and smiled at them.

"Here you guys go! Two cups of coffee and here's the cream and sugar. Have you all decided what you would like?"

Adriel then looked back at Claudia realizing that she had a smirk on her lips and was staring at their hands that were still connected. "We'll have the usual Claudia." Claudia then grinned at her nodded. "Usual coming up!" She said with an interesting giddiness and ran off to the kitchen. Adriel rolled her eyes and then pushed her cup closer to her while Loki eyed the drink curiously. "It's coffee. Trust me you'll like it but be careful it's hot. Here put some cream and sugar in it." She said softly as she gave him two packets of sugar and a small cup of creamer. Loki placed them in his cup and mimicked her when she was spinning the spoon into her drink.

Once Loki was satisfied that the drink was thoroughly mixed he then hesitantly took a sip and his eyes immediately widened. Adriel then started to burst out into laughter. "Is it good?" She asked, Loki immediately placed his cup down and grinned. "It's marvelous!" He said excitedly and took another sip, Adriel began to laugh once again, her cup against her lips.

"I knew you would like it."

Loki downed his whole cup of coffee and once he finished it he then threw his coffee cup on the ground. "Another!" He yelled, startling everyone. Adriel's eyes widened in surprise and watched as Marco made his way towards him. "Loki! You can't do that!" She said angrily as she quickly rushed down and started picking up the broken pieces of porcelain. Marco immediately made his way over to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Marco I'm so sorry he's not originally from here and his ways are a little different."

Marco sighed as he took the broken pieces of porcelain from her and nodded. "It's alright Adriel but next time if he wants another cup just let him know that it's okay to get one of the waitresses to fill it for him." Adriel nodded, giving him a small smile, thankful that Marco was so forgiving. "Will do." Marco smiled at Adriel and then took the broken pieces back with him to the kitchen so he could throw them away. Adriel sighed and then sat down back in the booth and glared at Loki.

"Look you can't just throw things like that Loki!"

Loki then looked at her completely confused. "Why not? That is how we do things in Asgard." Adriel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "First of all it's rude and second of all you don't own that cup! And third this isn't Asgard! Things are different here Loki. If you break something you have to pay for it and luckily Marco was kind enough not to get angry over that." Loki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All these rules are you sure this is where you choose to live?"

Adriel then sighed. "Honey I know there seems to be a lot of rules that I am giving you and I know that must be frustrating but they are not necessarily rules they are morals. People think differently here, I promise once you are here long enough it'll all make sense. I suppose now you understand how I felt when I came to your world. I had no idea how to act or behave and I was scared out of my mind." Loki slowly nodded as Claudia brought over their food and another cup of coffee for Loki. Loki immediately looked up at her and saw her give him a smirk and a little wink.

"Here you go sweetie however next time you want a refill just call me okay?"

Adriel then started to laugh while Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thank you Claudia." Adriel said laughingly, Claudia chuckled and gave Adriel a slight bow. "No problem! Call me if you guys need anything!" She said happily and made her way over to her next customer. "Does she need to be so contradicting?" Loki said agitatedly, Adriel then started to laugh. "That's her way of making light of what happened, she was just trying to play with you that's all." Loki then scoffed. "I hardly call that playing." Adriel softly chuckled and shook her head.

"You have a lot to learn about this world Loki."

Loki sighed and then looked down at his plate. "What's this?" Adriel then smiled at him. "Chocolate chip pancakes with butter and syrup and two links of sausage." Loki furrowed his brows at her and made her giggle. "Just take a bite!" Loki sighed and picked up his fork and cut up his first piece and placed it in his mouth.

Loki slowly started to chew and immediately a small smirk was forming on his lips as Adriel rested her head against her hands. "Do you like it?" She asked with a knowing grin, Loki then beamed at her. "This is magnificent!" Adriel then burst out into laughter as he took another bite.

"Good I'm glad!"

**Hey Guys here's another chapter! I hope you like this chapter I've been going back and forth with it and I think it turned out okay. Thank you for all the reviews and adds they mean so much to me and I promise more is on it's way! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The day was finally ending as Adriel was driving herself and Loki towards Chloe's school. They had spent majority of the day going around town sightseeing.

Loki was amazed by everything he has seen. This world was truly different and he definitely did not know what to expect from it. Everything that Adriel had shown him was so surreal and it only proved to him that he had a lot more to learn of this world.

"Did you have fun today?"

Adriel asked as she looked over at him, seeing Loki staring out the window. Loki immediately looked back at her and smiled. "It was magnificent. Are we going to explore some more tomorrow?" Adriel started to laugh and gently nodded.

"If you would like to then we definitely can."

Loki then immediately grinned at her and took her hand into his. "Thank you for showing me your home." Adriel squeezed Loki's hand as she stopped at a stop light. "You are very welcome. I'm glad that you are having a good time." Adriel then turned on her radio and started to play some music. Loki arched his brow while Adriel started patting against her steering wheel and began to sing along with the song.

"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you, without you, I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same, without you, without you"

Loki arched his brow at her as she started to get more into the song.

"I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by without you, without you. I can't rest, I can't fight, all I need is you and I, without you, without you."

Loki slowly started to grin as he watched her. Adriel was dancing against the wheel of her car shaking her head side to side and then looked over at him and grinned. "Sorry I love this song!" She called over the music, Loki then burst out into laughter as the chorus came back on and she was just wiggling her body as best as she could while she was driving.

Loki had to admit that it was adorable to watch her get so passionate over a song that she was very into. He listened over the lyrics as she belted them out and watched her.

The song pertained to him so much, after they were separated he felt so lost without her. The nights were sleepless knowing that he had her once in his arms, he felt so estranged and literally paralyzed without her. After time had flown by it was becoming more and more obvious of his depression and finally his mother stepped in and convinced his father to allow him to come to Midgard to be with Adriel.

Now he was here with the woman he loved, experiencing her life and her world. Once the song was over Adriel turned the sound back down on her radio and smiled over at him as she pulled into Chloe's school.

"I used to listen to that song over and over when we came back here. It reminded me of you and me. I missed you so much that this song pretty much spoke exactly how I felt. I can't tell you how much you being here means to me, I know this place is so out of your element and we're nothing like the people from your world but I just want you to know that you being here is the most greatest gift I could ever ask for. I really missed you Loki."

She said softly as she parked her car in the car lane. Loki gave her a closed mouth smile and took her hand into his and kissed her palm. "My world was nothing without you. Everything that this song was made of is exactly how I felt when you were gone. I promise you that I will never allow anything to separate us ever again. I love you and I will do everything I could possibly do to keep you by my side." Adriel softly laughed as she leaned over in her seat to give him a soft kiss. "I love you Loki." Adriel whispered, Loki slowly smirked against her lips and whispered.

"I love you too Adriel… Forever and for always."

Loki then placed his lips against hers and pressed them with such passion. Adriel sighed as she deepened the kiss as she placed her hands against his chest while Loki then placed his hands against her cheeks.

Just then they both heard the door open then closed with a disgusted sigh. "Really!? Can't you guys like get a room or something!?" Chloe growled, Adriel and Loki immediately broke the kiss and looked back at the young girl. "Look I know you guys are super excited to have each other again but do you guys think you can keep it together at least until we get back to the apartment please!? I mean I do go to school here after all!" Adriel then burst out into laughter as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know what Chloe? Your right! We're sorry."

Loki then smirked over at Adriel and then looked back over at Chloe as she pulled on her seatbelt. "I'm not." Chloe glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me one bit." Loki grinned at her while Adriel looked into her rearview mirror. "How was your day today?" Chloe shrugged as she looked out the window.

"It was alright, Bobby asked me to the homecoming dance."

Adriel then smiled. "Isn't Bobby the boy you liked?" Chloe then shrugged. "Meh he's alright. I told him I'm not sure if I'm going to go." Adriel then frowned. "Why not?" Chloe then sighed. "I don't know. I mean what's the point to go to the dances?" Adriel then shrugged. "There really isn't a point. You just go out with your friends and have a good time and create memories." Chloe sighed.

"I think he's asking me out of pity. Laura is insistent that I go and she thinks that if Bobby asked me then I would."

Adriel sighed and looked over at Loki. "You can always go stag Chloe, you don't have to have a date just go with your friends." Chloe then scoffed. "And what look like a loser!? I don't think so." Loki then glared back at Chloe and turned his body to face her.

"You little one are by far anything but a loser. You are an Asgardian and are superior to these creatures that call themselves mortals. If any man or mere boy makes you feel un-superior just remember that you are by far better than they and these worthless children do not realize how magnificent and wonderful you really are. Your beauty supersedes you, your intellect is mesmerizing and your love for people showers through you. Any man or boy would be filled with honor to have you by their side. Just like I am filled with honor and to have your sister by mine. I have waited thousands of years to finally have the one woman I love and I will never let her go. And one day little one you will find a man who will love you the same way that I love your sister. You are young and full of life do not try to grow any faster than you are. You will realize how much you will miss these times trust me."

Chloe gave Loki a hopeful smile as she started to play with the rings on her fingers. "You really think so?" She asked, Loki then chuckled. "I know so little one." Chloe then grinned at him and then looked out the window, Loki chuckled and then looked over at Adriel who gave him an approving smile. "Thank you." She whispered, Loki smirked at her and took her hand and kissed her palm.

Adriel finally pulled into the parking garage that was attached to her apartment and turned off the car. She then turned back in her seat to look over at Chloe who had her headphones in her ears. "Chloe." Chloe looked up at her sister and pulled off her headphones. "Yeah?" Adriel gave Chloe a serious look.

"As soon as we get in I want you to get started on your homework okay? We're going to go over to the guys' place tonight for dinner."

Chloe sighed.

"I don't have any homework just that project for health class. Can you help me with that?"

Adriel nodded and gave her a warm smile. "Of course!" Chloe grinned at her and then unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car while Adriel and Loki got out as well. "Great! It's about the respiratory system and its due by Wednesday!" Adriel quickly looked over at her sister and glared at her. "Wednesday!? Chole when was this assignment given out?" Chloe then shrugged.

"Like a week ago…"

Adriel then frowned at her as they walked towards the apartment complex. "And why did you choose last minute to do this with only two days to work on it?" Chloe sighed and frowned at her. "Because you have been at work and I don't want to bother you." Adriel then wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and gave her a serious look.

"Chloe I don't care how busy I am, how tired I am, or how aggravated I am. If you need my help I am here for you. Please don't let something like this go again okay?"

Chloe nodded and gave her sister a warm smile. "Okay…" Adriel then grinned at her. "Alright let's get inside and we'll get a start on it." Loki watched as the two girls walked towards elevator and sighed.

He wished he and his brother had a close relationship like the two sisters had with one another. Adriel was so caring and so sweet to Chloe that it made him wonder what it would be like to have that. Instead of having an arrogant brother who was more interested in himself than others.

Adriel slowly looked back at Loki to see him watching them and held out her hand for him. Loki smiled and took her hand into his and once the elevator door dinged and opened they all walked into the elevator and allowed the peculiar machine to take them up to their floor.

Loki smiled down at Adriel and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him while Chloe smiled. "I bet you guys are so happy to have each other again!" Adriel and Loki smiled at one another as she then rested her head against his chest, while he leaned his head down and kissed the crown of her head. "Ecstatic. Can't you tell?" Adriel said laughingly, Chloe then chuckled.

"Not one bit! So what did you guys do today?"

She asked once their floor finally dinged and they all walked out of the elevator. "Well I had to go to the hospital to sign some documents and then Loki and I went sightseeing." Chloe nodded while Adriel searched through her purse for her keys. "Cool how do you like Earth so far Loki?" Loki shrugged his shoulders while Adriel finally pulled out her keys.

"It's not as glorious as Asgard but I find your world intriguing."

Chloe looked over at Adriel and smirked at her as she finally unlocked the door and pushed it open. "That is only because you saw a very small portion today. I promise you there will be much more to see during your stay here." She said softly as they entered into the apartment. Adriel then closed the door behind them and Chloe made it over to the kitchen table and started pulling out her homework. Adriel looked over at Loki and smiled over at him.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Loki slowly nodded his head, giving her a warm smile. "Yes I'm fine." Adriel nodded as she placed her purse down and then walked over towards Chloe and ruffled her hair as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge. "Are you thirsty?" Adriel asked as Loki stood his ground. "Um yes parched." Adriel smiled and pulled out another bottle of water and walked over to him and handed it to him.

"You know I never really showed you around here. Would you like to see?"

Loki smiled down at her has he held the cold bottle in his hands. "Yes that would be nice." Adriel smirked at him and took his hand into hers and pulled him along with her. "Well you have already seen our living room." Loki smirked at the memory of them together on the couch before they were interrupted.

Adriel then pulled them into the room that Chloe was sitting in and smiled. "This is our kitchen. This is where we make our meals." Loki then arched his brow.

"Don't you have servants for things like that?"

Adriel giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "No sweetheart we do that ourselves." She said softly, Loki scoffed while Chloe just laughed to herself. Adriel then pulled Loki towards a closed door and opened it. "This is the restroom and these two doors that the restroom sits between are our rooms." Loki silently nodded as Adriel pulled Loki along with her into one room which was large enough to carry a queen size bed, an armoire, two night stands and a dresser.

The room was a color of mauve and was warm and inviting. Adriel silently closed the door behind him and smiled. "This is my room." She said softly, Loki slowly smirked to himself and looked back at her. "Will I be joining you in this room?" Adriel then started to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was thinking more on the lines of you sleeping on the couch." Loki immediately sneered at the idea causing her to laugh even harder.

"I'm joking yes you will be sleeping here."

Loki then grinned at her and leaned down and kissed her. Adriel then wrapped her arms around his neck as Loki placed his hands on her hips, pushing her backwards towards the bed. Adriel felt her legs bump into her mattress and immediately broke the kiss. "Loki… Honey I have help Chloe with her homework." Loki sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"When will we finally have our time together? I yearn for your Adriel."

He said in a low husky growl, Adriel sighed as his hands roamed up her sides. "Soon honey I promise, trust me we'll get there." She whispered, Loki slowly nodded and gave her a closed mouth smile. "Do you think we could stay in tonight? It's been a really long day and I'd just like to spend it with you if you do not mind." Adriel gave Loki a warm smile and nodded.

"Absolutely. Maybe I can get Chloe to just hang out with them and you and I can stay here."

Loki slowly smiled at her and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'd like that." He said softly, Adriel then started to laugh. "Me too." She then pulled out of Loki's arms and winked at him as she walked out of her room to see Chloe still working on her homework.

"Hey Chloe why don't you go over to the guys' place tonight Loki and I are going to stay in."

Chloe then immediately frowned and looked over at her sister. "Awe man! Come on Adri! I want them to meet Loki!" Adriel chuckled and sat down beside her sister. "Chloe I know you want to spend some time with Loki and have our friends meet him but Loki and I would like to just stay in tonight if that's okay?" Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but only because I know you two haven't had any real time together for 3 months! But don't keep making this a habit okay? I know you guys want your private time but you're still my sister and I still have rights to spend time with you!"

Adriel then started to laugh and wrapped her arms around Chloe. "Sweetie I will always make time to spend with you and just you but Loki and I really need this." Chloe gave Adriel a closed mouth smile and nodded. "Okay." Adriel then grinned at her and kissed her temple. "Thank you sweetie." Chloe then smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are welcome! But that means we're so hanging out this weekend together!"

Adriel then started to laugh.

"Absolutely."

Loki then quietly walked up behind them and Chloe immediately caught notice of this. "So you and my sister are going to spend some quality time together huh?" Loki arched his brow at the young girl as he placed his hands in his pockets. "That is if you permit it little one." Chloe then started to laugh. "Yes… I permit you guys to have some much needed time alone and have fun! I'm pretty much finished here for now and I'm going to head over guys place. You two have a great night!" She said softly as she closed her book and began to get up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"What do you two want me to tell everyone?" She asked.

Adriel then smiled. "Just tell them that Will and I are catching up and decided to stay in for the night." Chloe then arched her brow. "Will?" Loki then nodded. "It's the name I chosen for myself." Chloe looked over at Loki and shrugged her shoulders. "Cool! Whatever floats your boat." She said with a large smile on her face. Loki gave her a confused look while Adriel just laughed. "See you later Chloe!" Chloe then waved at the both of them and then finally left them.

Once she was gone Adriel quickly looked back at Loki and smiled. "Well we have the apartment to ourselves." Loki then smirked at her and pulled her into his arms. "I wonder what we could possibly do to make up for our lost time together." Adriel then giggled. "Hmmm I could only imagine." Loki grinned at her and leaned now to kiss her until he heard Adriel's stomach growl.

"It sounds like to me that you are in need of sustenance."

Adriel looked down at her belly and heard it growl again and sighed. "Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry. Look why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get changed and I'll make us some dinner." Loki slowly nodded while Adriel went into her bedroom to get changed. Loki sighed as he pulled off his jacket and placed it down on the couch.

This world was so bizarre to him and the way it was ran was even more peculiar. He couldn't understand why things were the way they were and he assumed that the longer that he stayed on this planet the more he'll eventually understand. Loki then sat down on the couch and looked over at the coffee table to see a rectangle black wand.

Loki slowly smirked once he saw the object and picked it up to examine it and saw that the wand had buttons on it. He then silently pressed the button and all of the sudden this strange box before him lit up and he saw moving pictures appear on this box. Loki stared in amazement as the pictures continued to move along with the sound.

Adriel then finally came out of her room to see Loki staring in awe at the object before him and started to laugh. She quietly made her way towards him and noticed his look of curiosity as he watched the TV. "So I take it you like my television set." Loki immediately looked back at Adriel and stared at her with just as much surprise. Adriel was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a black camisole tank top with her long dark hair pulled up.

Adriel slowly smiled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Loki are you okay?" she asked noticing how struck in awe he was. "Yes… yes I'm fine." He said as he cleared his throat and looked away from her. Adriel smiled to herself and placed her hands on the back of the couch. "I see your watching the news." Loki immediately nodded and looked back at the object that Adriel called a Television set. "The news?" Adriel then nodded.

"Yeah the news gives us information about our world and what's going on with it."

Loki silently nodded and then looked back at her. "I take it this is the proper attire for Midgardian women to retire in?" Adriel looked down at her clothing and started to blush, she had completely forgotten that things in Asgard were much more conservative. She then looked up at Loki and gave him a small smile.

"Um… yeah sorry this is what I usually wear for the night. I'll go get changed."

Loki immediately shook his head and rose up from the couch and made his way towards her. "I like it… Do not change it." He said softly as he made his way towards her. "It's just I haven't seen you wear such attire before." Adriel slowly smiled up at him as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I find it quite flattering."

He whispered as he leaned his head down and kissed her neck. Adriel shuddered at the feeling of his soft lips against her skin but then gently pushed him back and smiled at him. "Let me get dinner ready and then you and I can spend some time together." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "You keep pushing me away." He said agitatedly, Adriel then giggled. "Something tells me that you don't get to hear no that often." She said playfully as she walked over towards the kitchen and began to pull all her items out to make dinner.

Loki glared at her and made his way up behind her as she grabbed her bowl and started to pour contents within it and began to mix it. "I'll have you know that I…What are you doing?" Adriel smiled to herself and looked back at him. "Making dinner of course silly." Loki then rolled his eyes. "Yes I understand that but what are you making." Adriel then shrugged.

"I'm making some lasagna, garlic toast and a salad."

Loki silently nodded as he watched her prepare their meal with curiosity. "Will I like it?" Adriel then started to laugh. "I would hope so! But yeah I think you will." Loki nodded as he rested his back against the counter. "Who taught you how to do all this?" Adriel shrugged as she started to boil her pasta and began to brown her ground beef.

"My mother… She was an amazing cook."

Loki then arched his brow at her. "You do not have servants who help you with these menial tasks?" Adriel then shook her head. "Nope, my mother instilled it into me and Chloe that we are to take care of ourselves and we do not need to hire someone to do that for us. My father wanted to always hire someone to do all this stuff for my mother but she always refused saying that doing the work yourself builds character and teaches you about responsibility so my father never argued with her after that." Loki nodded as he watched her cook.

"When we return to Asgard you will no longer have to worry about these things."

He said softly, Adriel then looked up at him and shook her head. "Loki believe it or not I don't mind it. I actually felt uncomfortable when I had people do things for me. I'm not used to that type of lifestyle." Loki then pushed himself off the counter and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No woman of mine will be treated as a servant."

Adriel then started to laugh as she turned in his arms and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Loki… I don't feel that way. Honey I promise you if I feel like I'm being mistreated I'll be the first to say something. I just like staying busy and I like to take care of myself and Chloe and You… So please don't fret over this okay?" Loki frowned and leaned in to kiss her. "I just don't want you to be treated as something you are not. You deserve more than what you receive." Adriel gave him a closed mouth smile and leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Thank you, It means a lot to hear that. Now why don't you go sit down and relax while I get dinner ready okay?"

Loki sighed and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Whatever my lady wishes of me." Adriel giggled and hugged him just as tight. "Alright you out of the kitchen and go watch some TV I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Loki silently chuckled to himself and pulled himself away from her and headed back to the living room to watch some TV.

Adriel was busily setting things into motion to make dinner while Loki picked up the black wand once again and pressed another button. Suddenly the picture that was on the TV was switched with another picture. Loki arched his brow at this and started to keep pressing the button to see that it would continue doing the same thing.

However, when he swished the wand it didn't do anything. Loki frowned and looked down at the object and overheard someone softly laughing behind him. Loki looked back to see Adriel making her way towards him. "I take it you found the remote." Loki stared down at the object and then back up at her. "Remote?" Adriel giggled and went to go sit down beside him. "Yeah it flips through the channels on the TV set. There are some other fancy stuff you can do with it too but I'll show you that later." Loki nodded as Adriel tucked her legs under herself and snuggled up against Loki as he placed his arm around her.

"How's the meal coming?"

Adriel smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "It's coming along. It should be done pretty soon." Loki mutely nodded as he stared back at the TV. "Your world has odd ways of promoting news." Adriel then arched her brow at him. "What do you mean?" Loki then shrugged.

"One moment they are showing various things happening in the area and then when you press the button they are showing an animal chasing its own tail followed with laughter. How is that informative?"

Adriel then started to laugh as she moved her body up to look at him. "Not every channel you switched to is the news there are other different kind of shows on every channel. Some are sports, some are reality shows, some are history shows, there's a very large variety of different kinds of shows. This is considered as a form of entertainment for people." Loki silently nodded as Adriel kissed his cheek.

"I know this is all so confusing now but I promise you it'll all make sense."

She whispered as she hugged his side and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm just so happy you're here Loki." Loki smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy to be here with you as well Adriel." Loki then sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "I think I understand now how out of your element you felt when you came to my home. It must've seemed as bizarre to you as this world seems to me." Adriel then looked up at him and smiled.

"But eventually I adapted just like you will here. I promise you that you will love it here just as much as I do. I loved it even more now that you're here with me and I get to share this experience with you."

Loki smiled down at her and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered, Adriel then smiled up at him and kissed him back. "I love you too." She whispered back, Loki was then about to say something else until they both heard the stove beep. Adriel then quickly got up from the couch and smiled at him.

"Dinner's ready!"

She said happily and quickly made her way towards the stove. Loki rose up from the couch and followed Adriel towards the kitchen and saw her pull out a dish of what he supposed was the lasagna and then a tray of bread. Adriel then grabbed her spatula and started to separate the lasagna and placed some on their plates along with some garlic bread.

She then picked up both plates and smiled at Loki as he stood there watching her. Adriel then set the plates down on the table next to their salad. "Alright! Have a seat." Loki then took a seat as Adriel grabbed a bottle and two glasses and poured the contents into the glasses. "I hope you like wine." She said softly, Loki looked up at her, finally something he recognized and nodded.

"Yes I love it."

Adriel chuckled and then placed the wine glasses down on the table and sat down. "Alright let's dig in!" She said happily as she placed her napkin on her lap. Loki then looked over at her and then picked up his fork and took a bite out of their meal, his eyes widened in surprise at how good this meal was. "This is wonderful!" He said with a happy smile as he took another bite.

Adriel then started to laugh as she took a bite out of her meal. "I'm glad! I love lasagna." Loki nodded as took another bite. "I think I am going to grow very accustomed to your cooking. You are a marvelous cook." Adriel giggled as she took a sip out of her glass. "Thank you I love cooking, it's a nice stress relief for me." Loki nodded and slowly smirked at her.

"I could think of other things that may help you in that department."

Adriel then rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "I'm sure you could!" She said laughingly and then gave him a serious look. "How did you convince your father to allow you to come here?" Loki sighed as he placed his fork down and took a sip of wine.

"It wasn't easy that I could assure you. It took a lot for my father to understand my need to see you. He was insistent that I stay on Asgard however when it was becoming more apparent on how much I had missed you, Father had decided to allow me to come to Midgard to be with you. I think he's finally realized that our love for one another means so much more than what he thought."

Adriel smiled at Loki and took his hand into hers, she was worried that this was Odin's way of trickery however she figured that if the master of tricks and mischief seems alright with this situation than so would she. "Well I for one am so happy that he saw things our way." Loki nodded as Adriel rose up from her seat and began to take the plates.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Adriel smiled over at Loki and began to package things away and clean the dishes. "Cleaning the dishes." She said softly as she turned the water on and started to hand wash the dirty plates. Loki slowly smiled to himself as he watched her. Never in his life had he been with a woman who was more self-dependent as she.

The usual women he had courted were nothing like her and expected everyone to do everything for them. However, Adriel was nothing like them, she had responsibilities, she took care of herself and her loved ones and she didn't mind doing any of it on her own. She wasn't spoiled or expected others to take care of her she was someone he truly could imagine having a family with someday. As good as Adriel was with taking care of her sister Loki knew that down the road that she would become a magnificent mother and he looked forward to experiencing that moment with her more and more each day.

Loki then suddenly overheard her humming and slowly smiled to himself as he rose up from his seat. Adriel was currently scrubbing one of the plates until she felt two cool hands rest on her shoulders. Adriel smiled to herself as she felt those two cool hands roam down her arms and then wrapped themselves around her waist as his head then rested on her shoulder.

"Adriel…" he whispered softly.

"Darling let's retire for the evening."

Adriel then finally turned the sink off and turned around in his arms to see his piercing green eyes stare at her with such passion.

"It's been far too long and I have been so patient my love."

Adriel closed her eyes as he pulled her away from the kitchen and into the dark bedroom. Loki then snapped his fingers and candles started to glow beautifully in the room. Adriel then looked up to see the fire burning flames within his eyes, her heart started to race with anxiousness as Loki slowly smirked down at her smaller form and slowly stepped closer to her and turned her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small figure, making her feel his desire for her.

"My love… don't shy away from me. Don't you feel how much I yearn for you, how much I crave you?"

Loki allowed out a shallow breath as he closed his eyes resting his head against hers.

"I have waited a long time to have you in my arms again, I would ache every night, alone in my sheets begging to feel you against me."

He then sighed as Adriel was trembling against his arms. "Darling… my Love…" Adriel then slowly turned around to face him and took his hands into hers and pulled him with her as she backed her way towards the bed.

She then sat down on the mattress and stared up at him so innocently that Loki had to do everything he could to contain himself and not ravish every inch of her. She then slowly pushed her way back towards the headboard as Loki placed one knee on the mattress and began to crawl towards her.

Adriel allowed out a shallow breath as Loki made his way towards her and now their faces were mere inches away from one another's. "Adriel say something, tell me you felt the same, tell me…" He begged, Adriel sighed and closed her eyes.

"I have spent every single night dreaming of you, I would dream of us together and when I would wake up and open my eyes you were gone. I would sob every morning realizing that you were just a figment of my imagination and I was dying inside and now that you're here looking into my eyes I cannot figure out if you are real or not. If I'm just imagining this or if this is real. If this isn't I can only hope that it can stay like this forever because I don't ever want this to go away."

Loki slowly smiled at her and softly whispered. "Do not fear my love because I will never leave you or allow anything to separate us ever again. This I promise you." Adriel's eyes started to glisten of un-shred tears as she placed her hands against his cheeks. "I love you." She whispered, Loki then grinned at her and leaned in towards her. "I love you too Adriel, I will always love you." He said softly and then finally closed the gap between them and kissed her with so much passion.

Adriel wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid down, pulling him down with her. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as he laid between her legs, devouring her lips. Adriel sighed as she felt him against her and then pulled at the fabric of his shirt and yanked it off of him.

Loki took the shirt from her and threw it to the side as he began to kiss her neck, loving the feeling of her against him. Loki then pulled off her camisole and the strange undergarment that covered what he desired to have most.

Once both garments were off of her Loki stared down at her in amazement. "How can something so beautiful be completely mine? Heart and soul?" He asked in wonder, Adriel smiled up at him and placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. "I was thinking to the same thing as well." She whispered against his lips causing him to smile.

Loki then crashed his lips against hers causing Adriel to moan as he cupped her breasts and played and kneed them. Adriel sighed as she arched her back feeling his need for her as she ran her fingers through his black hair. Adriel felt Loki glide his fingers down her sides and hooked them to the hem of her yoga pants and felt him pull them off of her along with her final undergarment. She was now bare before him and Loki just stared down at her with such heated passion.

Adriel gently glided her fingers against his chest and looped her fingers around his belt loops of his jeans and gently pulled them off. Loki sighed and closed his eyes finally feeling free from his confines and managed to kick them away. Adriel stared up at him to see his eyes burning into hers, he then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Once I'm done with you there will be no other man who will make you yearn for them the way you will for me."

Adriel sighed as Loki took her, feeling him rock his hips against hers causing her to moan loudly as he moved in a slow pace. "You belong to me Adriel, only me." He growled out as he did everything in his power to restrain his urge to ravage her.

Adriel then gently moved her hips to mimic his rhythm and Loki groaned as he began to push himself deeper within her. They relished within one another, never wanting this to end. It had been far too long since they were together, to love one another to make love to one another and now they clung to each other as if it were they're last night.

Loki started to speed up his rhythm causing Adriel to moan loudly as their lips were against each other's. Adriel could feel a fire burning within her and before she knew it she climaxed, practically seeing stars before her eyes, crying out his name in complete ecstasy. Loki slowly smirked to himself, hearing her beautiful voice call out his name for him and only him.

He felt a surge of pleasure rush through him and he felt his climax begin to rage through his bones and just before he knew it he came gloriously, using his magic once again to make her feel what he was feeling, both of them moaning against each other's lips in pure bliss.

Once Loki's climax had dissipated he gently rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms claiming her lips once again. Adriel sighed as she cupped his cheek, feeling him pull out the covers and yanked it over them.

Adriel then gently broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest while Loki kissed the crown of her head. "I love you." She whispered, Loki slowly smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too." Adriel then softly sighed as she closed her eyes, loving the fact that he was here and she can hold him in her arms.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

She whispered, Loki slowly chuckled and nodded. "As long as you want us to my love." Adriel smiled in content as she looked up at him. "I don't ever want this to end." She whispered, Loki chuckled as he hugged her tighter to him. "What makes you think that I would ever allow this to end?" Adriel then shrugged as she gently pulled out of his hold, giving him a worrisome look.

"What if something happens? What if we are separated again?"

Loki then cupped her cheek and rose up to stare deeply into her eyes. "If we ever separate just know that I will always find you. It will take a trillion galaxies to take me away from you and even then I will find you because I love you and I am never letting you go. I don't care what other's think you are mine and it will stay that way. I will do everything it takes to make sure that you are in my arms and will stay that way forever." Adriel gave him a sad smile and looked at him hopefully.

"You promise?"

Loki started to laugh and kissed her lips. "I promise." And with that they made love for the second time that night knowing that no matter what they will never be separated again.

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry for the delay! This weekend has been crazy! But I finally got to see Thor 2 and it was awesome! Thank you all so much for the adds and reviews they mean so much and I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story! I promise more is on it's way so stay tuned! Thank you all once again! :)**


End file.
